Twists of Fate, a KoTOR story
by Ozziegrl
Summary: This storyline follows my version of the game. The only character I lay any claim to is my PC, Skye Organa. I've tried to introduce the relationships between my characters and hope that it has worked. Later chapters have sexual references.
1. Ch 1 Endar Spire & Taris

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only a joy in everything that George Lucus and Bioware have created. I have only used my imagination with this story. The first part of this is taken directly from the start of the game and throughout my story are direct quotes from conversations in the game, the only Character I lay any claim to is my PC Skye Organa.

**KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC******

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ……******

**Four thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving apprentice of the Dark Lord Revan, has unleashed an invincible Sith Amada upon an unsuspecting Galaxy.**

**Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall in battle and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master.**

**In the sky's above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi Battle Fleet engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's Galactic Domination.******

***~*~* Endar Spire *~*~***

* The agile Jedi paused in the battle to raise her hand, paralysing her enemy opponent momentarily in stasis as she prepared to attack with her bright yellow lightsaber. Behind her is a view out the bridge of the Dark Lord of the Sith's Command Battle Ship. Before she could strike her enemy down, the bridge of the ship was bombarded with laser fire, her opponent knocked to the floor unconscious by a hit to the back of the head by some debris. The Jedi grabbed the Dark Lord by the shoulders and dragged her to the docking bay, to the Jedi's awaiting ship…*

Tossing and turning, I awake to something that rivalled my nightmare, the sound of bombardment and enemy fire all around me.  A man bursts into the barrack's room and shouts "We've been ambushed by a Sith Battle Fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up – we don't have much time!" 

"The Endar Spire?" I ask as sleep still clouds my judgement.

 "Did you fall out of your bunk and hit your head? The Endar Spire is the ship we're stationed on – this ship! You probably don't even know who I am, do you? I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunkmate, we work opposite shifts that's why you probably haven't seen me. Now Hurry Up – we have to make sure Bastila makes it off the ship alive! Bastila's our Commanding Officer of the Endar Spire. Well not an Officer really, but she's in charge of this mission now HURRY UP!"

 "I'm in my underwear for crying out loud, at least have the decency to turn around while I get dressed!"

 He turns around and I hurriedly dress, grabbing my uniform, slamming my boots on and grabbing my pack. "Ok let's go" I say as I belt on my blaster, put my vibroblade in its sheath and head towards the door. 

 "We're on lock down but I have the unlocking codes for the doors" Trask tells me. 

"Well don't just stand there, unlock the damn door so we can get out there and get to where the action is". 

As soon as the door's unlocked we rush out to see some of our fellow Republic Soldiers get cut down by the enemy Sith. Immediately we go into action – the Sith despatched quickly and we continue on. 

As we head along the corridor Trask turns to me and says "I've heard about your reputation: elite combat training, tops in your class. It's no wonder you were hand picked for this mission. Word has it the Officer's haven't seen a recruit with your kind of potential for twenty years." 

 I've always had an impulsive, mischievous streak and a habit of running head first into trouble, having not much regard for my own personal safety but willing to lay my life on the line for my fellow comrade's - so I don't deny it, just nod my head and indicate we should keep going. We round another corner and run into more of the enemy. The adrenaline surges through my body and I find myself cutting down the enemy where they stand or pushing them back, checking the bodies of any of our soldiers as we go to see if any are still alive to receive medical treatment, if not grabbing the med packs and ammo for later use. 

Our headset communicator's crackle to life as a voice comes over "This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the Bridge!" 

With a sly gleam in his eye, Trask informs me that Carth is one of the Republic's best pilots and that he's seen more combat than all of the crew on the Endar Spire put together. "If he says things are bad you better believe it! We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!" 

From how he describes Carth, I get the impression that he's a man with a reputation for the ladies and file away for future reference that if I met him, to be on guard against the pilot's charm.  On our way we come across one of the other Jedi who came with Bastila, fighting a Dark Jedi. Trask grabbing hold of my arm to sway me from joining the battle saying we should let the Jedi handle him. She cuts him down and then loses her own life as another explosion rocks the Endar Spire. 

"Darn it, we could have used her help" Trask comments. 

We battle our way to the bridge to see no sign of Bastila, both of us thinking that she must already have gone to the escape pods so we head in that direction.  We go through a door to be confronted by another dark Jedi, Trask telling me to go round another way while he took care of matter's here. In a split second I realise that I won't see him alive again and touched his arm in thanks to his sacrifice as I turn and run the other direction. 'Tears can wait' I say to myself, 'I have to survive first'.  

A voice in my ear says, "This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away – you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire. I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!" 

A little further on and a few enemy later Carth tells me that there is a squad of Sith Troopers in the next room and to be careful. Resourcefully I find and enable a combat droid for action and let him take out the enemy within the next room, poking my head round the corner and finishing them off as I enter. I scout round the room, taking supplies where I find them and racing to the next door. As I enter the next room cautiously I find I'm face to face with who I correctly assume is Carth. 

"Trask didn't make it, he got caught up with another Dark Jedi", I say as we enter the escape pod. Carth has a fierce look on his face, which also tells me he's hiding painful memories of all the comrade's we'd just lost.

 "You made it just in time, there's only one active escape pod left. We can hide out on the planet below." We strap in and activate the pod to send it rocketing down to the planet below.

***~*~* Taris *~*~***

*The Jedi raises her gleaming yellow blade, ready to strike as she moves towards a masked figure with a red sabre blade*

I awake with a start, moaning as I come to and rubbing my sore head, echoes of another nightmare fogging my brain. As my blurry eyes start to focus I see a figure standing over me. Sitting up, I make a grab for my trusty blaster only to find it's not there. Hearing a low chuckle I rub my eyes and look again to see my companion laughing …

 "Once a soldier, always a soldier – you're blaster's right here, I just didn't want to be on the receiving end of it when you woke up. Lucky I took the precautions. Good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep, must have been some nightmare you were having. I didn't think you'd ever wake up. That was some blow to the head you took back there". 

With the feeling of de ja vu over his last words, but not knowing why, I size up my companion and finally put a name to the face, "You're Carth – the one on the communicator."  

"You don't sound so sure there, that bump must have done more damage than I thought. Yes I'm Carth, one of the Republic Soldiers on the Endar Spire, I was in the escape pod with you … *remember *?  You do remember who you are I hope!" He adds with a laugh. 

"Don't rub it in flyboy, I might know more than you realise" I defensively bite back, remembering what Trask had said about Carth being a top-notch pilot and mentally raising my shields against his charm. 

A flash of sadness overcoming me briefly as I remember Trask, before I cover it up again quickly with a grin. He gives me a suspicious look for a moment but catches a gleam in my eye, figuring out that I was just teasing him and that I'd known he was a pilot (aka: flyboy) from his reputation. 

Taking the bait I cheekily reply with "Of course I remember who I am, I'm Skye Organa, soldier and … breaker of men's hearts everywhere!" With that he gives in to mirth, then howls with laughter as I pull a face at him. I take that as my queue and go into the bathroom to freshen up, pleased that I scored a hit by making him laugh.

"I haven't laughed like that for … Oh … a long time now", Carth says as I re-enter the room, then asks almost as an after thought, how I feel, as he hands me a steaming hot mug of local tea and a ration pack. "You'd been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now but we should be safe here … for the moment at least." 

To fill me in with some info about what I'd missed out on while I was 'sleeping it off' Carth tells me that he was able to drag me out of the escape pod and get us into the abandoned apartment before the Sith were even on the scene of the crash. 

"I guess I owe you my life. Thanks" I tell him. 

"You don't have to thank me, I've never abandoned anyone on a mission and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm going to need your help."

 He goes on to tell me he'd done abit of scouting around finding out that Taris is under Sith control and quarantine and that we're going to have to be careful about our movements as to not attract too much attention.  I ask Carth abit about himself, and he tells me that he is thirty-eight, a star pilot and career soldier for the Republic. His home world was one of the first worlds the Sith bombed into submission and how the Republic couldn't do anything to stop them. He's still very angry about it, saying that he'd failed them somehow. I get the impression that he's not very trusting and he doesn't like to talk about his past much. I've always been able to get people to talk about themselves and to open up to me, so I take it as a challenge, knowing that I will win out in the end. 

 "Up to helping me find Bastila now?" he asks, changing the subject. "I've been doing some scouting around and have heard of some escape pods being found in the lower city".

 We move into the corridor outside and run into a sith patrol giving some Duros a hard time. Seeing us witness their actions they turn their attention our way realising that we are Republic Soldiers, their squad leader yelling out "Republic Scum! Get them!" 

The fight is over in short order and the Duros they were harassing thanks us for our intervention saying that he will hide the bodies elsewhere to make it look like they'd been killed somewhere else. Thanking him for that we move on around the apartment complex, checking out who is where and what is going on. We find out that the complex is mostly of alien content and that they are not regarded as fellow citizens but as second class. This news grates on my nerves, as from an early age I'd always had a talent for picking up new languages and made a point to learn any new one's that came my way, thus being able to break down communication barriers and make new friends easily no matter what race they were. 

We find a woman called Dia who is frightened to leave her apartment because of a thug named Holdan. She tells us that she cut him in self defence when he tried to force his attentions on her and even though he backed off it had happened in front of his mates, which embarrassed him so that he had a bounty put on her head.  I promised her that I will sort things out for her if I happen to come across him. Carth just looking at me and shrugged his shoulders. 

We move outside the complex and I have my first look at Upper Taris. I take a deep breath and then sigh. The sky is a very pretty aqua/blue colour with pink/orange clouds. The buildings reaching up to the heights. The only thing spoiling it was all the Sith patrolling around.  I catch a glimpse of Carth's face and decide to bite the bullet and ask him if this is a good time for more questions.

 "I'm all ear's beautiful" 

I look at him, stunned for a moment, then come back with "Keep addressing me like that and you might lose an ear or two". 

Carth gives a little laugh and says "A little bit touchy, are we? Is there something else you'd prefer me to call you?" 

Not sure if he is just teasing me or flirting, I go with the later, I bat my eyes at him and say "How about Gorgeous? I like that better". 

 "I might consider it. What are you going to call me in exchange?" He adds with a gleam in his eye.

 "How about 'handsome thug?" I reply, getting abit of my own back.

 "I like the first part of that. I'm abit more partial to 'the most handsome pilot in the galaxy', what do you think?" 

My eyes widen as I ask myself if I believe this guy! So I look him up and down and say aloud "Don't hold your breath" all the while thinking the opposite. I have to remind myself that I should be wary about charming men like him but am having too much fun flirting with him to take notice of my inner thoughts. 

 "Well then, I guess 'Gorgeous' will have to do then, won't it?" With a more serious look on his face he goes on with "Kidding aside, I bet you're not going to give up on those questions of yours. Are they really necessary?", a pained look of sufferance on his face. 

"Don't be such a child! It's just a few questions". 

Getting the reaction I'd hoped to he replies with "Oh no, how can I resist a challenge to my manly pride, huh? Ha ha! Fine, you've made your point. Interrogate at will."  

Rubbing my hands together I say "Excellent! Soon all your secrets will be mine!"  

"All my secrets are purely of the mundane variety, unfortunately. Nothing worth extracting, though you're welcome to try." He adds with a sly grin. Then he turns the tables on me with "Let me ask you something though" and proceeds to ask me what I thought of the battle overhead and why the Jedi added me at the last minute to the mission. I answer a few of his questions but they confuse me a little, I don't know why I was added, in fact I can't remember much apart from my soldier training either, as if my past had vanished into a fog with only my instinctive memories remaining.

 I defensively ask him if he's always this suspicious and he tells me that it's not about me personally, it's just that he doesn't trust anyone anymore, that he has his reasons and that no, he's not going to discuss them with me, hoping that I would drop the subject. 

I give him a look and say "You haven't heard the last from me about this". 

"Alright, alright! You must be the most darn persistent woman I've ever met, we'll talk about it, but later". 

With that he heads off across the courtyard to the next lot of buildings. I follow a few paces behind him, thinking that he might be right about 'most handsome pilot in the galaxy' but there would be no way, not even under torture, would I admit that to him. Also, straining my memory for other details of my own past. Try as I might I can't remember anything much, not even about my family … must be that hit to my head I think to myself as I quicken my pace to catch up with Carth.

We head into Kebla Yurt's store as the Janitor – Kadir – suggested we check it out for any equipment we may need. She is very informative and tells us about the swoop gangs in the lower city, also about Davik – the local crime lord. How she has to pay a protection fee from him, although she gets most of her equipment through him, just not asking where it comes from. We look over her inventory and promise to be back once we're a little more financial.  

Leaving her store we had over to the cantina … Always a good place to find out the local gossip and maybe find out where we could get some more credits. I take the lead, moving away from Carth and wandering around the cantina looking for a 'likely target'. I spy a fellow who looks like a sith officer off duty. Looking back at Carth and giving him a wink, I head over and introduce myself. He says his name is Yun Genda and that he's off duty, not happy about his current posting on this 'backwater planet' but that they make the most of things. I pretend to sympathise with him and flirt a little outrageously – even for me – but the results are that we get an invite to the party that he and his mates are throwing after they finish there shift at the Sith Base.  I notice that Carth is trying to chat up a female sith officer but is having no luck … so much for his 'pilot's charm' I think to myself, doesn't work on everyone now does it flyboy? I catch his eye and indicate with a toss of my head that I'm heading into the next room. He acknowledges me with a signal that he would follow shortly.

As I enter I over hear a couple of people talking about not getting tickets to the duelling arena, that they would have to watch on the view screen again. I head over to watch the match that they are announcing and start thinking that it might be a good way to make some credits. Deadeye Duncan and Gerlon Two-fingers face each other in the duelling ring. Gerlon defeat's Duncan very quickly and I learn that the competitors are protected by a stun field so that the are not killed and speaking with the duelling fans I discover that death duels have been outlawed. I get the feeling that someone is watching me, so I turn around to see Carth leaning against the wall. I head over to him and suggest that we make a few credits in the ring – being a soldier I'd have a great chance of taking them on and coming out on top. He agrees that it would be a good way to make a profit and we head over to Ajuur to sort out a match. I am to face Duncan first and wink at Carth as I go past him on my way to the ring, saying that this will be a 'piece of cake'. 

I win three duels then head over to Carth, "that should do us for now I think, we'll come back later, that party ought to be starting soon". 

We head out of the cantina and back down towards the Upper City North entrance. As we go we see a merchant being harassed by some bullies. They turn on us but are no match, I'm still fired up from the duelling ring and Carth looks like he wanted some action also. The merchant expresses his relief that we intervened for him but says that he needs 100 credits to pay Davik off. Feeling generous, I give them to him and hear Carth grumbling about giving credit's away that we might need ourselves. I flash him a smile and say how much it lightens my heart to see someone made happy, and by the way they are only credit's … He just gives me a quizzical look but says no more for now. 

We make tracks to the party, which we can hear way before we reach it. Before we go in, Carth catches my arm and asks if I really want to do this. 

"What? Flirt with the enemy to get information from them when they're drunk? Sure I do, they're more likely to let something slip. Why? Jealous?" He looks strangely at me, then shakes his head at me, "besides which, you should try that pilot's charm out again and see if you have any luck this time flyboy" I can't help but say. 

He gives me a look that tells me that he enjoys our verbal sparring before indicating I should go ahead of him into the party. Yun greets me at the door saying he was wondering if I was going to turn up. He looks at Carth, dismisses him as no competition and starts chatting me up, so I turn on the charm, glancing around the room and see Carth chatting up Sarna again although he does catch my eye and wink. She looks well under the influence of the Tarisian Ale and is more attentive to Carth the second time round. 

I let Yun get me a drink, but only sip away slowly on it, even though I know I can handle the liquor, I'm not inclined to indulge in it too much. We sit on one of the lounges near a corner and I have trouble trying not to back away from Yun as he gets more 'attentive' the more he drinks, putting his arm around me and getting a little too friendly. Carth notices and catches my eye, in unspoken words asking if I need help. I shake my head and lean forward to slip out of Yun's embrace, a look of distaste on my face. Most of the partygoers start to pass out, including Yun and I sigh with relief and detach myself from where he'd passed out leaning on me. 

I quietly walk around the room, noticing one of the Sith uniforms shoved into a backpack and grab it up, winking at Carth and telling him that we never know if it will come in handy. I stifle a *yawn* and glance at Carth who agrees we should head back to the apartment.  On the way back he says how Sarna made a pass at him, so I comment that he enjoyed it. He turns to me saying that it looked like I was having a great time letting Yun maul me and I mention in turn that 'looks can be deceiving' adding

 "He's not my type"  

He jumps on that asking what my type is. 

"For me to know and for you to try and find out flyboy" I answer as we enter the apartment. "I'm going to hit the shower then the sack" I tell Carth and head to the bathroom. I get changed into some clothes I'd picked up in our travels so I had something more comfortable to sleep in.

I emerge from there and Carth passes by me for his turn, an appreciative look on his face as he takes in my appearance. I'm not sure what to make of him but decide not to worry about it as I gladly slip into bed for a well deserved sleep. I don't hear Carth come out and get into his bed as I was out to it as soon as my head hit the pillow. I wasn't awake to notice him looking across at me, nor did I hear him whisper goodnight. 

It is early morning, just before dawn and again my sleep is full of disturbing visions of a Jedi fighting a Dark figure. I wake with a start once again, glancing over towards Carth to see him sound asleep. The nightmare has disturbed me too much to fall back to sleep so I quietly get up and slip over to the window, sitting down in the chair placed in front of it and hugging my knees to my chest. Once more I try and recall those details of my life that seem to have slipped from my grasp, but all I can find is an empty space, like part of my life has been erased. Even in my service record it doesn't go into much detail. Orphaned at early age. Grew up within orphanage on a planet on the Outer Rim. Skills: elite combat, pilot, general soldiering, languages …. My life in a nutshell, although I feel deep inside that I do have a family somewhere out there.  Vaguely  I remember a young girl and boy arguing … I don't know their names but I hear the boy taunting the girl with "I might follow you now but I'll be the most powerful one the galaxy has ever known one day, and you'll bow down before me" and the little girl saying "I never asked you to follow me! You're mean, I'll never follow you, I'll follow my own path to my own destiny. Keep going the way you are and you'll have no friends at all".  I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Carth come up behind me. 

"Can't sleep Skye?" he asks me, placing his hands on my shoulders and showing more empathy than I thought he was capable of. I jump with fright at the sound of his voice but somehow sense that he means to comfort me.

 "You should talk, what are you doing awake at this hour?" I reply turning to look at him. Seeing the look on his face I add "I guess we all have our demon's to face" 

Trying to shake my unsettling mood I say "seeing as we are both awake, how about we go see what else we can come up with, I heard them saying at that party that the cantina in the lower levels never closes so what say we start there?" 

He looks like he wants to ask me some questions but I avoid them, thinking to myself two can play at this game. I go into the bathroom and get dressed, coming out to find that he's fixed us a hot brew while he was waiting for his turn. I thank him and sip at it, feeling the warm liquid melt the icy lump my thoughts had provoked in the pit of my stomach. I can't help but check him out as he heads to the bathroom, wondering what he is thinking ... probably the mission I say to myself. Why am I thinking about him anyway, I'm only stuck in an apartment alone with him for short while and I'm deluding myself. I'm  shocked at my thoughts especially when I start wishing that it had of been him with his arm around me the previous night instead of Yun. I blush as he returns to the room and look everywhere but at him, berating myself over a silly 'hero' infatuation.

Mentally shaking myself, I grab my weapons and my pack and am ready to head out the door. We head out and decide to check out the medical facility as we go so we can get some more medpacs. While we are there I ask Zelka Forn if he knows anything about the Republic escape pods which crashed in the under city. He doesn't want to talk about it and looks to be hiding something but after a little persuasion, he opens up and tells us that he has some Republic Soldiers in the back room. That they were secretly brought in to him and that he was caring for them. Even if it looked like none of them would survive. Carth thanks him and says that he is glad that they are in good, compassionate hands. We then head off for the lower city to see what else we can find out.  Half way there I look at Carth and ask him if I can discuss something with him.

 "You do? Fair enough, what do you want to discuss?".

 "I want to talk to you about these issues you seem to have with me." I reply. 

Carth sighs and says that he knew I wouldn't understand where he was coming from. "Let me try to explain. You're probably one of the most skilled women I've ever met. You've saved my butt more than once and I'm lucky you're here to help me. No question. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching you or being wary." 

 "Why are you so hostile? What did I do to deserve this?" I ask him, genuinely puzzled. 

"You, uh … haven't done anything *yet*. But there's no guarantee that you won't do anything in the future. I've been betrayed before by people and I …. Well, it won't happen again." 

Feeling like I'm being accused for something I haven't done I ask  "So you want some guarantee I won't betray you?!" with a 'who do you think you are' look on my face.

 "I don't know you'll betray me. But there are no are no guarantees … not for you, not for me. You don't have to take it personally." 

Sparks then start to fly and to this I fire up with "Don't tell me not to take it personally, you hairless Wookie!"

 "Hairless Wookie? Alright sister, just… just… just calm down before your head explodes." 

This just aggravates me further "Don't tell me to calm down you ignorant Bantha!" 

Carth looks like he's enjoying stirring me up and comes back with "Is that your idea of an insult? Come on sister, take your best shot."

"Drooling Bomarr cast-off!"

 With a mock wounded look and patting his chest Carth comes back with "Oh ouch, I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one." 

I can see he's about to break into laughter but I don't want him to get away with it so I yell at him "Don't patronize me!!" 

He say's "Wouldn't think of it" as he breaks into laughter, pointing at me and adding "you should see the look on your face". My jaw drops as I look at him but can't keep a straight face any longer so burst out laughing also, almost doubling over with the effort, tears streaming down my face.  

After a long moment he asks me if I 'feel any better now?' Wiping my eyes I tell him 'maybe a little.'

 "Good, then maybe we can talk reasonably about this. All I've been trying to say is that this isn't personal. If you were smart, you wouldn't trust anyone either … not me, not Bastila and especially not yourself."

 "Ahhh … so you don't trust yourself, is that it?" wondering which way to go with the double meaning implied. 

"I don't need to be analysed thanks. Can we just get back to business?" 

"Ok so that settles it then." I reply, sensing that I've found out about all I'm going to at this stage and wondering why I'm so desperate to find out what is bugging him so I'm surprised that he answers me with 

"Why is whether or not I trust you or anyone so damned important to you? Why … why do you even care? We don't have time for this, so can we please just … drop it. For now. Can we pick it up later if you really must, I  … want to get underway". 

In an uncomfortable silence we make our way to the elevator to the lower levels. Just before we get there I look for somewhere out of site to get changed, knowing that I won't get past the guard unless I had papers or a uniform on. Finding a dark corner I tell Carth to turn around and stand guard as I change into the sith uniform we 'borrowed'. He turns his back to me and I struggle to pull the uniform on over my clothing. I burst out laughing again as I am half in, half out of the uniform, looking ridiculous and having troubles. Carth can't help himself, he has to turn around. At the site he sees, he cracks up again and shakes his head at me, but comes over to help me into the rest of the uniform. Through the laughter I catch an intense look in his eyes as he looks into mine. My heart does a little 'flip-flop' and I break eye contact to pull the helmet on, thinking to myself what is going on here? Aloud, when I feel I can trust my voice, I ask him how I look - to be told that if he didn't know it was me he'd be worried. 

Now in a more companionable silence we make our way over to the guard standing at the elevator. He informs us to be careful down below because of the swoop gangs and dishes out some other advice about the undercity also. Our ruse successful, we enter the elevator and Carth helps me out of the uniform. I'm just stuffing it back into my backpack when we reach the bottom level and step out. We haven't gone far when we witness a gang fight between the Black Vulkar's and the Hidden Beks – the two main swoop gangs. The Black Vulkar's killing the Hidden Beks and spying us decide to attack us too. Being trained in close combat, Carth and I quickly dispatch them, search for anything that could be useful to us and move on, very much on alert.

Reaching Javyar's Cantina, we decide to head in and see what other trouble we can find.  Inside we see a bounty hunter being approached by three Black Vulkar's … for a small man he is lethal and he quickly puts them out of action permanently. As he walks past us I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. 

I turn to Carth saying 'That guy gives me the creeps, I'd hate to run into him any time soon'. 

Carth agrees with me whole heartedly. We go further in to see a young Twi'Lek being harassed. She handles herself very confidently and we soon see why as she has a Wookie as a best friend. We go and talk to her, finding out her name is Mission Vao and that her Wookie companion's name is Zaalbar. Mission takes it upon herself to be our 'welcoming committee' when she finds out that we are new comers. She is very informative and tells us all about Calo Nord, - the bounty hunter we'd just seen, all about Davik and also the gossip about the Hidden Beks and Black Vulkar's. She and Big Z (as she calls him) move off, saying that they will find something good for Big Z to eat at the Beks base. As I watch them go I comment to Carth that she's a nice kid, and feeling some connection towards her that I couldn't explain, even to myself. 

 Heading into the cantina further we end up talking to Zax. He tells us about bounties that are outstanding and we decide to look into some of the more 'legal' ones to make some more credits. We head out of the cantina and into the lower apartment block, intending to search for some on the bounty list. Who should we run into as we enter the building but Calo Nord taking out a couple more Vulkar's. As he stalks out past us he has a cold and calculating look on his face. I shiver again and Carth pats me on the shoulder. Surprisingly I get comfort out of his gesture. 

"Come on, we'll see what else we have around the corner."

 We run into quite a few Vulkar's and despatch them just as quick, using medpacs as needed. We find Selven in one of the apartments, and she knows why we are there straight away. Carth stays back and fires on her with his blasters but I'm more reckless and close the gap with my trusty vibroblades swinging. She soon falls and we continue on our travels. I glance at Carth, thinking that we work good as a team. 

We stop in the corridor and I feel that now is as good a time as any. "I want to ask you something Carth." 

"Oh? You want to argue some more, is that it?" 

"No, I don't want to argue with you", I *sigh* as I look at him. 

He relents and says "And I don't really want to argue with you either Skye. You seem … sincere enough, I guess. I just don't trust easily, and for good reasons …. Which are my own."

 I take this as a challenge "I can make you talk, Carth. Trust me!" 

He laughs and says "Well I might be willing to take you up on that challenge. But uh, you're just not going to let up are you? Fine … you want to know why I don't trust anyone? Here goes" …… he goes on to tell me how five years ago he had served with the fleet that Revan and Malak had commanded in the Mandalorian Wars and was proud to have served with them. That when they turned to the dark side, how hurt, angry and mis-trustful he was, especially when they took Officers with them and then attacked the Republic Fleet when it was at it's weakest.

 "You say that with such hatred" I tell him as a shiver goes up my spine, so he apologises to me saying that I don't deserve that, and that he would rather not talk about it anymore. I can see how much this has upset him so I let it drop and we head down to the Hidden Bek base.

We ask Gadon, Leader of the Hidden Beks, about the Republic escape pods and are told that the Black Vulkar's have Bastila prisoner and have put her up for the prize in the Swoop Race. They tell us that we would have to get the prototype back for their swoop bike, which the Vulkar's stole from them, so we can enter the race to 'win' her back and that Mission would be the best one to lead us into the Black Vulkar base. That he would 'sponsor' us in the race so that we could enter. Carth and I only have to discuss things a moment before telling them that we will do it. They give us some supplies, sith authorisation papers (in exchange for the sith uniform) and a good meal before we head off, following the directions we'd been given to go down to the undercity and to find where Mission 'probably' was.  

Getting to the elevator to the undercity we are stopped by the Sith Guard who checks over our papers before letting us go through with some advice to watch out for the mutant Rakghouls – to shoot first and ask questions later. As soon as we get out of the elevator we are badgered by some of the outcast beggars. Feeling sorry for them and being generous I give them twenty credits instead of the five they were asking for. Carth shakes his head saying that I'm soft and he's going to give up on trying to get me to stop giving away our credits.  A young lady from the Outcast's Village is very helpful to us and when we go to move off, has a look of disappointment on her face – she doesn't get to talk to 'upworlder's' much. 

We come across an old man, Rukil, who thinks I can lead him to the 'Promised Land'. I have no idea what he is talking about and he suddenly says that I'd have to earn his trust by finding his apprentice before he tells me anymore. Mentally rolling my eyes skyward I think to myself that I've never met so many untrusting people before. I shake my head and we move off down the village. Finding the village leader, we are informed that a lot of upworlder's have been through the village of late, he also tells us roughly where to find Mission as he had seen her and Zaalbar go through the village earlier. 

We go further on and as we approach the gate there is a woman yelling out frantically for Hendah to hurry up, that he has to make it. The guard at the gate says that he won't lower the gate because the Rakghouls are too close. As we get nearer we catch a glimpse of the Rakghoul that is chasing Hendah. It is a hideous looking beast and it is clear that without our help, Hendah won't make it. I tell the guard to lower the gate. At first he refuses but when I say we'll stop the Rakghoul he relents. We go out and face the beast, both of us joining Hendah to face the beast and kill it with only minimal trouble. We go back through the gate and the man and woman embrace, thanking us for saving his life and they move off. The guard turns to us and says that they can all learn from what we have done to help out another in need. 

With that we again go through the gate and head off looking for the sewer entrance and to where we could hopefully, find Mission. As it turns out, we don't need to go far as she comes running up to us, distraught and not making much sense. We manage to calm her down enough for her to tell us that Big Z had been captured by Gamorrean slavers, that they had laid a trap for him. Big Z had told her to run and she had. She says how the Hidden Beks wouldn't even help her and that someone had to. I look at Carth, catching his eye and put my arm around Mission, saying that we would help her to 'get Big Z back'. Also we tell her how we need to get into the Black Vulkar Base. 

"You help me get Big Z back and I'll get you into the base, I promise!" A smile breaking through her tears as she realises that we will do all we can to get him back.

Heading off in the sewers where Mission tells us the Gamorrean's have set up a base, we run into a Sith Patrol. They look at our papers, find them in order and think we are there as a rescue party. I make a parting shot about following orders and the leader gets his back up, saying he always follows orders. They move off, and we make our way around the grounds. 

We come across Canderous Ordo, who is on an assignment for Davik checking out the Republic escape pods. He tells us that it is a dangerous place down here and that the swoop gangs had beaten Davik to the pods, that if we were down there for that reason to forget it. Another fight follows with a group of Rakghouls showing up, and I'm glad that Canderous is on our side in this, that he is a hell of a fighter and I'd rather remain on his good side. For a macho mercenary, he doesn't seem a bad sort of bloke and although doesn't like talking, does tell us some information about Davik's activities. 

We part ways and finally make it to the sewer, along the way finding some of the Rakghoul serum. Putting it in my pack I tell Carth that we'll give it to Zelka when we get back up to the surface. I notice that there is a large dosage there and wonder if it would be enough to give to the outcast village healer as well. 

The sewers are a maze and we frequently run into both Gamorrean's and Rakghouls, fighting our way through them until we find an old locking mechanism on one of the doors. Mission says she knows how to unlock the code and when it is opened, we see a happy reunion. Mission runs over to Zaalbar and hugs him, saying that she would never give up on trying to find him. Zaalbar looks over at us and asks Mission who we are. She informs him that we are her new friends and that without our help she would never have gotten to him. Carth more or less puts me forward, muttering something about stubborn women, so Big Z turns to me, thanking me and saying that seeing as I'd saved his life that he feels he should repay me by offering a life-debt. Mission questions him about it, saying that it is a big discission to make but he feels he now owes me his life, therefore he declares, with witnesses, a life-debt. 

I am dumbfounded and not sure what to say, indicating that Mission and Carth were both instrumental also but he still insists. "I guess, if you insist …. I'm honoured."  

Next we decide that we'd better go back to the village, while we were in the general vicinity and deliver the journals we had found as we were searching for Big Z. We tell Zaalbar where our apartment is on the upper levels and he agrees to meet us there, saying he has something to do as we part ways. We find the healer and as she is not game to go into the compound of isolated infected villages, I say that I will go in. We witness just how the infected one's turn into Rakghouls and have to quickly finish them off before they can attack us. We distribute some of the serum to the remaining villages and then go to see Rukil and give him the journals. He in turn goes to see Gendar, the village leader, and they decide to make the difficult journey to the Promised Land.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Carth looking at me. Sensing that he wants to talk to me but doesn't know if he should I ask if he wants to. 

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore." 

Knowing that he needs to and that he won't unless I goad him into it I reply with "Yes, but I'm bored, so spit it out." 

This works well and he comes back with "Listen sister …just because we're working together doesn't mean you have to badger me with questions!" 

With my hands on my hips and looking him squarely in the eye I say "Your damn right it does!" 

"Blast it if you aren't the most frustrating woman to talk to! Isn't there someone else you can harass for a while?" 

With more mischief shining in my eyes I question him "What exactly *is* it about me that frustrates you?" 

Mission stands there looking bewildered from Carth to myself, wondering what is going on between us before shrugging her shoulders and moving off to speak with one of the villagers. 

"Oh no Skye, I'm not falling for that one. I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Carth comes back with. 

"And you say I'm frustrating to deal with!" I tell him. 

Smiling but pretending wounded pride he replies "What? Me? What did I do?" 

I roll my eyes skyward and say, "You don't know? Typical Male!" 

I see a smile come onto his face before becoming more serious "I *sigh* … Okay, I give up. You win." And he goes on to tell me how Saul, Admiral Saul Karath,  tried to recruit him over to the Sith saying that the Republic was the losing side. How he'd been Carth's mentor and a well respected officer. That when he'd gone over to the enemy he'd taken all their codes with him. He went on to tell me that he remembered waking up as the first of the Sith Bombers snuck past the defences and began destroying their docked ships and how he'd known straight away why, blaming himself for not trying to stop Saul from turning his back on the Republic. How he had made it his duty to hunt Saul down to try and make amends for what had happened, what he had failed to prevent. 

I place my hand on his arm in a sympathetic gesture, wanting to comfort him from the pain in his eyes, and … not quite sure how he would take it, say how awful he must feel about it. I feel that he is closing himself off again especially when he tells me there is more to the story but he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Mission comes back up to us then and we decide to set off for the Vulkar Base as time is marching on.

Mission takes the lead and we find ourselves going back through the sewers, finally arriving at a force field screen. As she knows the unlocking codes (smugly informing us that she 'lifted' them from a Vulkar) she goes to the computer console and disables it. We head into the upper sewers and come across a few more to dispatch as we go. 

Mission and Carth have a heated discussion along the way where Carth is referring to her as a kid and she is defending herself quite capably. I try and calm them down but it doesn't really work and I figure they need to get it out of their systems. As we get closer to the base we come across a rancor right at the elevator door to the base. The beast seems distracted at the door down the other end and I spy a pile of corpses in the middle of the room. With 'be careful' ringing in my ears from both Mission and Carth, I creep silently over to the pile, laying some explosives and some synthesised odour we'd come across. We'd found a datapad from one of the Beks saying that he'd intended to follow this plan of action only it hadn't worked – all we'd found of him was a severed arm with the datapad still clutched in it's hand, I prayed it would work for me. It did. I silently made my way back to Mission and Carth and turned to watch the beast 'take the bait'. It lumbered over to the pile and ate my booby trap, the explosives doing their job and killing the beast almost instantly. 

The coast clear, we head to the elevator and into the Vulkar Base. Mission then decides it is time to apologise to Carth and they have another discussion, this time ending with Carth teasing her about being a kid and Mission calling Carth and old geezer. I tell them that it was about time they made up and we'd better get a move on. The three of us head up a hallway, destroying some of the guard robots as we go and getting to a security terminal. Mission slices into it and shuts down the security turrets on the inner elevator and also causes a power conductor to one of the barracks rooms to overload, effectively getting rid of a few more of the enemy. She also uploads the schismatics of the base so that we know where we are going. 

We come across a girl being guarded in on of the rooms and quickly overcome her guards. She says her name is Ada and she can't really help us much. Carth tells her she might know more than she thinks and once asked about Bastila she says 'oh that republic officer'. They have her somewhere off base, though she doesn't know where. We ask her if she can make it out of the base and she tells us that now the guards are gone she will make good her escape. We next come across one of the older Vulkar members who is disgruntled with the new leader- Brejik. He gives us some useful information and feeling generous I tell him that we will let him live and to get out of here. Carth looks at me with a surprised look on his face and mentions something about unexpected actions. I just shrug my shoulders and indicate we should move on.

Getting to the garage we make our way to where we were told the prototype was. The Black Vulkar members inside try to convert us but have no luck at all and another fight follows. We reclaim the prototype and make our way as quick as we can back to the Hidden Beks. Once back there we are told that the race is tomorrow and that we could stay at the base overnight. We are shown to a barracks room and Mission brings out a deck of pazaak cards. She and Carth play a few games while I am content to watch for a while, laughing when Carth accuses Mission of cheating and Mission calling him a bad loser. I'm getting tired so decide to leave them to it while I get some sleep so I'm ready for the next day's race. I am soon asleep and this time I have more pleasant dreams. 

Waking refreshed for the first time in ages, I make a hot brew for all of us, handing one to Mission, then having to wake up Carth - which is a first. I gaze at his face, noticing that he is not showing as many signs of stress as he sleeps, then gently touch his arm and call his name. Seeing him smile I tell him to wake up. He opens his eyes and I hand him a steaming hot brew, jokingly telling him that if he hadn't woken up when he did I would have had to have thrown some cold water over him. He mutters something about needing the cold water, which causes Mission to laugh knowingly. For a street urchin she is very observant when it comes to everything and everyone around her. I decide then and there that when we leave Taris, we will take her and Big Z with us. 

A short while later a mechanic comes to get me for the race, Carth saying that they will watch the race then go back to the apartment to wait for Bastila and me. I nod in agreement and follow the mechanic out to the track. Another mechanic then goes over the controls and specs of the swoop bike with me and I'm all set to race. He warns me that the prototype might not last that long so to handle the bike gently.  I go to the race co-ordinator to set up my first heat and notice Bastila restrained in a cage nearby. I want to tell her that everything will be ok but dare not blow my cover. The mechanic had told me to start off with a slow heat then go all out in the second so that is what I intend to do.

 The rush of adrenaline goes though my system as I wait for the green light, then I'm away. It is very exhilarating and it is all I can do to keep the first heat a slow one. The bike is so responsive and handles very well. With a huge grin on my face I report back to the mechanic, saying that it handles like a dream. The next person to race is from the Black Vulkar's and he beats my time by a fraction. I'm still very pumped up from my first heat that I want to get straight back out there, so I go and organise my second heat. This time I don't hold back and fly down the track, hitting all the speed boosters I can. Feeling the wind whipping past my face and the rush of adrenaline surging through my veins. I finish the race with almost what feels like disappointment that it is over so soon, and go back to the race co-ordinator. He declares me the victor. 

Brejik then accuses me of cheating but he is told that according to the rules everything checks out. He is a sore loser and calls his men to fight. Bastila then uses this as an excuse to break out of her cage, which shocks Brejik as he had her in a neural disruptor. Bastila tells him never to underestimate the power of a Jedi's mind as she grabs a weapon and takes him on. Fighting side by side we quickly dispatch the rest of the Black Vulkar's attacking us, then she turns her attention to me, coldly telling me that she is no prize for me to collect. Before I can say anything in defence, she realises I am one of the soldiers from the Endar Spire and asks if we are the only two survivors. I tell her that Carth Onasi is alive, well and waiting for us back at our hideout and she lightens up abit more, saying that he is one of the most trusted and admired soldiers the Republic has. 

Some of the coldness lifts as she tells me that maybe she has misjudged me, that Carth wouldn't have sent me if he hadn't of been confident in my abilities. That even with her Jedi training she tends to be a bit rash at times, which I silently think is an understatement. We turn to go back to the hideout and she brushes past me. With that contact I suddenly have a vision flash before my eyes. 

A vision of Bastila and three other Jedi fighting some Sith. The focus shifts to a black masked figure, holding a red lightsaber and moving forward to attack. I hear Bastila saying "You cannot win, Revan", then the bridge of the ship rocks as it is hit by laser bombardment and they all drop to the ground. Bastila rises and makes her way over to the black robed figure, looking down onto masked face. 

My vision clears and I am 'back' in the street, heading towards the apartment, a very disturbed feeling settling over me.  As soon as we are inside the apartment, Carth says that things are finally looking up. Bastila stalks in and makes a comment that now she is back in charge of the mission so we had better follow orders, that things might run a bit more smoothly getting off the planet, as her 'rescue' wasn't the best. Carth berates her, saying that he knows she is new at leadership but a good leader doesn't put down her troops when things don't go to plan and not to let her ego get in the way. 

This gets her back up and she tells him "That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth. I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that. My Battle Meditation has helped the Republic win many times in this war and it will serve us well here I am sure. " 

Carth bites back with "Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader" and goes on to say that we all need to work together here and not bicker over who is leader and who is not.

I pipe up trying to calm them down as tempers are flaring up and doing us all no good. It seems to work as Bastila relents and the mood becomes less strained. We decide that in the morning we will try the cantina's to find out some more information about how to get off Taris. Mission's pazaak cards come out again and we all enjoy a pleasant evening before retiring for the night. 

The apartment is getting a little crowded with five of us, so we draw straws to see who gets the beds and who has to make do on the easy chairs or floor. Somehow, Bastila gets one of the beds and Mission the other, so I grab a couple of cushions off the chairs and put them together under the window. Carth sees what I have done and does the same under the other window but Zaalbar just settles for sitting in a chair and putting his feet up on the table.

Even though I am very tired, sleep does not come to me. My mind keeps replaying that vision over and over, Bastila fighting with the Dark Jedi Revan, wondering what it all means and knowing deep inside that it does mean something. I give up trying to sleep and sit up, hugging my knees to my chest and stare out the window, not seeing any of the lights of the city outside. I sense someone watching me and turn to see Bastila behind me. 

Softly, as to not wake the others, she asks, "Is… is something wrong? You seem as if something is troubling you." 

I look at her for a moment before deciding that I need to find out what is going on. "Something happened when we first met. Like a vision" 

She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. "A vision? A vision of what?" 

"Of you" I say, "Fighting a dark Jedi, Revan I guess". 

Her face registers shock for a slight moment before she says "That is … strange. Such visions are often a sign of Force sensitivity." 

When I look at her quizzically she adds "I … I'm not sure. It may be that you have some connection to the Force. It would not be unheard of. When we first met, your natural talent may have fed off my own Force abilities. It is possible that in the aftermath of the battle the Force allowed you to see one of my more intense memories." 

I think on her words for a moment, "But this isn't the first time I've had a vision" I confide, still confused. 

Another shocked look briefly passes across her face before she tells me that once we get off Taris, we will go to see the Jedi Council for guidance and until then we should keep our minds on the here and now. With that she walks quietly back to her bed. I look around the room to see Carth awake still, sitting up in the moonlight and how he had seen Bastila and I talking. He looked as though he wanted to ask about it but I shake my head as I lie back down staring back out the window. 

I don't know how long I lay there, staring out into the void, but at some point I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I know it is morning and Carth hands me a hot brew. I thank him and say that we'd better go give Zelka the Rakghoul serum first up which he agrees is a good idea. He still looks as though he wants to ask me about the previous night but two can play at keeping secrets and I avoid his unspoken question by going into the bathroom to freshen up. 

As I come out I find I am unable to avoid Bastila's questions as she asks me what Carth and I had been doing up until the point where we all joined forces. Carth moves over to stand beside me as I try and turn it about by saying 

"Before we rescued you, you mean?" 

It works for a while as she stands up taller saying that she rescued herself as she recalled. 

"Can't you just admit that you were rescued?" sighing as I ask her. 

She then admits that she probably couldn't have gotten away without my help, adding, "Actually, your presence at the swoop track is what I'm curious about. It couldn't have been an easy task to find me there. Yet somehow you managed. You also avoided detection by the Sith, discovered I was a Vulkar prisoner, gained sponsorship to the race and became the Taris Swoop Champion. That's quite a resume." 

Looking around the room at each of my companions in turn I say, "I had a lot of help. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar."  

Bastila then goes on to say that my modesty is admirable, but that I was the catalyst for the events that had occurred. Also saying that I showed a lot of Jedi traits with my actions.

 "I think you under-estimate us non-Jedi, Bastila." 

"Perhaps." She says, then tells us that with my abilities, her Jedi training and the skills of our companions, we should find a way off this planet.  With that we decide it is time to organise ourselves. Big Z and Mission were going to go tell Dia that the bounty had been lifted on her and also to scout about the apartment block and see what they could find out, while Bastila, Carth and myself would firstly go to the medical centre and then to the cantina. We leave the apartment and start towards the exit when a Twi'Lek rushes up to us, giving us a message that Canderous would like to meet with us at the cantina.  

Half way down to the medical centre, Carth asks "Bastila, I was wondering something. How did those Vulkar's manage to capture a famous Jedi like you? Were you knocked out when your escape pod crashed?" 

I'm very interested in finding this out also so I move closer to them to hear what she has to say. 

"No, I was conscious. But my force powers were exhausted from using my Battle Meditation in the battle for the Endar Spire. Without my help you might never have made it off the ship alive."

 "Fair enough" Carth replies, "But I've seen you Jedi in action. There's no way those 'thugs' would have stood a chance against your lightsaber." 

Flushing with embarrassment Bastila admits "My lightsaber was … misplaced. I couldn't find it after the crash. I looked *everywhere* in that pod. The Vulkar's came and overwhelmed me even as I searched for my weapon." 

Carth stares open mouthed at her for a moment then says "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You *lost* your lightsaber? Ha-ha! I mean, isn't that a violation of a Jedi code or something?" 

"Leave her alone, Carth" I pipe up, seeing that Bastila isn't taking this teasing too well.

 "This is no laughing matter. During the crash my lightsaber must of … it must of fallen from my belt and rolled under the seat. The Vulkar's probably found it when they searched the wreckage." Bastila splutters, getting madder by the second. 

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad, I'm sorry. It's just funny to think of a legendary Jedi losing her lightsaber. Take my advice: this is one detail you might want to keep out of the history texts." Carth tells her. 

"I hardly consider myself a legend, Carth. Though I will consider your advice when I relate these events to the Jedi Council. There is no need for them to know *every* detail of what transpired." Bastila then turns and stalks off ahead of us. 

Carth and I smile at each other and turn to follow her.  Zelka is overwhelmed when we hand over the serum and tries to offer us a reward. I turn him down but he insists on doing something in return, so offers us a discount for every time we purchase something from his shop. As we leave we are abused by Gurney who says how disappointed he is that we gave the serum to Zelka instead of Zax who would have paid top credit for it. Disgusted by him we just walk on past him, and head to the cantina to where we are supposed to meet up with Canderous Ordo. 

Initially he tries to flatter me by saying how impressed he was with my swoop racing. I get straight to the point and ask him what he wants. He proposes that we break into the Sith military base to get the codes needed to go though the blockade, he can't do this task as the Sith will turn their attentions onto Davik. In turn he will get us into Davik's Estate so we can appropriate the Ebon Hawk and all get off the planet Taris. We will need to purchase a droid from Janice's shop and use it to slice through the security systems to get onto the base, then find the codes. Once we have them we are to return to Javyar's Cantina where Canderous will be waiting for us. 

Bastila doesn't sense any darkness about this plan of action so we agree and head out to get more credits for the droid. I look at Carth, indicating the direction of the duelling ring again and he smiles, knowing that he can't stop me. I secretly get the impression he enjoys seeing me fight. Bastila voices her disapproval but I ignore her and head over to set up my next duel with Marl. This duel is longer and more difficult but I eventually come out on top. Carth comes over to me as I re-enter the room and gets out the medpacs, dabbing at a cut I received to my face. Bastila watches with interest for a short time, before another look of disapproval comes across her face. I suddenly get a swirling, tingling feeling come over me and look up at Carth. He has a surprised look on his face as my wound disappears before his eyes. 

"That should do it. Feel better now?" Bastila asks. 

It is then we both realise what she had done – used the Force to heal me. 

"Yes thankyou. That's a handy skill to have" I reply. "Only one duel to go now so I guess I'll go get it organised." 

My next opponent is Twitch. Everyone thinks he is insane, but I think I have his measure. As I return to the ring, I notice he has his blasters at the ready. I decide I will go with my stronger weapon tactics by using my vibroblades. Adrenaline surging through my system I race over to him and power attack. He shudders under my blow and grabs for his sword but I had the advantage of surprise and quickly subdue him. I am declared the victor and head out to collect on my winnings. Carth again meeting me at the door and saying, with what sounds like pride that I got that one over with quickly. Bastila looks at me with something that might be interpreted as respect for my abilities and we decide to make tracks to the droid shop. 

With some wheeling and dealing we manage to get Janice down to 1500 credits for the droid. Feeling pleased with ourselves we make tracks to the Sith Base. T3 makes short work of the security system, bypassing it so that we have access whenever we need it. I give him directions to go back to the apartment and wait for us there with Mission and Big Z, knowing that Mission will fall for the little guy.  The receptionist challenges us but we offer her 50 credits to not sound the alarm. She is delighted  to have more credits than the Sith pay her and quickly vacates the premises, not wanting to know why we are there. 

I go to the computer console and upload the schematics to my datapad, working out that we need to get to the elevator and go up a level to the Sith Governor's office. Also unlocking the elevator, although we have to deal with a shielded sentry droid in the lobby. We take the quickest route possible, coming across the Duros that we had assisted on our first outing. We release him from the torture cell and he quickly makes his way out of the base.  Going through another corridor and destroying another sentry droid as we go we reach the elevator lobby. Bastila uses her stun droid force powers while Carth and I throw a couple of grenades at it hoping to weaken its shield. We all rush it then and manage to overcome it. 

The coast clear we head into the elevator and up to our destination. Walking into the room we are confronted with:

 "Who dares break my mediation? You will pay for interrupting my … wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong. Who would have thought that a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet." 

"You Sith must be brought to judgement of all the blood you have spilled" I tell him, noticing that he is a dark jedi. 

"You are a fool – this is a new age! The Sith will be the ones passing judgement now! We are the new order of the Galaxy!" and with that he moves to strike. 

Bastila uses her stasis power to try and freeze him, the first time he rebuff's it but the second she manages to hold him for a second. Just long enough for Carth and I to rush him at the same time, both of us bringing down our blades and moving back to a defensive position. He in turn freezes Bastila momentarily and I move to strike again. I have never come up against a dark Jedi so powerful before but I am not going to let him get the better of any of us. Seeing that he has left his side open I signal to Carth to keep his attention while I strike. I get in a damaging blow but it is not enough to break him. Bastila uses her force healing on us during the battle then moves in and delivers the killing blow. 

All of us breathing heavily, I search him for the codes and thank her for healing us. My mind goes back to the first things he said to me when first confronted. Me? A Force Adept? I know Bastila said something about it before but I am still finding it hard to believe possible.  Deciding now that we had better get out of the base ASAP we set off at a jog, only slowing down once we were out in public once again, our new destination being Javyar's cantina and Canderous. We also needed to collect on the other bounties.

Bounties collected on and agreement made, Canderous takes us into Davik's Estate, telling Davik that he has found someone interested in joining the Exchange and asking him if he had heard of some of our exploits already. Davik has heard some of what we had been up to, especially after the swoop race, and falls hook, line and sinker for our cover story. He takes us on a tour of his Estate, showing us the Ebon Hawk amongst other things and then takes us to our guest quarters. He tells us that the slave's quarters are around the corridor and to feel free to make use of the facilities and services on offer. That we will remain his guest for a couple of days until he has done a full background check on us. 

Once he leaves the room, Canderous says now is the time to take come action. I call a quick time out though to ask him a little about himself. He proceeds to tell us that he is a Mandalorian and has been fighting for forty of 'our' years. He takes glory in battle for the sake of the battle. He is a bit gun hoe for me but he seems ok. Carth sees me 'checking Canderous out' and gives me a strange look. I just give him a smile and indicate that we should get going. Canderous notices the exchange between Carth and myself and decides that he could have abit of fun with this, filing it away for future reference. 

We head to the slave quarters to see what information we can find out. Leading the other two into the room I try to question the first slave I see and flush with embarrassment as she tells me that I would be better off talking to one of the male slaves. Both Canderous and Carth have a chuckle over my embarrassment but I'm not going to let them get to me, making my way over to the male slave to be greeted with: 

"Would you like a relaxing massage mistress? Whatever your desire we are here to serve" 

I look straight at Carth, thinking to get some of my own back on him and also hoping to extract some useful information at the same time, reply with "I'd love a massage right now."

 "As you wish mistress, You will find this most relaxing. If you would come with me into the massage room in the back …." 

As we pass by Carth he takes the bait, piping up in a strained voice with "Come on, I mean … I love a massage as much as the next guy, but we're not exactly on vacation here. We need to get going."  

Half an hour later I emerge feeling very relaxed and pleased with myself. I managed to flatter the male slave enough to tell me all the information I needed to know. I found out that Davik's pilot for the Ebon Hawk, Hudrow, is being held in a torture chamber after stealing some spice. That since the Sith had curtailed Davik's operations he wasn't allowed to get away with it this time and therefore was being punished. Knowing that he would have the codes we would need, I find out where the torture chamber is. The male slave tells me where it is plus the fact that there would be quite a few guards around the area. 

I wink at Canderous, getting a grin in turn from him, and give Carth a cheeky smile before turning to the slave to express how pleased I was with his services. He puff's his chest out with pride and asks me to tell Davik just how pleased I was with his efforts. Turning back to the boys, I indicate we should move out. Once out of ear- shot from the slave quarters, I turn to both of them to tell them what I had learnt. Canderous looks back at me with respect at my deviousness while Carth just shakes his head at me as if he can't believe what I'd just done. I ask the boys if they had any 'luck' with the female slaves and find out that no, they hadn't. Chalk another one up for the girls, I think to myself with a grin, again taking the lead and heading towards where I'd been told the torture chamber was.

We finally find Hudrow trapped in a torture cage, having to take out the two guard droid's first we release him. He is so grateful that he gives us the security codes that will allow us to obtain the Ebon Hawk. He thanks us for freeing him again and takes off at a run to get out of Davik's Estate before he can be recaptured.  Canderous now takes charge, telling us "we've got what we came for so let's get out of here".  

We too break into a run, heading towards the Hanger Bay. I duck into the room near the doors to activate the codes on the security console and we dash into the hanger.  Davik and Calo Nord are in there and soon a fight begins between us. The Sith are bombarding Taris, levelling it to the ground around us as we fight. We take out Davik first then turn our attention to Calo. He holds up a thermal detonator, saying that one way or another, we won't get out of there alive. At that moment a laser beam from the Sith hits the hanger close by Calo, he is crushed by falling debris as the ceiling comes crashing down around him. 

We take that as our queue and race towards the Ebon Hawk, stopping briefly to relieve Davik of his now un-needed supplies. Carth takes the controls and we radio the others to meet us. Picking them up we make our way out to the stars, witnessing and feeling Taris' destruction as we leave. I feel a wave of pain hit me, shocking me momentarily. Bastila sees this and says that it is feeling, through the Force, the lives end of those on the planet below. She then tells Carth to set a hyperspace course to Dantooine, telling me to head towards the gun turrets just as Carth announces: 

"Incoming Fighters!" 

I fly up the ladder, quickly strapping in and warming up the lasers, firing as soon as I am able.  I manage to knock out the fighters pursuing us and Carth warns us we are about to enter hyperspace. The night sky disappears in a flash of white streaks as we enter on our course to Dantooine.


	2. Ch 2 Dantooine

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only a joy in everything that George Lucus and Bioware have created. I have only used my imagination with this story. The first part of this is taken directly from the start of the game and throughout my story are direct quotes from conversations in the game, the only Character I lay any claim to is my PC Skye Organa.

***** Dantooine *****

Dantooine is the opposite of Taris, very agricultural and open with not a lot of buildings. The sky darkening from day to night as we approach. As we are landing, Bastila tells us she will go and see the Jedi Council and that we are to wait at the Ebon Hawk for her. Carth and I follow her outside and watch her go into the enclave, both of us wondering what is in store for us next. When she returns we are asked to follow her to the Jedi Council as they wish to speak with me. We share a puzzled look but follow Bastila through the centre. Carth catches up to her to ask her what is going on and I lag behind, thoughtful. 

A Padawaan stops me along the way and asks why I am not wearing my robes? Do I mock the Order?

 "_I think you are mistaken_." I reply, "_I came with Bastila_" 

She says she has heard of her and her abilities. Also that she has a foolish pride in those abilities. 

She apologises to me and says, "May the Force be with You", taking her leave.

 I hurry to catch up with Carth finding that Bastila has already preceded me into the Council Chamber. He is waiting for me at the entrance and tells me that they are waiting for me within. Thanking him I enter and immediately I feel the power within the room. I feel a presence pressing against my mind that is unsettling to say the least. A Twi'lek is the first to speak.  

"Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila on Taris. It is appropriate that you are here, I am Zhar, a Master within the Jedi Order. With me are Masters Vrook, Vandar and Dorak who is the chronicler of the academy." He points to each in turn and goes on to tell me that they have been discussing the issues that Bastila had brought before them - including my part in her rescue. 

With this I look at Bastila, surprised that she had admitted she *had* been rescued. She gestures for me to pay attention to what the Masters have to say.  I turn back to Master Zhar and he continues to address the issues that have been brought to their attention. Issues that, it seems, I am the center of. 

I feel the undercurrents of emotions swirling around the chamber, they are controlled but I feel concern, worry and I am surprised to feel fear. From the moment the Ebon Hawk entered the atmosphere of Dantooine, it seemed like a whole new world of awareness was opening up to me. I am unsure what to make of this new awareness and when asked my interpretation of events, I answer honestly but state that I am confused by it all. 

They tell me that they are considering me for Jedi training, that normally they wouldn't consider someone of my age and I look surprised at this, deciding to voice my own concerns and informing them of what the Dark Jedi on Taris had said about me being a Force Adept.  They take this news in and then say that they need to deliberate further, requesting that we return to the Ebon Hawk until they call for us again in the morning. Coming as close to bickering as Jedi can and one asks if they are all sure that Revan is gone?  This puzzles me but do not voice any questions regarding it. 

As I leave the chamber I find the pressure that has been pressing against my mind increase for a moment then lift. Feeling somewhat disturbed by the sensation I shake my head to try and clear some of the fog that was settling there. Carth looks at me with concern, asks if I am ok and what went on in there. Bastila informs him that we are not to talk about what goes on in the Council Chamber and that he will have to respect the will of the Jedi Council. 

He looks like he wants to argue the point with her but instead catches hold of me as I suddenly stumble and prevents me from falling as I pass out. Carth gives Bastila a dirty look then swings me up into his arms and carries me back to the Ebon Hawk. He takes me straight to my bunk, with Mission and Big Z right behind him, both asking what is the matter with me. Bastila starts to follow but gets forcibly told to go some place else and to leave me alone. 

He lays me down and asks Mission to get a damp cloth to wipe my face with. She races off to get one and Big Z follows her out, standing guard at the beginning of the corridor. Returning with the cloth, Carth asks her to try and get some information out of Bastila as to why I would faint after a session with the Council and to keep her distracted elsewhere although he doesn't think that Mission will get any information out of Bastila.  

_*~*I am in total darkness apart from a far away point of light. I hear a man's voice, filled with an unknown but powerful emotion, calling me as if from a great distance. Gently calling my name … "Skye… Skye, wake up, I *need* you to wake up". I move towards the point of light and push the darkness away from me.  The closer I get to the light, the brighter it is and I hear the man again speak, his familiar voice filled with raw emotion …telling me that everything will be alright, that he is here, that he won't let anything bad happen to me, not now, not ever."_ *~*

I feel something damp being gently dabbed over my face then taken away. Calloused fingers gently caress my jaw line, tilting up my chin. Lips press ever so softly against mine and I smile feeling a delicious sensation course through my body. My eyes flutter open to see Carth leaning over me, his eyes searching my face and asking if I am okay.

 "_Yes I'm ok, just very tired_" I murmur and with that my eyes again close and I am soon in a deep sleep. 

He watches me for a long time, seeing the smile still in place and a peaceful look on my face.  He finally rises and heads back to his own bunk, thinking that he should not of kissed me in a moment of weakness. He passes Mission along the way as she heads to bed also but doesn't realize that she had witnessed him kiss me while I slept.

_*~* Two figures are pacing infront of strange door. One dressed in a black flowing robe and a mask covering her face, the man dressed in brown and red. "The Dark Side is strong in this place - I can feel its power … is this wise?" They look at each other for a moment "The ancient Jedi sealed this entrance. If we go through this door, we can never go back. __The Order will surely banish us," The taller of the two said. "Are the secrets of the Star Forge truly so valuable? Can its power be worth the risk?" The slighter of the two waves her hand and the door unlocks. Both pause for only a moment before entering the room. A large metal structure is the focus of the room and as they approach it, it opens up to show a glowing star map."_  *~*

With a jolt I am sitting upright, my nightmare echoing in my mind. I rub my eyes and get up, heading towards the refresher unit in the Ebon Hawk. I am feeling disturbed but also puzzled, as I don't remember going to bed. I vaguely remember having another dream before my nightmare but for the moment, don't remember anything more. I step under the shower and let the water coarse over me. Feeling a little more like myself I emerge from the Hawk to see Carth standing at the bottom of the ramp, looking up at the sky.

 "_Morning Carth"_

He turns and looks at me, taking in my appearance before saying,  "This morning's getting stranger by the minute! First Bastila comes out looking like she's seen a ghost and now you do. If you think I'm not going to ask about last night, you're wrong. What is going on?"  

_"I had a rough night. Did she say anything else?"_

To this he tells me that she'd only said that I was to go straight to the Council Chambers. We turn and head that direction.  

"_Carth … how did I end up in my bunk last night?"_

His face flushes for a moment before he tells me that I'd fainted and he'd carried me in.

_ "Oh … ok."  _I wonder what could have embarrassed him but say that apart from my nightmare this morning I don't remember the night before. Almost as an after thought I add that I had another dream early in the night but the details of that aren't clear. A relieved look quickly flashes past his face, which again leaves me puzzled. 

As we near the Council Chambers I mentally prepare myself, raising invisible shields against the onslaught of mental powers in the room. Carth remains at the door as I enter the Chamber, and again I feel pressure against my mind. I am prepared for it this time and do not let it in. Unspoken surprise emanates all around the room. Master Zhar is the first to speak and says that they have agreed to train me as a Jedi. Also that Bastila has informed them of the shared vision that we had that morning. I am shocked that she had shared it and wonder aloud how that is possible. I am told that we share a connection through the Force, which is not unheard of. That our destinies are linked and that what effects one of us will affect the other as well.

 They go on to discuss the vision in more detail and I learn that it is Revan and Malak that I have been seeing in my mind's eye. Telling us that as soon as I have completed my training to their satisfaction, that Bastila and I will be investigating the old ruins for information regarding this star map. Master Zhar then indicates that I should precede him into the training room for my lessons to begin. I am now officially an Apprentice. 

I am to learn how to control my emotions through meditation, how to channel the Force into my actions for defense and attack and how to use my abilities to serve the Light side of the Force. I am to learn the histories of the Jedi and I am told that the Dark side is always there, lurking in the shadows - to be constantly on alert for it and I am taught the code that all Jedi follow: 

**_There is no Emotion: There is Peace._**

**_There is no Ignorance: There is Knowledge._**

**_There is no Passion: There is Serenity._**

**_There is no Chaos: There is Harmony._**

**There is no Death: There is the Force.**

I find myself instinctively able to do everything that is asked of me in my lessons. In my sparring matches with Bastila, I pick up quickly and easily, the swordsmanship skills required for when I make my own lightsaber. I also find that I have a very high empathy rating. I am able to pick up on the emotions of all those around me. This skill I find is difficult to control. While Bastila says that I am supposed to go to her with any problems, I find that it is much easier to speak with Mission. I am unnerved by the link that Bastila and I share and work on closing her off when I don't want her knowing my thoughts, which for some reason I can't fathom, keep centering around Carth. 

Mission and I haven't really had a good chance to talk since we left Taris and I ask her how she is feeling. She is shaken up quite abit from seeing what the Sith are capable of, destroying Taris just to get at Bastila like that, but she is determined to move on and wants to help us in any way she can in our fight against Malak and his followers. I sympathize with her, as I now know that I had felt their deaths as we left the planet. 

A few nights after I started my training I confide in Mission about the strange dream I'd remembered having before having the vision the Jedi Council deemed so important. She listens to me as I describe dreaming of a man calling out to me through all the darkness and that when I reach him and the light, he kisses me.  I can't picture what he looks like although I remember that his voice sounded familiar. She asks me if I am sure it _was_ just a dream when Carth walks in. I flush with embarrassment, knowing that he had overheard me talking of my dream and wishing that he hadn't. I am surprised to see a tinge of red on his face also. Mission just looks knowingly between the two of us, commenting on 'chemistry' and saying, "if only the blind could see" and disappears down to the common room to speak with Big Z, leaving us alone together. 

I sit for a time looking down at my hands before composing myself enough to look up at Carth. He is watching me carefully, and then asks how my training has been going. After a few awkward moments I relax and am able to talk with him about how I have been handling it. I find that I can bounce theories off him and that he is more understanding than the Masters when I try and figure out some of the hidden meanings of some of the texts I have studied. We make it a nightly ritual to talk through my theory lessons and he learns more about the Jedi than Bastila approves of.  I learn that there are three types of Jedi, which are distinguished by different coloured lightsaber blades, although with different crystals you can change the colours of the blades and what they are able to do. 

Blue is for the Jedi Guardian. This Jedi battles against the forces of evil and the dark side. They focus more on combat training and use of the lightsaber.      

Yellow is for the Jedi Sentinel. This Jedi ferrets out deceit and injustice, bringing it to light. They focus less on combat and more on other skills and abilities.

Green is for the Jedi Consular. This Jedi seeks to bring balance to the universe. They mediate between other groups using their powers to end conflict and preserve peace.

One morning, Master Zhar tells me that he feels I am ready to take my trials. "There is no Emotion", he states. "_There is Peace._" I answer. "There is no Ignorance"  "_There is Knowledge_." "There is no Passion" "_There is Serenity_." "There is no Chaos" " _There is Harmony_." There is no Death" "_There is the Force_."  He tells me that I have passed my first test and that soon I will be a full member of the Jedi Order. 

Now I am told to go and see Master Dorak for instruction regarding my lightsaber. Master Dorak asks me a series of questions to see how I will deal with certain problems I might face. Through his questioning he says that I am most suited to be a Jedi Consular. He hands me a green crystal and sends me back to the training room to construct my own lightsaber. I find my hands know exactly the right way to place the crystal, as if I had made a lightsaber before. With quiet skill I work on it, blocking out all else except what I am doing. When I finish I have a smooth, sleek handled weapon. I press the button and ignite my green blade, swinging it in an arch to test it then shutting it down. I take it over to where Master Zhar had been quietly observing me and hand it over for inspection. He examines it carefully testing the weight and grip and telling me I have successfully completed my second test. 

For my third test he says that I have to go into the grove, that I have to remove the taint that has spoilt it. I am allowed to take my companions with me if I wish to, as there are many kath hounds roaming the fields and that it is safer to travel in numbers.  I go back to the Ebon Hawk to find Carth. Canderous looks up from where he is tinkering with the swoop bike, so I ask him if he would like to come along. He jumps at the chance and says he will meet us over the bridge towards the Matale grounds.  Carth dons his armour and is soon ready to move out. I am welcoming the opportunity to see just how good Canderous is in battle. By now we had all heard his war stories and I wanted to separate some fact from fiction. 

As we walk about the courtyard outside the enclave I am drawn to talk to a man staring out into the distance. He says his name is Nemo and that it is good to look at the wonders of Nature. I agree and look around at the landscape, taking in its beauty. He asks me what I am up to and I reply that I am on a task for the council. He tells me a little about the grove's location but won't say any more, leaving me to make my own judgements. Carth and I go on further and stop to talk with another couple, they are waiting to go and see the council about some matter. They tell us about the family feud that has been going on between the Matale's and the Sandral's also and that Casus Sandral has gone missing. Also that Shen Matale is missing as well. Telling them we will keep it in mind during our travels we head off again as we see Canderous over the bridge getting quite impatient. 

A distraught father, Jon, stops us again. He tells us that the Mandalorian warriors killed his daughter. We tell him that we will see what we can do about them, if we happen to run into them and once again move off. Leaving the sanctuary of the enclave, we are attacked by some vicious kath hounds. The boys seem to revel in the action after so long being idle and the hounds don't stand a chance. They are the first of many as we continue on our way to the grove. We come across some caves on the way and decide to check them out, hoping to find some of the crystals I'd been told about for modifying my lightsaber. 

We find some but also come across some Kinrath that we have to deal with first. We find quite a few crystal shards there and I also find a pretty amethyst stone. We head back out of the cave and head towards the grove once more. Reaching it I see a young cat-like Cathar woman kneeling in the centre of some ruins. She senses our approach and freezes Carth and Canderous in stasis then attacks me. Her lightsaber glows red and she has such anger and hurt emanating out of her. The battle is long as we are evenly matched. Finally I wear her down and she switches off her blade expecting me to cut her down. Instead I talk with her. 

She is surprised by this and says that the grove is her place of darkness. I reach out to her through my empathy and finally she tells me why she has turned to the dark side. She had struck down her Master during training and killed her in anger. I convince her to return to the Enclave and speak with the Masters there, as I am sure that they will welcome her back into the order. I feel that she needs some encouragement so I offer to walk with her. I tell her my name is Skye and she tells me her name is Juhani. I then introduce Carth and Canderous who have come out of stasis weapons at the ready. They are not happy by the situation but have recognised that I have returned Juhani from the dark path that she had been on.  

As expected, the Masters welcome her back with open arms. Thanking me for returning Juhani to the light. I am also told that I have now completed my last test, that I am now a fully-fledged member of the Jedi Order. I am given my robes and congratulated on my promotion to Padawaan. 

Bastila and I are now told to investigate the old ruins to the north of the enclave. We are to get a good night's rest and start out in the morning. We are also asked to do something about the feud between the Matale's and the Sandral's. We head back to the Ebon Hawk and have a small celebration over my promotion.  After a while I disappear into the swoop hanger, heading straight for the workbench. I pull out the amethyst stone that I had found and make a necklace out of it. I was drawn to the stone and as soon as I put it on I feel a calming sensation come over me. I also do some modifications to my lightsaber. Before anyone notices I am gone, I head back into the common room and rejoin the others. 

A cheerful night is had by all and at first light Bastila, Carth and myself head off towards the Matale's Estate. We are greeted by one of his droids and are told that Ahlan Matale will see us in a moment and to wait outside. He tells us his side of the story, which we gather will be a similar version to Nurik Sandral's. Carth makes a few very Jedi like comments, which Bastila pounces on.

 "What can I say? You pick up a few things" is his answer. 

Taking the path towards the Sandral's Estate we come across the body of a man that has been badly mauled by the kath hounds. On him is a datapad journal stating that he is Casus Sandral. Looking through the datapad, we all agree that the Jedi Council might be very interested in his findings in regards to the ruins. 

Rounding a turn in the path, still in the Matale grounds, we come across some Mandalorian raiders who execute a man for not giving them enough payment, for what we don't hear. None of us can stand the site we had just witnessed and therefore go into aggressive negotiations with them. Carth throws a grenade then picks off the raiders on the left side with his blasters, while Bastila and I charge in, freezing them in stasis and stunning others before attacking them with our lightsaber's humming. 

Working as a well organised and practiced team we quickly defeat them, searching for any information on where the other groups are then going in search of the others. We find the next group in the Grove. Circling silently we set our trap. Carth again lobs grenades, this time into the centre and then opens fire on the raiders, using the rocks as cover. Bastila comes in from the left, freezing and attacking in a deadly dance and I come in from the right. I am new to my stun powers, not quite strong enough to freeze them in stasis yet but find it is still effective for what needs to be done. I have also learnt how to heal and use this power whenever the need arises. 

We have found the Leader here and he proves harder to overcome. Having dealt with the other raiders, the three of us turn our focus on him, Carth putting his blasters in his holsters in favour of a double-bladed sword he's picked up from the battlefield. Against the three of us, the Leader quickly falls. I take his helmet and put it into my pack, telling the other two that it is for Jon. We then head towards the third group of raiders, which according to the Leader's datapad, are on the Sandral Grounds. They are not as organised as the first two groups and are quickly dispatched as we head on to deliver our sad news at the Sandral Estate. 

We are greeted a little more cordially at the Sandral's and are led inside to await Nurik. We tell him that we have found his son's body and he asks if we had found his Casus' journal. I hand it over and Bastila tells him that the Jedi Council may have an interest in what he had been studying. He asks us to leave him with his grief and leaves the room. Before we can leave a young dark girl comes in. She informs us that her father has Shen locked up in one of the back rooms and for us to rescue him before her father does something terrible in his mad grief. Through my empathy, I sense that there is something else behind her request. I question her further and find out that Shen and Rahasia have fallen in love, that they want to be together but can't openly because of their father's.  

We follow her directions and find Shen in a room at the back. He is a stubborn man and won't leave unless he knows that Rahasia will be safe also, so we have to double back to find her again. Giving her Shen's message, she agrees to meet us outside. Again we backtrack to get Shen. When told that she will be waiting for him, he is most eager to go. As soon as he and Rahasia spy each other, they fly to each other's arms. Shen swinging her around and kissing her soundly. Smiling at them I comment to Carth and Bastila that isn't love grand and that they make a great looking couple. I notice an odd look on Carth's face, a sad kind of smile as if he were remembering something – or someone. I file that away for future reference, deciding to ask him about it later. 

"Uh-oh, this looks like trouble" I hear Carth murmur. 

Looking around I see both Ahlan Matale and Nurik Sandral coming from opposite directions and heading straight for us. They both look very angry and don't seem to notice how happy their children are, instead arguing with each other. 

"You two just need to calm down." I say, getting in between them adding "You should try to sort this out *together*" 

I try and get them to see reason, telling them that their children do grow up and leave home eventually, but to no avail. They just manage to isolate both of their children more. Rahasia and Shen tell their parents that they will go away somewhere else to be together, that they will not let this family feud destroy their love for each other. Both Nurik and Ahlan tell their children that they are no longer welcome in either household and both stalk off in different directions, the animosity still hanging in the air between them. Time has gotten away from us so we head back to the Jedi Enclave for the night, deciding that we should be fresh for tackling the ruins in the morning. Getting back, Bastila heads off to see one of the Masters while Carth and I catch up with Shen and Rahasia and they can't thank us enough for helping them to remain together. 

"Now we finally have a place to share our love, without fear or reprisals from our families" Shen tells us. 

I ask "What are your plans now?" 

"We will stay here for the next little while … we are still hoping our parents will learn to set aside their differences and welcome us back into their homes. If they do not, perhaps we will travel to Coruscant or the Core Worlds and make our fortunes there." Shen replies.

 "I wish you the best of luck, Shen. I hope you two find the happiness I once new myself." Carth tells him. 

My curiosity is fuelled again when I hear Carth talking to Shen and it makes me wonder more about this man that has become my friend, confidant and travelling companion. We walk back to the Ebon Hawk in silence, each of us deep in thought and once inside head in opposite directions, Carth towards the cockpit and me to one of the small storage rooms. I had placed a mat on the floor of this room for my meditations and I now sit cross-legged on it. I pull the amethyst out from under my shirt and hold it in my hand; feeling the warmth and calming effect of the stone surround me. I find my meditation is more focused with the stone to concentrate on and I enter a deep trance-like state, losing all track of time. 

 "Here she is" a voice breaks into my consciousness "Should have known she'd be meditating." 

Coming out of my trance I look up to see Carth and Mission. He comes forward and offers me a hand up. Taking his hand I feel a contact shock and look up at his face to see if he felt it also. A look of surprise had crossed his face so I figure that he did also. Not knowing what to make of it I don't comment on it at all. We head into the common room for the evening meal and enjoy another night of camaraderie before retiring.

The following morning I am awake before the others so have the beverages brewed by the time they all surface. Carth looks like he had a restless night but Bastila looks rested, finishing breakfast we head off in the direction of the ruins. Again we run into Kath Hounds on the way but they are dealt with smartly and efficiently. The closer we get to the ruins, the more I feel a dark foreboding presence. I ask Bastila if she feels it also and she answers affirmative. Carth just looks at us, shaking his head and muttering something about Jedi instincts. He is getting used to our exchanges often hearing one of us start a sentence and the other finish it. We enter the ruins very cautiously, searching and looking over our shoulders, feeling as if something is watching us. 

We come across an ancient droid in the centre of a room and discover poor Nemo's remains on the floor nearby. Bastila collects his things so we can take them back to the Enclave, while I try and communicate with the droid. It is cycling through a variety of languages and finally I recognise one of them as an ancient Selkath. The droid says that we have to prove ourselves worthy to go through the door to find the secrets within, the secrets of the Star Forge. I try to question the droid further, asking it questions about the Builders it had mentioned and also the Star Forge, but am unable to get much more information from it. Instead we are to go through both of the side doors – east and west - and if we are successful we will be able to go though the central door. 

We go through the eastern door first and are confronted with a flame-throwing guardian droid. Working well as a team we quickly dispatch it and I head over to an ancient looking computer console. Turning to look at Carth and Bastila I tell them that I haven't seen one this old before. At the sound of my voice the computer makes a strange noise. I get an idea and pull out my datapad from my backpack, inserting it into the computer's receptacle. It makes another buzzing noise and I remove the datapad. Seeing it made a noise when I spoke before I talk to the computer and I am successful in making it understand me. I find that I have to answer a puzzle regarding life-giving planets. My answers for the first question are Oceanic – Grassland – Arboreal.  

Next we are to go to the western room. Again we face a guardian droid, this one has a freezing weapon and we have to work around that to take him out. Again we have to go though the same process to operate the ancient computer console in that room. My next question is in regards to death-like planets with the answers being Desert – Volcanic – Barren. That task completed we head towards the one remaining door. As we approach it, a shield is lowered and it opens for us. 

Going inside we find ourselves in another hallway with a door at the far end. We cautiously go though that door and discover what Revan and Malak found, the item that initially started them on the path to the darkside. The starmap opens up like a metal flower and a map appears in its centre. The dark feeling is the strongest in this room and we don't stay long. Just long enough to get the information required from the starmap. We all recognise what looks to be hyperspace co-ordinates for Tatooine, Korriban, Manaan and Kashyyyk. As soon as we have this information we leave the ruins and outside I suddenly feel like a weight has been lifted from me. Looking at Bastila and Carth I notice them visibly relax also. Our next course of action is to return to the Council Chambers to report what we have found. 

The Council are very concerned by the news that we bring them and tell us that they need to deliberate on it overnight, sending us back to the Ebon Hawk until they again call for us. The following morning we head back to the Council Chambers to be informed that we have a new mission. We are to travel to the planets listed on the starmap to find out what else Revan and Malak had found and to find the location of the Star Forge itself. Also that we can return to Dantooine whenever we feel we need a place of rest or refuge.

Leaving the Council chambers I sense that Carth wishes to talk to me. We sit on one of the stools around the docking bay and he turns to me saying he feels like he is being left out of the loop. 

Feeling mischievous I turn to him saying "_You were born out of the loop_". 

"Very cute. Any cuter and you'd pass for a Gamorrean's sister_" _

 "_Better than a Gamorrean's mother_" 

He turns serious now and asks me straight out to tell him what is going on, that Bastila has been as closed mouthed as the rest of the Jedi Council and he doesn't like it.

 "_I'm not the one leaving you out of the loop Carth_" I tell him, trying to placate him.

 Looking him in the eye I tell him about the bond between Bastila and I, that the Council feels that it will be important for us to work together to find more about what Revan and Malak discovered. His face is suspicious and he tells me that he finds it hard to believe that there could be a bond, he doesn't trust the Jedi Council and feels they are not telling us everything. I can sense the distrust and anger within him but even though I don't trust the Council much either I find myself defensive against his verbal onslaught. When he lets fly the accusation that I would betray him sparks fly and I state that I'm not Saul, I **won't**betray him. 

_"_Well we'll just see about that won't we," He accuses, "You're a neophyte Padawaan who's been saddled with the responsibility of tracking down these star maps. Why? That's not normal_."_

Not backing down I yell back at him "_Are you saying I'm not needed? Well I'm here and that's not going to change! Get over it!"_ With that I stalk off, heading into the Hawk and to my meditation room. _Why do I let him get to me like this?_ I keep asking myself, silently fuming. 

Finding it hard to concentrate enough to meditate I head to the storage hold to check on our supplies. Busily checking to see what we have and what we might need I quickly lose track of time. Seeing what is needed I head back out to the store and purchase the items we will most need, then head back to the common room for some lunch. I spy Carth but don't talk to him, choosing instead to give him the silent treatment. Sensing that Bastila wishes to talk to me I ask her what is up? She says that she has been watching how I deal with different situations and that I seem to be choosing the Light path and hopes that I continue to do so. She also asks me a series of questions trying to figure out what sort of person I am character wise. Feeling wary as I have already had one argument today, I answer as she asks me where I'm from  - 

"_The Outer Rim planet of Deralia." _ 

"What was my position on the Endar Spire?"

 "_As a general soldier – but you knew that."_ She asks me a few other questions and then when she asks me my age I find I've had enough of her inquisition "_Isn't all of this in my service record?"_ I ask her. She agrees that it is but that she wanted to see if I was going to be honest with her. I would like to get to know Bastila abit better, seeing as we have this bond and all so I ask her how she became a Jedi. She tells me that she was discovered on the planet Talravin and that she was taken from her parents for training with the Jedi at a very young age. That she remembered missing her father terribly.  She goes on to tell me that she had had no further contact with her family since joining the Jedi Order.

 "A child is too young to understand the sacrifices that must be made. It is better that they have no contact with their family once they are removed. Once I was older, I realised the wisdom of this policy. A Jedi must do what is needed, personal desires notwithstanding. Love can only obscure and confuse the matter." I am very interested when she brings up the topic of 'Love' and I notice that Carth is watching closely also. She tells me that love is discouraged in the Jedi Order. 

"_Discouraged? Why?"_ I ask her. 

"Relationships with family members are fraught with powerful emotions. Such extremes are to be avoided. Anger and hate are the worst, but even love can lead to folly." 

_"You aren't allowed to love?"_ I question her. 

"Emotional entanglements can be dangerous. They can impair rational thought, they can lead to outbursts of uncontrolled emotion. A Jedi must be above such things." 

_"You don't sound very convinced" _I reply.

 "It can be a hard lesson to learn." She adds and she goes on to say that she didn't get along too well with her mother, although the separation from her father she felt most of all. 

"_Are you saying that you no longer feel love?_"

 "Even a Jedi cannot always control the feelings of the heart. We must do our best to guard against it, no matter what the cost. But some sacrifices are harder than others" With that she adds that she doesn't wish to talk about it any longer and moves off to one of the other rooms to meditate. Softly I say to myself that I'm not sure I can live like that, and as I turn to go outside. I see a thoughtful look on Carth's face. He avoids eye contact and heads off to the cockpit … his usual place of refuge. I head outside for some fresh air, my thoughts tumbling around in my mind … _Not allowed to love? I really don't think I could handle that._  

Finally I decide I had better head back to the ship so we can get started on the next part of our mission when I get stopped by a Twi'Lek who says his name is Lur Arka Sulas. He asks me if I had seen a young girl by the name of Sasha. I tell him that I haven't seen her but will keep an eye out for her in our travels, with that I head back into the Ebon Hawk. We all meet in the common room to discuss our next course of action and decide that we will head to Kashyyyk. Carth then going to the cockpit to prepare the ship for take off. Joining him there but still giving him the silent treatment, I take the co-pilot's chair and we run through the pre-flight check. Carth then takes us up as smoothly as you please, entering the hyperspace course and punching the controls. White streaks tear past us as we enter hyperspace, surfing smoothly on our way to Kashyyyk.


	3. Ch 3 Kashyyyk

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only a joy in everything that George Lucus and Bioware have created. I have only used my imagination with this story. The first part of this is taken directly from the start of the game and throughout my story are direct quotes from conversations in the game, the only Character I lay any claim to is my PC Skye Organa.****

*****Kashyyyk*****

I see a starmap in the middle of a tall forest, the trees tower over it. There looks to be an ancient computer console of some sort next to it but everything is dark. The power of the dark side is strong in this place …

After we had entered hyperspace I had gone to the bunkroom and lay down for a while, eventually falling asleep.  I wake feeling disturbed once again and wandering into the common room I spy Bastila sipping on a hot cup of caffa and pour one for myself, thinking that it might be a good idea. She looks pale and though the link I feel that she must have shared the vision also. 

"So where about's do you think this one is?" I ask her.

 "It looks like it was on the forest floor but I am not certain of the exact location." She replies. 

 "I guess we'll soon find out once we're on the surface. I might take Zaalbar with me this time, he being a local and all."  Bastila nods in agreement. 

I turn and head towards the bunkroom to speak with Mission. Even though Zaalbar has sworn a life-debt to me, he hasn't said much about his past. I am wondering if Mission might be able to shed some light as to why he had left Kashyyyk. She tells me that he had some disagreement with his father over something but no details. He's more the strong silent type, doesn't like to say much. Mission then goes on to tell me alittle about her brother, how he met up with a Twi'Lek dancer – Lena – and that Griff and Lena had left her alone on Taris.  I didn't know she had a brother so I ask her what happened. She seems to think that Lena got her 'hooks' into him and that she was the reason why Griff left her. She's very touchy about it all and I don't blame her really. I wouldn't like it if I was abandoned somewhere either. 

I decide to head to the cockpit to see how long before we arrive when Zaalbar stops me, saying that we have a problem in the storage hold. That some of the ration packs have been tampered with. I don't like the sound of this so I go to investigate straight away. I find that the rations have been reduced considerably, and that we will have to stock up again once we land, we'd had enough to last a month and now it wouldn't last us a fortnight. I figure I had better search the rest of the ship to see if anything else is missing. 

As I walk silently though the ship, checking as I go along, I keep thinking I hear footsteps behind me, when I turn there is no one there. Circling back towards the supply hold I catch a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. I find that we have a young stowaway. She is very frightened and speaks a strange dialect. With some coaxing I work out that her language is her own version of Mandalorian. Quietly I sit with her, working out that she had been hiding out on the Ebon Hawk long enough to refer to it as 'home', that she had come onboard at Dantooine and that her name is Sasha. It is then that I remember the conversation I had had with a Twi'Lek just before we left he had been looking for a young girl who had gone missing. He must have meant Sasha. She seems to trust me so I lead her out to Mission and Juhani, asking them to take care of her. Sasha catches sight of Canderous and hides behind me, very frightened. I look up at Canderous and he gets my unspoken suggestion. He moves off towards the swoop hanger. I manage to untangle myself from Sasha's grip and Juhani distracts her by taking her into the galley to get her something to eat. 

Following Canderous into the hanger I sit myself on the workbench and watch him for a moment. I have noticed from time to time that he has shown more compassion that I had first given him credit for, that underneath his rough, tough, warriors exterior, he has a softer side. I figure he wouldn't like to admit it either. I decide to be tactful and just briefly thank him for understanding the situation with Sasha before I change the subject, asking him about more of his war stories. We are interrupted by Carth's voice over the speaker, telling us we are about to land …

We all meet in the common room to work out what our next course of action is. Carth says he will take T3 and visit the Czerka Corporation store to get more supplies while the Canderous says he wants to get some parts fix the swoop bike.  Bastila and Juhani will occupy Sasha. Zaalbar and Mission follow me out. We disembark and straight away are stopped by a Czerka representative. He is a slimy character and immediately sends chills of dislike down my spine. As we are an 'unscheduled' arrival we are to pay the 100 credit docking fee before being allowed to go anywhere. He then makes my blood boil by telling me to keep my 'slave' under control. This understandably upsets Zaalbar and I have trouble getting him to let me handle things. I manage to get him to go along with me and I turn back to deal with the slimeball, silently promising that I will do something about him and his slave taking ways. Slavers are nothing but scum vermin in my opinion and I find myself having to recite the Jedi code to calm my temper.  

We move out and away from the dock, Big Z stopping to breathe deeply, commenting that he had almost forgotten what it was like being 'home'. 

A little further on a Twi'lek woman calls out "Mission? Is that you? It's me, Lena. Remember? I was dating your brother back on Taris."  

Mission looks shocked as she replies "Lena? What … what are you doing here? Where's Griff?"

Lena tells us that she had broken up with Griff a few month's after leaving Taris, that he was bad news and that Mission was much better off without him. I have to try and calm Mission down as she gets very defensive about Griff, accusing Lena of being a cantina rat. I sense that Lena is being truthful so try and get though to Mission that maybe her brother isn't the man she thought he was. Lena mentions that she wanted to take Mission with them when they left Taris but Griff had refused to, saying that he was being held back by having to look after her. He is nothing but trouble and ditched her after she ran out of money. When we ask where Griff is now, she tells us that he is on Tatooine trying to make his fortune out there. 

Taking her cue to leave when Mission accuses her of being a table-dancing, brother-stealing home wrecker, she parts with one last comment "I didn't mean to upset you Mission. But one day you will see that I am right about your brother, I only hope it isn't too late by then."  

Looking at Mission I see pain and anger flash across her face. She has a lot to think about now and I just hope that she can try and see both sides of the scale. Lena sounded sincere to me and I sensed no deception in her through the force. I have a feeling that Griff might just be one of those males that were just out to make a quick buck and didn't care who got in the way. In my opinion, Mission is far better off without him but I will hold my tongue and my judgement until I speak with him first. Further on we are confronted by Czerka guards who I just try to ignore. I tell them that I have paid the docking fee and that I will go though the gates if I wish to. 

I am getting very tired of the Czerka Corporation attitude and find myself taking refuge in the Jedi code once again. Through the gates and we are shocked to see more Czerka goons killing a Wookie. I am not impressed and demand to be told what is going on. I do not like to see innocent's murdered in cold blood and a fight ensues. My force powers are getting stronger and I can now freeze them in stasis. Doing so, Mission and Zaalbar finish them off. I search them and find an id card, which I pocket thinking that it might come in handy down the track. 

Looking up and around us I find it so amazing that the trees can be so large. I couldn't remember seeing trees this huge and I know Mission never has either, both of us in awe of the magnificent sight of them. As we follow along the timbered pathway, I begin to sense something dark up ahead. We had run into the forest Kinrath and other creatures that meant us harm but this is a dark overbearing presence … three of them to be exact. Three dark Jedi await us as we round the next bend. Somehow I manage to freeze two of them in stasis allowing Mission and Zaalbar to fire on them from afar while I ignite my lightsaber and attack the third. He has a double bladed red lightsaber and puts up a fierce fight, throwing everything at me making me force heal myself often. Don't ask me how but I manage to catch him up in a force whirlwind and get a few good strikes in. Mission and Zaalbar, having finished off the other two, add their strikes to mine and we finally overcome him. Panting for breath I lean against the huge trunk of a tree so I can recover. 

This is the first time since becoming a Jedi that I've come up against dark Jedi, let alone three of them, and I find it difficult to comprehend the darkness I felt radiating out of them.  After a moment I am ready to continue and we run into more trouble, of a slightly different type. We have come across the Wookie village guard and he accuses us of bringing a taint to the village. I have no idea what he is talking about and turn to Zaalbar who fills me in slightly. He tells us that he is regarded as a 'madclaw' for attacking his brother with his claws and that he was banished because of it. He had found out and accused his brother of dealing with the slavers and they had fought. Claws are not to be used as weapons in their society and he, in his anger had used his. We are taken to Chuundar, the village Chieftain and Zaalbar is taken from us. I am told that to get him back I must perform a task for him. There is another 'madclaw' in the Shadowlands that I must deal with and then he will think of releasing Zaalbar. 

Mission is very upset at losing Big Z once again so we head back to the Ebon Hawk, having to fight through some more kinrath's on the way. I don't feel like tackling the Shadowlands late in the day, let alone after dark and wish to get a good night's sleep before heading down there. Everyone is in the common room when we return, asking where Big Z is. Mission is looking very downcast and upset so Juhani and Sasha go with her to the bunkroom. I indicate that I would like to speak with Bastila and we head towards the cockpit for some privacy. I tell her about my run in with the dark jedi and she nods her head saying that she had felt the dark presence also. Carth puts in an appearance at that point and I get the impression he had eavesdropped on our conversation. "That's in then, I'm going with you tomorrow, no arguing about it," he tells me, confirming my suspicion. I look questioningly at Bastila, requesting her presence in the morning also and she nods agreement as she heads back to the common room. 

I look out the front of the Hawk lost in my thoughts for a long moment before I feel a hand on my arm. Carth is carefully watching me and I turn my attention back to him, our earlier conflict forgotten. Taking his handkerchief from his pocket he carefully wipes some blood from my face. I hadn't even noticed I'd been bleeding and recall that it must of happened when we fought the last lot of kinrath on the way back. I am feeling quite drained of both energy and force powers, making him comment about how pale I'd gotten. Putting his hand on the small of my back he gives a gentle push and escorts me back to the common room, seating me down and putting a hot cup of caffa and a bowl of stew in front of me. Glancing up to thank him I give Carth a sad, tired smile, my mind working over time on what I have to do to get Big Z back again. I sip on my caffa, eat my dinner and listen to the others talking about how they got on that day with their various tasks. As soon as I'm finished I make my way to the refresher unit, quickly cleaning myself up and head to my bunk. I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Feeling refreshed I wake early in the morning and head into the galley to get some breakfast. I have a fresh brew of caffa ready when Bastila and Carth come in and hand them each a mug. We sit in companionable silence, hearing the sounds of snoring coming from the male bunkroom – Canderous is still sound asleep. 

"How do you sleep with that going on" I comment, laughing at Carth. 

A sour look crosses his face and says one word – earplugs. Finishing up we head down the ramp and towards the basket that will take us down to the Shadowlands. Gorwooken takes us down, warning us as we go that the journey down is long and could draw the unwelcome interest of the predators below. Taking heed of his warning we are silent on the trip down. 

Reaching the ground we discover we have drawn the attention of a different kind of predator – Calo Nord and his flunkies are camped not far from the basket. He tells us that the sith won't get in the way of our demise this time and I get the impression he had made a deal with them. Freezing his flunkies in stasis, Bastila and I focus our attention on Calo while Carth fires upon Calo's two Wookie companions. We find Calo resistant to stasis and throw a few grenades his direction, trying to weaken his personal shield. We move in to attack him from both directions, allowing Carth a clear view to fire on him as he had taken care of the others. He is a tough enemy to take down but we eventually manage to, searching him for information and find that he had 2000 credits on him – guessing it is prepayment for our demise. We move off further into the Shadowlands. 

Bastila and I turn to each other as we head deeper into the Shadowlands as we both feel a ripple through the force. We head in the direction the Force is pointing us and see an amazing sight. An old man is fighting four of the local predators, a green lightsaber flashing as he does battle. He drops the last of them as we reach him and shuts his blade down. Telling us to follow him, he leads us to his hut, commenting as he goes that yes he lives under a fallen log. Introducing himself as Jolee Bindo, he tells us that he wishes us to perform a task for him. ]

We have to remove some unwanted poachers from his 'garden'. The poachers are killing the local Tach and he wants them stopped, preferably with a peaceful solution, as he doesn't want further trouble for the Wookies. He mentions that there are other obstacles he can help us with in our search and that he would also like to join our party. He points us in the direction and we set off to see what we can do about it. We soon come across the poachers, noticing that they have quite a few sonic emitters around the camp. Carth speaks with the Captain and is told that they are not going to leave because of a hermit. I sidle up to one of the guards, flirting with him and asking what the emitter is for.

 "So the sonic emitter is the only thing keeping you hear?" I ask him. 

He replies that it is so I suggest that if it weren't turned on he wouldn't have to guard it any longer. As he his disgruntled with the Captain and his task he gives me the code to shut it down, commenting that he 'didn't' help me out. Carth and Bastila keep the Captain distracted; I think his attention is focused on Bastila mostly as most of the other men are ogling her also. I make my way over to another guard and repeat the process, managing to shut down several of the emitters. It doesn't take long for the large predator to come charging through the camp. The Captain, with a horrified look on his face begins to run, his men following closely behind him. Carth, Bastila and myself are standing off to the side when the creature tears through, ignoring us in favour of the running men. 

"What was that creature," I ask as. 

Carth answers me that it is a Terentatek. As soon as he mentions the name of it I realise that this is what one of the Twi'lek's at the Enclave had told me about. That they feed off Force sensitive's and are difficult, but not impossible, to kill. I had been told about the 'great hunt' to reduce the Terentatek's numbers and that many of the Jedi on that hunt never returned. 

Returning to Jolee, he says that he doesn't feel the stench of death about us and asks why we spared them. I mention that there was a peaceful solution and that I didn't feel like taking their lives when they could be removed in another way. When told about the Terentatek he informs us that he knew the creature was around and that the older Wookies used to battle the beast to prove courage within their culture. Asking him if we can now continue he nods in agreement and leads us off to where Czerka has placed a force shield. Dealing with that he then leads us to the Star Map. 

We have to battle our way though may of the local predators on the way. Nearing the sight, Bastila and I both comment that it looks familiar. Jolee watches us both carefully and I get the impression that he knows more than he will let on. He seems to know a lot about everything but doesn't wish to talk about much except for in riddles or odd stories. We all sense the dark presence around us as I walk straight up to the hologram computer. I have to go though a lot of rigmarole to get the star map opened as it wants specified answers to it's questions. Initially it had said it recognised me and that startled all of us, then it changed its findings saying that the patterns were wrong and setting its guardian droids onto us. After defeating them it says that during the battle it did recognise the correct patterns, opens the star map and shuts itself down. Such a contradiction of events but as we get the information we sort we continue on. 

Jolee then takes us to the Wookie Freyyr, the old Chieftain and Zaalbar's father. He is very hostile at first and attacks us. Defending ourselves by freezing him in stasis several times until he realises we are not going to harm him he finally calms down enough to talk with us. When we tell him that we are friends of Zaalbar's and that Chuundar is holding him in the village he softens up towards us more. Telling us that he is sorry that he didn't believe Zaalbar over the incident that had him banished. That when he had discovered Chuundar's deception and his dealings with the slavers it was too late. His authority had been undermined and he escaped down to the Shadowlands, waiting for a chance to redeem himself. Seeing this as his chance he says he will meet us up in the village once he has rounded up some support but firstly we would have to do something for him. 

We have to collect Bacca's blade from the hide of the Terentatek. Jolee leads us to the ritual grounds and I read the marker. We had tangled with some forest kinrath and now hang up an 'offering' for the Terentatek. It doesn't take long in appearing and between the three of us Jedi and Carth we manage to over come it quickly, retrieving the blade and also finding a datapad. Reading it we discover that it belonged to one of the Jedi sent out for the great hunt. We head back to Freyyr. Now he tells us he will return to the village. Knowing that he would climb up and that we would take far longer to return up to the top we start back towards the basket lift. 

Upon our return to the basket Gorwooken is very hostile. He and his companions are loyal to Chuundar and have heard from spies of us helping Freyyr. He won't listen to reason and they attack us. They are no match for our jedi powers and the battle is soon over. Climbing into the basket Jolee takes control of it and we ascend to the village level.  An hour later we are led back to the village by one of Freyyr's supporters. 

It is good to see that Big Z is unharmed although he has absorbed enough of Chuundar's garbage about Czerka to be confused. I ask him to try and sort out a peaceful solution but that doesn't happen. Chuundar will not listen to reason, ordering the Czerka representatives to fight. Seeing this Zaalbar sides with his father. It is unfortunate that there has been more bloodshed but there wasn't any way of talking reason. Once the fighting has ceased we are thanked for our help. Zaalbar is honoured with Bacca's sword, being told that one day he would become the Chieftain of the village. As he has the life-debt with me he says that he will continue to journey with us. He follows us back to the Ebon Hawk knowing that his father is proud of him.

 The Wookies have fought their way into the Czerka docking bay and have taken it over and tell us that we are the only outsiders that they will allow to be there unharmed for some time to come. Mission comes flying out of the Hawk as soon as she sees Big Z, throwing her arms around his humungous frame. He looks down at her, patting her gently on her back. The reunion makes a very touching sight and soon has everyone smiling again. 

Jolee is introduced around the rest of the crew as we move back into the common room. Sasha warms to Jolee straight away and even looks calmer around Canderous, which is good to see. We decide to head back to Dantooine and return Sasha to her family. Carth heads to the cockpit to do a pre-flight check saying he doesn't trust any of the rest of us to do it right and I make a smart comment about a certain paranoid flyboy, making the rest of the crew crack up with laughter. He gives me a dirty look and shaking his head, disappears into the cockpit.

Arriving at Dantooine several hours later and feeling rested I head down the ramp, spying the Twi'lek Lur Arka Sulas talking with one of the docking bay mechanic's. I tell him about Sasha and ask if he would like to come onboard to see her. Once he agrees I lead him to her, telling him that she only speaks her own version of Mandalorian. He recognises her on sight and is very grateful for her return, promising to take her straight to her parents who have been extremely worried about her. Job done, we resupply again and decide that our next port of call will be Tatooine. Mission, Bastila and I sneak into the cockpit while Jolee, Juhani, Canderous and Carth are talking and prepare for lift off, laughing when Carth realises someone else is flying 'his precious ship' and comes racing in.

"Tough luck flyboy, it's our turn this time" he is told. I feel very comfortable in the pilot's chair and lift off goes perfectly. Even Carth has to agree how smooth it was. Setting our course for Tatooine we enter hyperspace. Bastila and Mission head to the common room to see what everyone else is up to and Carth takes the co-pilot's seat. I hear him clear his throat and I turn to look at him, seeing that he doesn't look very comfortable.

 "I, ahhh …I'm not very good at this. I… I know I owe you an apology. Uh, more than one probably. I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly in the battle over Taris, and now the Jedi have us looking for these… these Star Maps. I know this mission is important, it's just … I feel a bit useless, I can fight, sure, but I'm no Jedi… all this feels completely out of my league."

"Why don't you return to the front lines then?" I ask.

"Because this is more important. This may really, finally, make a difference… I suppose even if I can't figure out everything that is going on, I still want to help if I can. I just hate not knowing what's going on and feeling this… helpless. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the backside, haven't I?"

I know he is trying his best to apologise but none the less not wanting to make it easy for him I reply with "You sure have flyboy"

"Ha! Well… I guess I should be at least a little please that I haven't lost my touch. So … I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

I can't help myself, mischief takes over and cocking my head to one side I give him a sly look, "I don't know. Maybe you should work for it abit."

"Oh? I don't know if I like the sound of that …"

"Don't you want me to accept your apology?" I say with mischief dancing in my eyes.

Catching my eye he warily replies with "I don't know. What am I going to have to do for it?"

Seeing him looking worried and trying to keep a straight face I come out with "Just a little kiss. How about it?"

A strange look crosses his face and flushing red, he splutters "I … heh, I really think that I should, ah… get going." 

I can't keep a straight face any longer, pointing at him and laughing, "I was only joking Carth, relax"

Blushing he stammers, "I'm sorry, I'm glad things are better between us now. I should … I should go" and he high-tails it out of the cockpit, my laughter following behind him. I know I shouldn't have done it but I just couldn't help myself. I make myself comfortable for the first shift on our journey, knowing that one of the other's will come in to relieve me in a few hours.


	4. Ch 4 Travelling to Tatooine

(Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only a joy in everything that George Lucus and Bioware have created. I have only used my imagination with this story. Throughout my story are direct quotes from conversations in the game - JediKnightChristine)  
  
Towards the end of my shift Bastila comes in, looking hesitant and I feel that she wants to talk to me about something. "You look like you have something to say"  
  
"I do. I have been trying to come up with the best way to say this for some time, but I suppose I should just come out and say it. The truth is, I have come to depend on you. Not just for the sake of the mission, but for my own sake as well. I am... I am glad you are with us"  
  
She surprises me with this and my face reflects my emotions, "Is that a compliment? From you?" This day is getting stranger by the hour. First Carth, now Bastila.  
  
"Well yes. Surely that is not so surprising."  
  
"It's just that you sounded so pained saying it," surprise still evident on my face.  
  
"Did I? I am trying to be sincere, here. It occurred to me that I may have been too critical of you. Too demanding, at times." Knowing that this is hard for her I thank her saying that I appreciate the gesture.  
  
"I know my manner can be a bit taciturn. I know you must be getting sick of my lectures about the dark side and... and everything else. I spend all my years being hounded by my instructors. Being told so often how gifted and important I was until I was sick of it. I remember when I was younger I used to sware that I would never become as self-absorbed and stodgy as the Jedi Masters. It's ironic, really."  
  
"Don't forget edgy, critical and overly secretive." I add.  
  
"Yes well... there's no need for you to agree so whole heartedly. Being controlled has kept everyone around me at arms length; even those like yourself who are most in need of my understanding and compassion. But maybe it is time to change that. You deserve to know how much I respect and admire you. I just thought ... I just thought I should tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you did," I tell her, feeling through our link that it took a lot on her part to admit what she has.  
  
"Well that was not nearly so difficult as I feared. Thankyou for hearing me out. I feel ... I feel much better. But enough soul searching for now. We should get on with our mission."  
  
As it is now the end of my shift I leave her to it. She has given me a lot of food for thought ... hmmm thinking of food I find I am hungry and head to the galley to see what I can find. I brew some caffa and find that the others have left me a plate of ... something edible. Heating it up I find it tastes better than it looks but I am unsure of what it is. Everything is quiet and I look around to see if anyone is still awake, besides Bastila, as I feel that she would like some time alone with her thoughts. I don't feel like going to bed yet so I wander through the Ebon Hawk, checking to see that everything is in it's proper place. Hearing something in the back hold I wander in to see Carth working out on some gym equipment that I hadn't seen before, guessing that they must of liberated more than I thought from Kashyyyk. He hasn't seen me so I lean against the door jam. He's very focused and doesn't notice me watching him. I hadn't realised that he had such a great physique so I watch while he does several repetitions with the weight equipment, then think I had better let him know I was there before I get 'sprung'. Straightening up I walk into the room, picking up the towel draped over one of the cartons and handing it to him when he puts the weights away.  
  
"Yes? What's on your mind?" he says as he wipes the sweat from his face.  
  
I am still in a 'heart to heart' mood so searchingly I look into his eyes, "Tell me why you want revenge on Saul so badly"  
  
"I already told you. He betrayed us all."  
  
"It just seems to be more... personal than that, is all."  
  
"Well. There ... there is more to it. I'm ... I'm sure you don't want to hear about it"  
  
Encouragingly I say, "I do, if that's alright with you."  
  
With a sigh he begins "It's just that I... don't talk about it very much. Ok?" He had been staring at his hands and glancing up his eyes meet mine. "I told you about my homeworld. Telos. Four years ago, Saul led the Sith fleet there and demanded it's surrender. The planet refused and Saul proceeded to devastate the entire surface. Millions died. I had ...a wife and son on Telos. I thought they would be safe there. But my task force arrived too late to be of much help. We didn't have enough medical supplies. The colony was burning and the dying were everywhere. I remember holding my wife and screaming for the medic's. They ... didn't come in time."  
  
His voice is choked with raw emotion and I am not sure what I can say to make him feel better, settling for; "That's terrible, I'm sorry. I didn't know," and placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course not. How could you? I... had nothing left, really. I devoted myself to the fleet. Hunting Saul was my only purpose. I... miss them. I know killing Saul won't bring them back, and it won't make me happy again... but I have to do it. I don't expect you to understand. I have to pay him back for what he's done... I have to. It's all I have left." Devastation is very evident in his voice. Trying to soothe him I gently wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, offering to comfort him if he will let me. More tears brim in his eyes, trickling over and becoming more like a torrent as he gives in to his grief. Pulling him gently into my arms I feel the jagged sobs racking his body. His arms go around me, clinging to me, holding me in a tight embrace as if hanging onto a life raft. Slowly his tears return to a trickle, then stop and his arms loosen their death grip around me, becoming a gentler embrace. We hold each other for a long moment, feeling a new understanding develop between us before finally moving apart.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry" I murmur.  
  
Recovering he replies, "No it's alright, I don't mind. You deserved some kind of explanation."  
  
Knowing through our new understanding that it won't upset him further I ask "What was she like, your wife?"  
  
"She had courage... and she was stubborn. Heh... a little bit like you in that respect. I could never talk her out of anything once she put her mind to it. And she hated it when I signed back onto the fleet at the start of the war. I had planned on... on leaving soon, to join her..."  
  
"So what happened to your son? You didn't say."  
  
"His name was Dustil and I don't know what happened to him. The colony was a complete ruin, and we never found any trace of him. I made inquiries and followed the reports from Telos for years, but... I stopped. Anyway... that's the story. For what it's worth. I've... never talked about it before. To anyone. I suppose it's time I finally did."  
  
"Thankyou for telling me." I tell him. He gives me a quick hug then we both head to our respective bunkrooms, each with a lighter heart. 


	5. Ch 5 Tatooine

Tatooine  
  
"Coming up on Tatooine" Jolee's voice comes over the speaker waking me. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and not very happy as my sleep was disturbed by another vision. I look over at Bastila to see that she had the vision also. She had not long finished her shift and lay down to get some sleep. Discussing it we decide that it must be in a cave, as it would have to be in a sheltered position to remain 'intact' due to Tatooine's conditions. Also considering that it could be in some sort of creature's Lair - knowing our luck. Both of us get dressed and as I'm pulling my boots on I get the feeling that Bastila wishes to discuss something else. Looking up I ask her what the matter is.  
  
"I don't mean to lecture you again but I am concerned about the relationship you have with Carth. We Jedi cannot afford to have emotional attachments and I fear for where you and Carth are heading." She tells me, not pulling any punches.  
  
"If this is about last night, I can't go into what our conversation was about, that is for Carth to share, not I. I assume you felt something through our bond?" I look questioningly at her.  
  
"Yes I did. What I felt was strong emotions, I can't tell if it was just from you or from both of you" She has a very puzzled look on her face as she states this.  
  
"All I will tell you is that he was in need of comfort. We all know he has been hiding his pain for a long time now. Well the dam burst last night. I think he is now on a healing path. If it helps him to open up to me, I'll be there for him. We are friends and friends stand by each other. I do have to question that part of the code though. How can you not form relationships? Especially with people you have to trust, to rely on? Everyone needs someone even the Masters - you cannot tell me that they don't. I can understand the need to control your emotions but I can't see why you have to neglect those around you. Isn't showing compassion using your emotions?"  
  
"We must trust in the wisdom of the Jedi Council," she states, getting up and walking out. I guess that means she doesn't want to answer my questions. I follow her out, stopping at the galley to get a mug of caffa before heading towards the cockpit. Carth is now back in the pilot's chair, with Jolee in the co-pilot's.  
  
"Carth, What do you know about Revan and Malak?" He glances up at me then turns his attention back to the controls before answering.  
  
"To think that I once looked up to those two as the best that humanity had to offer. Now I'd like nothing more than to put a blaster to both of their heads. Although I suppose only Malak is left now isn't he? Turned on his own Master, not that Revan didn't have it coming. Heh, typical of their kind I guess."  
  
The way he says it I feel I have to question him. "You knew them personally?"  
  
"No not personally. They aided the Republic during the Mandalorean Wars. They were heroes. Without them the Mandalorean's would have finished us for certain. In the Fleet we didn't see much of the Jedi. I only met Malak once, but I was impressed by him. I guess that just shows how much the dark side can change someone."  
  
"How did they get away with all of this?"  
  
"Well... when they returned from where ever they went, they had an entire fleet with them. Nobody knows where they got the ships. They had a lot of them and as the years have passed there seems to be more and more... while our forces dwindle. Did they really get away with it though? Revan was betrayed by Malak... and Malak hasn't won. In the end the dark side won't help him."  
  
[I cock my head to one side] "What do you know about the Dark Side?"  
  
"I, uh...I used to think it was a fancy name for something I see every day. Corruption is everywhere. People are greedy and stupid and do horrible things. I'm starting to think that it is different for the Jedi, however. That there's this evil watching them, waiting for it's chance. You have so much courage and strength in you... yet somehow I have no trouble imagining it differently. Like the flip side of a coin. It's not just you, it's Bastila as well. She's so... intense. I don't pretend to know much about the Force, but I know evil."  
  
Puzzled I ask "You think Bastila and I are evil?"  
  
"No, of course not. All I'm saying is that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I can only imagine the kind of conflict that goes on inside you. Nor you or Bastila are fully trained on how to handle your power. I'm just concerned at what might come."  
  
Grinning mischievously at him I reply "That's sweet, I didn't know you cared"  
  
Carth glances up at me, flushes slightly and stammers "Well, that's not what I ... I mean ... I wouldn't want to see you hurt. Either of you." Turning back to the controls again he continues "I suppose finding the Star Maps is more important than your training... and your safety. I just hope there isn't a price for you to pay."  
  
I look at Jolee who has been observing the interaction between Carth and myself with interest. I'd tried several times to have a decent conversation with him but all I get are stories that avoid the original topic of conversation. I know there is a lot he is not telling me but try as I might, I can't get any answers. Giving him a saucy smile I turn to go and get my gear ready for once we have landed.  
  
Once again we are confronted by a representative of Czerka Corporation regarding docking fees. Another 100 credits exchange hands. We are hardly out of the docking area when a Twi'lek woman comes over to speak with Bastila. She tells us that Bastila's mother, Helena, is on Tatooine and that she had been trying to get in touch with her for a quite some time as she is ill. I see a shocked look cross Bastila's face, before she composes herself and asks if her mother had said anything about her father. The answer is negative and the Twi'lek moves off, having delivered her message. I turn to Bastila to ask if she is alright to see that her mind is elsewhere. I sense a lot of confusion through our bond and send comforting thoughts to her, telling her that we will find her mother while we are here.  
  
Our next stop is the Czerka office where I find out that I need a hunting license to go outside of Anchorhead. Normally they cost 200 credits but they do not want to give anymore out. The Sand People are causing too much trouble for them and I make a deal with Czerka to 'deal' with them. I am told that they will pay a bounty for the Gaffi sticks, and if I happen to bring them the Chieftain's Gaffi Stick it will be considerably more. I also ask about Mission's brother Griff. Mission and I had talked things through and she agrees she may have been harsh with Lena and that her brother may not be the man she thought he was. The woman in the Czerka office tries to cover up any knowledge of Griff but with a little force persuasion I manage to get her to tell me that she thinks he had been taken prisoner by the Sand People. She's not impressed by him as he is lazy and tries his hardest to get out of working.  
  
Leaving there we head into the Hunting Lodge. Before entering I speak with a woman who has a look of desperation about her. Sharina can't sell her wraid plate without a license and her dead husband had that. I agree to buy it from her and instead of just paying the 500 credits she says it is worth, I give her an extra 200.  
  
"700 credits! Oh thank you! It is more than generous of you. I don't know what to say. I just don't"  
  
Carth looks at me, smiles, briefly shakes his head and says, "I'm glad to see we're still the good guys here. Sometimes I think we forget that"  
  
"Thankyou for helping this woman. It may not seem like such a great thing to you but you are making a difference." Bastila comments to me.  
  
With a wide smile of gratitude Sharina says, "For whatever it means, May the Force be with you. You've saved us," as she moves off.  
  
Going inside the Hunting Lodge I see the proprietor and sell the wraid plate, getting 500 for it. We decide to speak to a few of the hunters to see if I can get some information, Bastila going to one side of the room and myself the other. Carth stays talking to the proprietor.  
  
Moving over to speak with one guy and instantly feel dislike towards him. He's a sleazy, slimy type who would come on to any female in sight. He makes a snide remark about his wife sending me to speak with him over credits or something which makes me what to slap him across the face. I feel myself tense up and try to ignore my base emotions, instead asking if he minds answering a few questions.  
  
"Well of course darling, whatever Tanis Venn could do. You know, very few human females come to Tatooine ..."  
  
Carth, having seen what was going on, moves closer then putting his arm around me possessively, "Hey! You talk to her with a bit of respect in your voice or you'll end this conversation minus a few teeth! Got it?"  
  
I feel 'safe' with his arm around me and relax against him, tension leaving me as I do. Looking around I catch Bastila's eye. She raises one eyebrow at me enquiringly and I shake my head slightly, then look up to smile at Carth. He looks down into my eyes and my heart gives a little flutter before I turn my attention once again to Tanis.  
  
Seeing the way Carth looked at me and assuming that I am 'his woman' Tanis puts both his hands up "Hey, hey hey, let's calm down shall we? No offence was meant. You just go ahead and ask your questions."  
  
I give him a disgusted look telling him that I changed my mind about asking him anything. With that Carth and I move over to where Bastila is, hearing Tanis comment "You hurry back any old time darling, anytime." I feel myself shudder with disgust and Carth squeezes my shoulders comfortingly. I can't help but snuggle against his side, unwittingly encouraging him and feel him sigh as he pulls me into his arms, cuddling me close. I allow myself to enjoy the moment, resting my head against his chest. Reality kicks in then as I feel disapproval through the bond along with Bastila's "Ahem." I move out of Carth's embrace.  
  
"Thanks Carth. I owe you one. He's such a sleaze"  
  
He clears his throat before replying "Anytime beautiful"  
  
I catch the intended meaning Bastila is sending my way though the bond as referring to our earlier conversation about Carth and where the relationship was headed. Before she can say anything aloud I indicate we should head to the cantina to find her mother, effectively shutting her up as her thoughts turn to the confrontation she is sure to have with her.  
  
When we find Helena the tension in the air thickens so that you could cut it with a knife. Bastila radiates a lot of hurt and mistrust where it comes to her mother and I try my best to diffuse the situation. Carth wanders over to the bar wanting nothing to do with the conflict in the corner. Helena tells Bastila that her father was killed while out hunting a Krayt Dragon and would like his holocron if she should happen to find it. Bastila's anger is bubbling just under the surface as she struggles to keep hold of her emotions and I place a hand on her arm to steady her, sending her calming thoughts through the bond as I lead her outside the cantina, catching Carth's eye as we go so that he will follow us out.  
  
Turning to her I ask "Why didn't you ask her about her sickness?"  
  
"I have my doubts to whether she is actually sick." She states.  
  
Knowing that she needs to talk about this for her own good I continue to question her.  
  
"Why would she lie about it?"  
  
"Mother used to lie about many things to get her way. She is a selfish woman who pushed my father into what she wished."  
  
"You sound so bitter Bastila"  
  
"Yes ... I thought I'd let go of that anger. All my training and it comes back so quickly ... I don't want to talk about this anymore. Lets keep going." She moves off in the direction of the droid shop.  
  
We had been told that we could purchase a droid that could speak the sand people dialect and as it is one of the few languages I don't understand I feel it will be a handy asset to have. The proprietor is very anxious to get rid of this droid and tells us what he can about HK-47. He hasn't been able to memory wipe it, nor has he found the droid very co-operative. I look HK over and for some unknown reason am drawn to him. I manage to get the price down to 4000 credits and go to take charge of HK.  
  
Once outside I ask about his programming and am shocked when he admits to having an assassin program. "Shh don't tell anyone Master. I would hate to be turned to scrap." He exclaims.  
  
"Uh ... ok HK I won't tell anyone." I am shocked into saying. I'm very intrigued by him though and find his tendency for calling us all 'meatbags' amusing. I nearly laughed aloud when he called Bastila one – the look on her face was priceless.  
  
I send Bastila back to the ship, asking her to take care of resupply with Jolee and Juhani and that Carth, HK and I would go and see what we could work out with the Sand People. At the gate I am drawn to speak to a Jawa standing off to the side. I ask what it wants of me.  
  
"Iziz. I am. Leader of the tribe that is mine. You are the same in kind. A leader that stands before your tribe?"  
  
Carth laughs and digs me in the ribs "Leader of our tribe. Heh. That's a new one."  
  
I shoot him an amused look knowing full well that I haven't heard the last about this and controlling my own laughter turn back to Iziz.  
  
"There are troubles that we have. The giants made of sand are horned ghosts who take us away."  
  
He speaks in riddles but I think I understand him without having HK translate anything. "Giants made of sand ... Sand People?"  
  
He goes on to ask us if we will try and save some of his people who have been taken captive by the Sand People. As we are going to try and save Griff from them anyway, I tell him that we will do our best to secure their release. He is grateful and says that he shall offer trade with us upon our return.  
  
The gate guard confronts us and once our papers have been checked out he unlocks and lets us out. Standing outside the gate is a woman with a sadistic smile on her face. Looking me over she decides that I must be one of her husband's 'playthings'. At that moment I am not sure who she is talking about but soon realise that she means the sleazy guy from the Lodge. She tells us that if we see her husband that she hopes he enjoys his anniversary present. I don't really want to know about this but get the feeling that she means to put him out of her life for good. She also makes mention that she will be on the first transport off the planet.  
  
Looking around we see that Czerka has laid markers down to prevent people from getting lost. In the distance we see a large sand crawler that looks as though it has been attacked. We make our way in its direction and come across none other than the jerk from the Hunting Lodge, Tanis. He is surrounded by malfunctioning Battle Droids and I can't help but laugh at his predicament. HK makes the comment that I should let him take care of the meatbag so not to cause me any trouble and while tempted my conscious won't let me. He makes a comment that his wife must have got at my droid also and then begs us to help him and I'm not sure that I really want to, especially when he pulls some of his lines on me again, but Carth talks me into it and I go around all the droids, disabling the malicious program his wife had made. After getting him to promise not to use his battle droids for hunting again, we leave him to his own devices and head towards the sand crawler.  
  
There are a few miners around the base of the large machine and after speaking with their Captain we are attacked by the Sand People. We just seem to defeat one group when another attacks and we are kept fighting for quite a while. Finally we finish off the stragglers and its med packs all round. Turning to the miners again they thank us for our help and give us some information on where to find the Sand Peoples Enclave. We know we will have a battle to get there and that we will also have to disguise ourselves in the Sand People's garb to get there so head off in the indicated direction.  
  
We come across a few desert wraids and dispatch them thinking we can get some credits for the plates before coming across the entrance to the sand people's territory. We have a major battle on our hands and Carth, HK and I raise our shields and get our grenades. I use my force powers to freeze some of the sand people in stasis and use force whirlwind against some others while Carth and HK fire on them from behind me. I use my lightsabers to deflect the laser bolts fired in our direction also. We come out on top of this battle and are little worse for wear. I use force heal on Carth and myself and hand over a repair kit to HK. Carth and I pick up a set of the sand people's garb and change into it before heading into their territory.  
  
We make our way up to their enclave unchallenged although HK does create a bit of interest. Getting inside was no problem but as soon as we pass the inner gates we are challenged. Quickly I get HK to tell them that we come in peace and that we would like to speak with their Chieftain. We are stripped and taken to their leader. I am very embarrassed by this as my underwear is very brief and while I am partially covered, it doesn't leave much to the imagination. I notice that Carth is in full-length, skin-tight, soldier issue and am slightly disappointed that I don't see more of him, even if it does show off his muscular body. I do notice him 'checking me out' though and covertly do the same to him until he catches my eye and I blush bright red.  
  
The Chieftain doesn't trust us but I get HK to explain that we mean them no harm. Through our discussion I find out that to gain his trust we are to return with some moisture vaporators. I promise that we will return with them and we are escorted outside, our clothing returned to us. Grabbing the pack and dragging out our clothing, I quickly put my shirt on to cover up throwing Carth his gear and getting the rest of mine out to put on. I hear Carth sigh and looking up notice him watching me, also that his body had responded to my near nakedness. I blush again and am relieved to see that he has a pink tinge about his face also. We head back to Anchorhead to get the Vaporators. I sell the wraid plates at the Hunting Lodge and then at the Czerka store, some of the gaffi sticks to get some more credits before purchasing the moisture vaporators and heading back to see the sand people once more.  
  
This time we are allowed within the enclave without having to disguise ourselves – or being stripped - and are taken straight to the chieftain. He is surprised that we have brought him the moisture vaporators and agrees not attack the miners or the people of Anchorhead, also giving me his Gaffi Stick in good faith. I also enquire about the prisoners he has. He agrees to release the Jawa's and also Griff. We are allowed to wander around the compound and go in search of the prisoners to tell them that they are now free to return to Anchorhead. Finding the Jawa's first I tell them that it is now safe for them to return and send them on their way. Next we release Griff and I see that my instincts towards him were correct and added up to what Lena had said about him. I tell him that his sister Mission is waiting for him back at Anchorhead and send him on his way. He makes a crack about not having transport to return by and Carth has to stop me from wiping the stupid grin off his face, then we have to stop HK from wanting to blast him... he high-tails it out of there.  
  
We are given the directions on where we can find the Krayt Dragon's Lair as that is where we think the Star Map might be and head off to find it. We come across one of the other hunters when we get there. He says that he could use our help in culling the dragon as it has gotten too large and would reduce the bantha numbers too much. He says that normally he would do so in a more sporting manner that is 'fair' to the prey as well but seeing as this one is too large and too close to Anchorhead he has had to employ other means. He had laid mines and we had to supply the bait, Bantha's being the main prey of the dragon. As we had already gotten some fodder from the sand people's enclave we backtrack to where we saw some. We have to fight of a few of the sand people before we can return with them, getting them into place and moving out of the range of the dragon. The plan goes off perfectly with the large creature lumbering out and into the minefield. It is over in short order and we are given the dragon pearl. We go into the cave and find the Star Map in the back, we also see various bodies scattered around and search them, coming across a holocron and assume that it is from Bastila's father. Task completed we head back to Anchorhead  
  
Iziz is very pleased that we have returned his people to him and even though I say no reward is necessary he gives us one anyway, also telling us that if we need anything he will do us a good deal. On our way back to our ship we call in to finalise our business with Czerka, not telling them that the Sand People had been spared but showing the Chieftains Gaffi Stick and getting the reward from it, fattening our credit balance again.  
  
We head back to the Ebon Hawk to tell Mission about her brother only to find a confrontation taking place between them. Mission questioning Griff about why he left her on Taris and Griff trying to talk his way out of it. She really lays into him about leaving her and even goes as far as saying that Lena was right about him as she turns and storms back onto the Ebon Hawk. Griff turns to me then and I don't want to bother with him either, instead following Mission inside to see if she is ok, finding her in the bunkroom. After a while she calms down and I head back to the common room to find Bastila. I show her the holocron and suggest we go and see her mother again, counselling her to stay calm.  
  
Back at the cantina we go and see Helena once more. She isn't about to back down either so I suggest to Bastila that she make the first move. With a lot of encouragement she does, and both mother and daughter forgive each other and reunite. Carth and Canderous had followed us to the cantina and were watching us from the bar. Carth shakes his head at me and I hear Canderous make a comment about wondering how I did it again. Bastila gives her mother some credits for her to see a doctor on Coruscant and in turn Helena tells Bastila to keep the holocron. They both agree to meet up again once we have completed our mission.  
  
On our way back to the Hawk, we run into an old friend of Carth's by the name of Jordo who gives Carth his sympathies over what happened at Telos, then tells Carth that his son Dustil is alive and on Korriban training to be a Sith in their academy. This comes as a shock and we agree to go there next to get him away from the Sith's clutches. Jordo asks Carth why he's 'grounded' and not up on some ship somewhere. When Carth admits to having 'crashed' Jordo gives him a sly look adding that it must be because of his pretty friend, indicating me. I feel myself blush, but come forward to shake his hand and introduce myself. After chatting for a short while we head our separate ways with Jordo wishing Carth luck in 'retrieving' his son.  
  
Back inside the ship we let everyone else know that we have found out that Carth's son, Dustil Onasi, is alive and well and in the Sith's Academy on Korriban. That this is going to be our next destination and that we will try and save Dustil from their grasp. All of us knowing that if Carth Onasi's son became a full blown Sith, how demoralising that would be to the Republic, having the son of Hero of the Republic a tool of the Sith. Heading to the cockpit Carth and I set the course for Korriban and make plans to find and rescue his son. In the back of our minds knowing that the Sith would have told him so many lies over the years that they have had him that it will take some talking to get him out of there. 


	6. Ch 6 In Transit to Korriban

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
Having 2 days to travel to Korriban we are trying to distract Carth from the upcoming mission and trying to keep his mind off Dustil. We are all sitting in the common room talking about unarmed combat, apart from the droids HK-47 and T3-M4 who are monitoring things in the cockpit. Carth says that he would like to teach Mission a few moves in case she ends up somewhere without a weapon. Looking around at the rest of the female crew he says that, even though we are Jedi, it might be handy for us all to learn to defend ourselves without weapons also. Thinking aloud I recall how some of my mates from military training used to have 'sparring matches' at one of the gyms during down time. We had only the one basic rule – you had to pin not one but both of your opponent's shoulders to the mat for the count of ten. Querying me about those matches Carth found out that we mostly had male verses female for them, making it more challenging for the female members to try defeating the males. I didn't tell him that some of the 'methods' the female's had used involved wearing distracting clothing but I did say that the females won their fair share of matches, a cheeky grin coming across my face as I remember how much fun those matches were. A look of anticipation crosses his face and we head to one of the holds to set up a 'sparring ring', placing down some matting the men had 'liberated' from a Czerka gym.  
  
While they are setting up I take the opportunity to go and 'change', covering back up with my robes before rejoining the others. Carth takes us though some moves then says that before we face off in the ring that there should be one more rule – no force powers to be used, he had caught my grin and thought that was the reason for it.  
  
'Little do you know', I say to myself.  
  
Canderous decides he is going to be the referee and signals for the first pair to begin. Juhani and Bastila face off in the ring first and it is clear that the robes get in the way. Carth gives both girls advice on different manoeuvres to use, Canderous and Jolee pointing out a few also. I file away this advice also and looking at Mission I smile and whisper that I have something up my sleeve for when I am in the ring for I am sure that Carth will challenge me. The girls are evenly matched and it takes quite a bit of effort for one to pin the other down long enough to be counted out. Bastila eventually defeats Juhani but both are pleased with the result of the 'match'. Next Mission and Jolee face each other. The young blue Twi'lek standing up fairly well to the older man. Jolee goes gentle with her and it is more of a teaching session than an all in fight like Bastila and Juhani's match. Big Z giving lots of encouragement but Jolee is too good for her in the end.  
  
Carth then looks at me, challenge gleaming in his eyes. I nod at him indicating that I would take him up on it. I hadn't faced an opponent in the ring since being the 'Mysterious Stranger' in the Taris duelling rings so I am very much looking forward to this. I take off my boots then and standing up I take off my robe, winking to Mission as I do so – underneath I had only a sports midriff top and tight gym pants. I take my belt clip and sabre off so that I wouldn't have anything for him to grab hold of and turn to face him. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance, then a slow, lazy grin replaces the look of appreciation. He then makes reference to what had happened to us on Tatooine – that with the Sand People's help he had seen me with less on than this, which makes me blush with remembered embarrassment. The others look puzzled at us when they hear this comment as neither of us filled them in on what had happened in the Sand People's Enclave and as we had sworn HK to secrecy so he hadn't made mention to it either.  
  
Carth takes off his boots, belt, jacket, and shirt grinning as he states that 'two can play this game,' letting me know that he had also played this game before.  
  
It's my turn to give a surprised but appreciative look, especially as I hadn't seen him bare chested before and I hear the gasps from the other girls as they also see his muscular toned body. Recovering I indicate I am ready to begin.  
  
'Hmmm this should be very interesting' I think to myself as I take up a wary stance.  
  
We circle each other looking for the other's weakness and I hear Mission giggling behind me. This distracts me slightly, just enough for him to make the first move. The next thing I know I am on the mat and he is moving to pin me. I twist out from his grasp using my legs to lever him into twisting over, giving me a slight chance to grab for his shoulders. Somehow I manage to get into a sitting position, straddling him and I lean forward, using my knees to pin his arms, my hands on his shoulders.  
  
Canderous makes a crude comment but starts the count. He only gets to three before the positions are reversed and I am trying desperately to keep at least one shoulder from touching the mat, twisting myself so that I am half on my side. Carth gives a low chuckle knowing that he has the advantage, his eyes reflecting his enjoyment of the competition.  
  
'Size matters not' I murmur softly, seeing him grin and I try a different tactic.  
  
I manage to get into a position where I can gently run my fingers up his side in hopes to tickle and distract him enough for me to twist about again. Being directly on his bare skin, it works as I hear him suck in his breath. I use this as my attack point, once again managing to pin him.  
  
"Ohh, you fight dirty sister" he exhales.  
  
Canderous' booming laugh rings out and he begins the count again. I hear the girls cheering us on but am focused on Carth's face, blocking out the distractions this time. I see a look cross his face, which tells me he is up to something and mentally prepare myself for his next move.  
  
'Five ... six ... seven ..."  
  
He makes his move, rolling me over and pinning me completely under his body. A shocked look crosses my face as a delicious tingling sensation courses though my body as I feel his bare skin against mine.  
  
"And you said I fought dirty," I say struggling to lift a shoulder and only just managing to as my face begins to flush bright red with both effort and embarrassment.  
  
"That's nothing yet," he warns, murmuring softly in my ear, "Just remember – you started this"  
  
Trying to wriggle out from underneath him I feel that part of his male anatomy pressing hard against me. I look up into his eyes to see them darkening with desire and my breath catches in my throat. His face gets closer and closer to mine.  
  
"Concede defeat," he states loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Never!" I defiantly reply and renew my efforts to get out from under him, turning him on even more but without meaning too.  
  
I hear the girls barracking for me and it occurs to me that they don't know what is going on between us, I'm not sure I know myself. I do know that our friendship had been growing stronger over the last few weeks but hadn't thought that our flirting meant anything, that it was just friendly banter.  
  
"If you won't concede defeat then you leave me with no ... other ... option," he murmurs in a low sexy voice as he lowers his lips to claim mine. Carth deepens the kiss; his tongue seeking mine and my body goes slack beneath him as I find myself responding to his moves, my shoulders sinking into the mat. I hear Canderous laugh heartily in approval of the other mans tactics before beginning the count.  
  
"Come on Skye, don't let him get away with that" I hear Mission yell, but I am powerless to do anything about it. I am only aware of Carth's lips on mine, the weight of his hard body covering me and the sensations, the havoc he is causing throughout my body. I have never felt like this before and while I know I should be fighting him off I find myself enjoying his kiss far too much.  
  
"Eight ... nine ... ten ..."  
  
A long moment passes before he ends his kiss, smiling down at me as he announces, "I won."  
  
"Only by devious means" I softly murmur. Recovering more I add for his ears only, "Is that a blaster in your pocket flyboy or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
This causes him to flush as he realises his predicament. He has to get off me without embarrassing himself by revealing to the other girls the 'state' of his body. He holds his position a while longer, savouring the feel of my body beneath his, before very smoothly rolling over, bringing me with him in such a way that I cut off the 'view' to the others.  
  
I begin to laugh spluttering "Clever move flyboy" as I sit up.  
  
I see Jolee smile knowingly at us and Juhani and Mission are doubling over laughing but Bastila has a stony look on her face as she observes us. Through the link I feel strong disapproval emanating from her.  
  
Canderous, still full of mirth pipes up with "You better go have a cold shower after that one Republic" Carth gives him a dirty look but agrees that a shower might be in order and picking up his gear, heads in the direction of the refresher unit effectively escaping.  
  
Bastila throws my robes at me then grabs my arm, dragging me to the bunkroom. I know I'm in for another lecture and am positive she is feeling my confused emotional state through our bond. I was right. As soon as the bunkroom door is closed she starts on me. Haven't I heard a word she has said about emotional attachments? The Jedi do not allow them. Why did I allow Carth to kiss to me? Don't I realise how dangerous it is to have a relationship with him?  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to control my emotions I break into her tirade. "I didn't know he was going to kiss me Bastila. How could I? I've never been kissed before. It shocked the hell out of me when he pulled that maneuver. I've *never* felt like that before – *ever*. Nothing like this ever happened at the matches during my military training. Sure we wore this kind of outfit, sure we used 'unusual' methods to get the upper hand against our opponents, but no-one ever kissed me to ensure they won."  
  
Slowly she calms down, accepting the truth of the matter and cautioning me against allowing my emotions to take hold. Juhani and Mission come in then, still laughing and teasing me about losing my match against Carth. Bastila heads out to the common room to speak with Jolee, closing the door behind her. I am feeling somewhat relieved that the other girls didn't realise just what was going on during that match but the relief is short lived as Mission's curiosity takes hold. She asks me what it felt like to have such a sexy man lie on top of me, kissing me like that. For a street-smart kid she is very observant and had realised that Carth had been 'stimulated' by our match. I turn bright red again and look appealingly at Juhani for some help. She is not as uptight as Bastila and tells Mission to let the subject drop. She makes eye contact with me, letting me know that she understands and is sympathetic with me. She grabs Mission's pazaak cards and distracts her that way... we both know that Mission can't resist a game of pazaak. 


	7. Ch 7 Korriban

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
I lie there listening to everyone else sleeping, finding it difficult to fall asleep myself. My mind keeps replaying over and over the sparring match with Carth. I can even feel the weight of his hard body on mine, the feel of his lips as he kissed me, his tongue dancing with mine. I'd never before felt the sensations he caused me to feel and I can't help the feeling of wanting more. I know this is wrong but I just can't help it. I moan softly and roll over, trying to get comfortable so that I can sleep, eventually drifting off.  
  
A few hours later I wake up feeling cold. Looking up I see that Bastila is disturbed also. We had shared yet another vision agreeing that because of the cold, closed in feeling that it must be in a tomb. I head straight for the refresher unit and have it blast me with hot water, trying to shake the remainder of that cold feeling. Once dressed, I head into the galley for a strong caffa. Sipping at it I make my way over to Bastila and sit beside her telling her that I don't think it would be a good idea for her to be seen on Korriban. She is the target they are looking for and we don't want to take any chances of her being captured while we are there. Carth hears this and before I can tell him that he would also be at risk of being recognized he butts in, telling me that he is going and there's nothing I can do to stop him. Dustil is there and he needs to help him.  
  
I know how much this means to him so we find something to disguise him from the casual observer. Canderous heads out and does a quick recon of the area coming back with some information, he had to pay Czerka the usual docking fee before he could go anywhere. If I want to get into the Sith Academy with my companions we are going to have to come up with a cover story to do so. Juhani puts the suggestion forward that who ever goes with me should act as slaves. She can't believe she is suggesting it as she had been saved from that fate by the Jedi years before. I decide to take Juhani with me as well as Carth, knowing that she will help and support me from falling under the dark side's influence, she had felt it before and would be able to help me the most. Warning the rest of the crew to be careful and not attract any attention we move out.  
  
Dreshdae is full of potential sith, smugglers, Czerka and dark characters. Making our way down the hallway and come across one of the academy students giving some of the 'potentials' a hard time. Turning his attention to me he asks what he should do to them. I can't believe what his suggestions are and tell him to just let them go. He laughs sadistically but lets them go, stalking off in the direction of the academy. The potentials run off the other direction and I hope that they will leave altogether. Further down we enter a lobby and are again accosted by academy students looking for a power trip. One of the female students decides to confront us as we try and make our way past.  
  
"Look here, my dear friends. We have some newcomers to the colony... led by a Jedi no less. I don't believe I've seen any of them before, have you?" She asks her companions.  
  
"I hate Jedi... and these fallen ones are worse! They always get into the academy and they think they're better than the rest of us!"  
  
Carth can't help himself "Great, just what we needed. Some punks come to steal our lunch credits."  
  
"Ha-ha! Smart-mouthed newcomers to boot!" she adds.  
  
"Looks pretty fresh to me Lashowe"  
  
She turns to her friend saying "That's what I thought" before turning back to us with "Well stranger, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but here on Korriban the sith do as they please. And we are Sith. Quite literally, whether you live or die depends upon our whim. What do you think of that hmmm?"  
  
Looking her in the eye and letting her know that she would have her work cut out if she took me on I tell her that I don't think there is any need for hostilities.  
  
She backs down "Oh, neither do I. I simply stated a fact. Do you know how many sith are in Dreshdae?"  
  
Carth again can't stop himself "Is this a raffle, how many guesses do we get?"  
  
I have trouble keeping a straight face and I hear Juhani whisper, "Do not provoke them Carth"  
  
One of her compatriots looks ready for a fight "Enough to crush this fool! Lets do it Lashowe!"  
  
Looking at me she tells her friend "Now, now. Lets not be hasty. Perhaps our friend here could yet offer up some amusement. What do you say? Amuse us. Make us laugh and we may consider letting you live."  
  
I stare at her and coldly state, "I'm not looking for trouble, but I'm not here to amuse you"  
  
"Oh? I see. We'll just have to see about that, won't we," Lashowe answers, getting ready to fight.  
  
Another of her friends, looking at the three of us and deciding we might be more trouble than they can handle diffuses the situation "Ha-ha! Looks like this one is not afraid of you at all, Lashowe."  
  
Turning to glare at him she hauntily says, "Are you going to let us be insulted?"  
  
"Oh get over yourself already. I'm tired of this." He replies.  
  
Another of her mates agrees, "Yeah this one's got some backbone, at least. Let's go"  
  
Glaring at them than at me she states "Fine. I'll deal with 'you' later," as she turns and stalks off.  
  
Once they are gone I turn to Carth, shaking my head at him and telling him to control himself. We could have had to fight them, which could have caused us more trouble than we need right now. Juhani agreeing whole- heartedly with me. We head towards the cantina, stopping to speak with several of the prospective sith along the way, trying to convert them to the Jedi cause with not much luck. We head out towards the academy, scouting around as we go, finding out where everything is. Another sith student, Mekel, tells us that he is 'testing' these men and that he is thoroughly enjoying himself. I think it looks more like he is harassing them but get out of him that to gain entry to the academy I'd have to speak with Yuthara Ban and that we should be able to find her at the cantina.  
  
Carth leans close, placing a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Oh, what a sweet guy. He should get the sith congeniality medal." A delicious shiver passes though me at his nearness and I face an internal battle, my body craving his embrace. Mentally shaking myself I step away from Carth and turn my attention back to Mekel, convincing him to leave ... he agrees as he is feeling hungry and wants some lunch. Once he has gone I go to the men he was 'testing', telling them that Mekel had no intention of putting in a good word for their entry to the academy and managing to save one of the men. Another collapses after saying that he had done all this for nothing and the other won't listen. We head back towards the Cantina and have another run in with some sith thugs. A fight ensues this time and searching the bodies afterwards I find a sith medallion. Thinking that this could be handy I pocket it and head to the cantina for a well deserved drink and to see if Yuthara Ban is there. She is. It takes some quick talking on my part as she is suspicious of my motives. She notices the medallion and asks where I got it so I admit to 'taking' it from a student. She is impressed by my initiative and says she can feel how strong I am with the Force. When I say to her that I am 'interested' in becoming a sith she looks at me thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah. Good. Exactly the sort of answer I was looking for. I will take you to the academy and we shall see if you are ready to join the ranks of the sith. I only have one other question." She looks over Carth and Juhani "These ... companions of yours? They will not be coming with you I presume?"  
  
"They are slaves. Do not worry about them" I answer with our 'cover story' and see her wince. I'm curious as to why and file it away to make a point of finding out why at a later time.  
  
Juhani feels she has to say something "I ... yes ... we are only servants to the ...master."  
  
Yuthara looks over Carth with appreciation then dismissing him as a 'joy- boy' but looks carefully at Juhani before dismissing her also. "There is ... something odd about this servant of yours... No matter. Make sure they don't disturb your training or cause trouble. You are responsible for them. Now... are you ready to come to the academy?"  
  
"Yes I am," I answer as she turns to lead us into the academy. Master Uthar Wynn greets us and asks Yuthara about her latest recruit – me. She tells him how I am very strong in the Force. Lashowe pipes up with a comment about meeting me up at the colony and how unworthy she thinks I might be. Uthar dismisses her jealousy and turns to look me over, asking me what I know of the Sith. I decide to play dumb and say that I don't know much about the sith.  
  
"An honest but evasive answer. Likely it is more true than you realize. Allow me to speak of the deeper matters at hand." He continues to tell us how the Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the dark with weakness and evil. He spins a tale about how the Sith treat the force as a gift, a thing to be celebrated, using it to acquire power and generally spinning a web of lies and deception. He goes around the group then asking Lashowe, Mekel and Shaardan if they are ready to join the ranks of the sith. Then he turns to me. I have to ask what will happen to my companions during my 'training'.  
  
"Your slaves? They are irrelevant. They may accompany you as long as they do not interfere with us, or your training. Are you ready or not young one?"  
  
Diplomatically I answer that I am ready to learn. He then goes on to tell us that only one of us will make it though and become a sith. The others will either not be around still or will have to wait until the next year. Yuthara is to be our 'teacher' and goes on to tell us that we need to gain much prestige to gain entry to the final trial. We are told that the first of us to learn the code of the Sith will be the first to gain some prestige. With that we are dismissed and led to our rooms.  
  
I look around the allocated room, noticing only a single bed, a footlocker, desk and chair. There is no door to the room. Juhani and I look at each other and sit on the bed. Carth moves over, sitting on my other side. I'm very aware of him and not sure what to do. We had noticed the guards patrolling the hallways and now see one look in on us, seeing him grin when Carth drapes an arm around my shoulders. Carth gives a soft laugh at the impression he just gave the guard and says that with only one bed that we will either have to take turns or fit two at a time with the third keeping watch, sleeping in shifts. His words trigger an attack of butterflies in my stomach and I look to Juhani for advice. She says that because of the impression Carth has been giving as the 'love-slave' [she grins at this] that he and I should share the bed. Checking the footlocker we discover extra blankets, which she lays on the floor next to the bed saying that she will sleep there. Both she and I can feel the darkness pulsing in the air around us, seeping out of the walls and wonder if we will be able to sleep at all in this place.  
  
"Well, we had best do some exploring and try to find and rescue your son Carth." I say. We head out of the room and come across Yuthara in the next room. She tells me that I am her favorite prospect and am most likely to succeed. Also that she will ensure that I will, needing me to perform a special task for her. She asks if I wish to hear it. Thinking that this is a great chance to get a foot in I say 'Absolutely'.  
  
"Good. I so adore someone who is willing to take a chance. As I said, you are most likely to be the one that Uthar chooses to become a sith. With my help of course. Once that occurs, he will take you into the Valley of the Dark Lords to the tomb of Naga Sadow to administer the final test. There you and I will be alone with him. The perfect time to, shall we say, arrange in a change of the academy's leadership."  
  
"What's so important about this tomb?" I have my suspicions but want her to give me as much information as I can.  
  
"The tomb is an ancient ruin on the surface which was visited years ago by Darth Revan and Darth Malak. They discovered a Star Map there of great importance."  
  
Carth steps up close behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders and seductively caressing my arms, saying in a husky voice, "Darth Malak went there? Very interesting ... isn't it, Master," before kissing my neck and winking at Yuthara, giving her the impression that the name 'Darth Malak' would turn me on. I'm finding it hard to concentrate with his actions, my neck tingling where he kissed me and I get the impression that he is enjoying making me feel uncomfortable. I'm also sure my face has turned a delicate shade of pink.  
  
His ploy works though as her gaze drops to his hands on my arms and she licks her lips before continuing. "Reaching that map, as they did, is part of the final test. At any rate, it is not the tomb that is important. That Uthar will be alone is what is important. We will destroy Master Uthar together and I take his place... and you take your place at my side. A beautiful plan in its simplicity."  
  
"What's to stop me telling him about this?"  
  
"I suppose you could do that. Even the hint of betrayal from his pupil and Uthar will move to eliminate me. But this is a very good opportunity for you... you can start off your sith career as the right hand of the academy: me. Uthar will not offer you that."  
  
She goes on to tell us that Uthar would probably be aware of this anyway and I can tell him what I will. It makes no difference to her. Luckily with Carth's moves, distracting as they are, had taken her mind off suspecting us for more than what we appear to be. Once I agree with her plan she teaches me the Sith Code.  
  
Peace is a lie – there is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength Through Strength I gain Power Through Power I gain Victory Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.  
  
This will give me the first level of prestige. She suggests I speak with some of the other students about gaining more. When asked if I have any questions regarding the code I have to query 'Peace is a lie- there is only Passion'. Carth moving his body closer to me as I ask this, causing my breath to catch in my throat as I feel him against me. I dare not look at Juhani. Yuthara tells me that our passion, hate and desire fuel the force. Giving us a knowing look when she says the word desire.  
  
When I tell her I think I have it, she says, "I am not surprised. The Force is strong with you... master it and it will serve you well"  
  
I ask her about herself and she finds herself telling me that she was a slave to Omeesh, the Hutt. That explained her expression when we used the 'slave' cover story.  
  
We move off down the corridor. Once out of her hearing I turn to Carth. "Did you have to do that?" rubbing my arms, my voice strained with the effect he has had on me and I visibly shiver. He moves to pull me into his arms and I back up a few steps, shaking my head at him. "Your making this hard for me." He gives me a lop-sided grin and comments that that's not the only thing that's been made hard. Juhani laughs at his comment and I tell him that if I had a bucket of cold water I'd throw it over him. I let some more tension go as I begin to laugh also. Recovering I indicate we should explore abit more and try and find his son.  
  
We go past Mekel's room and come across an angry looking young man. There is no mistaking him for Carth's son. He looks up at me, his eyes raking over me before spitting out "You take a wrong turn somewhere?"  
  
At the sound of his voice Carth rushes round the corner "Dustil, is that you?"  
  
"Oh lovely, It's Father. Figures you'd show up after all this time. How did you manage to get inside the academy?"  
  
Being flip and trying to diffuse some of the tension I sense building I say "Through the front door"  
  
He looks at me coldly before verbally attacking his father, "Cute. I wonder how interested Master Uthar would be to know just who he has in his web. Unless you've switched sides Father, but I doubt that. Just why are you here, Father? Not for me, I hope. Couldn't you have gotten yourself blown up on some ship and spared us this reunion?"  
  
"Dustil... what? What are you talking about? I... I thought you were dead."  
  
"Too bad you still didn't think that. Or did you really think I would be happy to see you? Look everyone. It's Father, come to rescue me at long last! Sure, he may have left Mother and I to die on Telos, but that doesn't matter!"  
  
Both men are hurting badly and making eye contact with Juhani she feels it also. Both of us try to radiate calm towards them, trying to calm them down.  
  
""No, I didn't abandon you! The task force just arrived too late. Telos was in ruins, and your mother... I held her while... But I looked for you. I swear I looked everywhere..."  
  
"Ah save it. You abandoned us long before. We were alone all during the wars, and even once you came back, you still didn't stay."  
  
"I didn't have a choice! I was needed..."  
  
"Yeah? Well you were needed at home too. You were needed when the bombing started and I got captured. You know what. It doesn't matter, not anymore. I have a new family now. A family that cares about me. I don't need you."  
  
"The Sith? You can't mean that! No, the Sith killed your mother! The Sith destroyed Telos!"  
  
"So? You're the soldier, Father. How many mothers have you killed?"  
  
"No! You've been brainwashed. The son I knew would never..."  
  
"You never knew me. You weren't even there to know me, so don't even presume to tell me what I would or wouldn't do!"  
  
"I don't know what's been done to you, but your coming with me, out of here now!"  
  
"Touch me, old man, and I'll kill you! Get out! Get out of here before I tell the Sith you're here!"  
  
I can't let this go on any longer. I step in front of Carth and hold my hand out to Dustil. "Calm down Dustil. Carth is only trying to protect you"  
  
He turns on me then "I don't need his protection! Not anymore. The Sith gave me everything I need"  
  
Carth takes a deep breath and tries pleading with him again "You can't mean that! The Sith are... they're evil. They're the dark side. They... took me away from you and your mother. They're... they're what took you from me"  
  
"No, They're not evil! They're not! The dark side is superior... and you were at war long before they came along!" Dustil denying everything.  
  
"The Sith war to conquer, to rule the helpless. I went to war for you, Dustil. For your freedom, for your future!"  
  
"Heh. I ... don't believe you"  
  
"If I failed you, son, then it's my failure. Please don't add to it by becoming part of something evil."  
  
Finally it starts sinking in, there is still a lot of hurt between the two of them but Dustil calms down. "Prove it. Prove that the Sith are so evil and I'll ... I'll think about it."  
  
'How can we prove something like this' I think to myself that if it isn't obvious by now, we can only hope to find written proof somewhere of where Dustil may have been wronged.  
  
"I'll stay right here. I won't tell anyone you're here... for now. You find some 'proof' and bring it to me. If I hear you asking any questions about me or doing a single thing to jeopardize my position in the Sith, I swear I'll tell everyone what you're up to. You got that Father? You prove what you're saying is true. I'm not going anywhere otherwise."  
  
"I... got it, Dustil. I'll be back I swear."  
  
Juhani and Carth head back to our room and I go and seek Master Uthar. I figure I will play one against the other and see what happens. I tell him the code first, then after he tells me that he thinks I understand it I tell him of Yuthara's plan. As I had guessed, he already knew of her plans. He tells me that if I were to gain enough prestige, I would be facing her in the final test. He gives me some poison in which to give to Adrenas to put in her bath also telling me that I have pleased him and have earned more prestige. I turn to go and instead head back to Yuthara and tell her of Uthar's plans. I tell her of Uthar's plans and she tells me that she respects my dangerous decision to play the both sides against each other. She gives me a pass card to Uthar's room and tells me to plant the poison in his bed. Access to his room is just what I'd been wanting so I hurry to do her bidding, turning up an interesting datapad in the process. It tells me that Dustil's friend Selene was 'disposed' of when it was found she was hindering his progress.  
  
I head back to my room to speak with Juhani and Carth. Juhani tells me that she will go in search of some food for us. None of us wish to eat at the academy mess hall so she will bring some back to us. After she leaves I turn to Carth and ask him what the matter is, I know he is worried about Dustil but I wish to find out what else is bothering him besides that.  
  
"Oh ... it's nothing, Sorry."  
  
Thinking that I will have to shock him out of his mood I say "Out with it Carth. I won't have you moping."  
  
"Moping? I wasn't moping! I... okay fine, maybe I was moping alittle, but you're very pushy, you know that? I told you my wife died four years ago. I... I've just been trying to remember what she looked like. It shouldn't be so difficult. I can remember things about her... things she did. The way she smiled, what her hair smelled like, our last fight... just not her face. I try and hold it in my head but it's gone. Is... that strange? Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this."  
  
I sit down next to him, placing my hand on his arm supportively. "No, it's not strange, Carth. You remember the important things" My earlier discomfort of being this physically close to him forgotten for the time being.  
  
"But I should be able to remember her face. It's frustrating. I... feel like I'm losing her." Looking up at me he adds "I, uh... it must look really strange for me to be obsessing like this, still. You must think I'm incredibly stupid."  
  
"What I think shouldn't matter, Carth"  
  
"Maybe, it can't be worse than what I tell myself sometimes. The only thing that's kept me going since she died is the need to find Saul and kill him. It's better to think about that than... anything else. If I can do that, than maybe I can let her go. Let it all go. If we encounter Saul... if we ever have the chance, promise me that I will be the one to kill him. I have to settle this... I need to."  
  
"That's not going to help anything Carth."  
  
"Whether it does or not, that's the way it has to be. I... guess there's no need to discuss it until then."  
  
Juhani comes back in then with our dinner and we all sit around eating in companionable silence. She breaks the silence by telling me that none of the other 'recruits' have been successful in gaining prestige as yet so I am clearly in the lead. After we finish dinner she says she will return the dishes to the mess hall and see what else she can find out. Looking at me she sends a silent message to follow her a short way. She tells me that she understands the need to get Carth talking and confiding in someone. Seeing as I've been the only one he has spoken to she lets me know that I should continue. She heads off to the mess hall and I return to the room to speak again with Carth.  
  
"So tell me, what happens when you get your revenge on Saul?"  
  
"You mean if I kill him?"  
  
"Yes what happens afterwards?"  
  
"I... never thought about it. I suppose I assumed that I would be dead once Saul was."  
  
"Why? What sort of risks do you plan on taking" I figure it is best to get these matters out in the open.  
  
He sighs and turns to look at me, indicating I should sit beside him. "Understand that when I envisioned taking on Saul in the past, it was always as the captain of my own ship... or alone. In those cases I would risk everything. I'm not in the same situation now. I wouldn't risk hurting you... or the others."  
  
My heart skips a beat and recovering I splutter "I would certainly hope not."  
  
"You don't think I'd throw away everything we're doing here, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. What wouldn't you stop at to kill Saul?" I feel this question needs to be asked.  
  
"I would like to think that I wouldn't put you in danger. That I wouldn't forget that there's more behind Saul that needs to be stopped. If I saw Saul, however... if I had the chance... I don't know what I would do. I really don't. I mean his death has been my entire focus for so long."  
  
"Well, you'll have to find something else to focus on." I tell him.  
  
"Well, that's easier said than done, but I know you mean well. I promise you I'll see this thing through. No matter what. As for what comes afterwards... well lets just wait to see if I'm around to see it." He takes hold of my hand and caresses it as a guard walks by, looking in on us. He gives Carth a knowing grin before moving off again. His touch starts to do strange things to me again so I remove my hand and stand up saying that as soon as Juhani comes back we will go and see Dustil to show him the datapad. We meet her out in the corridor and head towards Dustil's room.  
  
"Back already? So tell me, father, where's this 'proof' you promised?"  
  
"I have a datapad I want you to look at. You knew someone named Selene?"  
  
"Selene? She's the one who convinced me to come to the academy with her. Why? Where did you get this?" His face registers shock.  
  
"Look at it. It belongs to Master Uthar doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes... it's his. But... he told me... he, he said she'd been lost on a mission in the Valley. This, this says they..."  
  
"Killed her because she was hindering your progress. Superiority at any cost, Dustil. There's your evil. Or can you live with that?"  
  
"No, no I can't. I... had no idea... they lied to me."  
  
"Well there's the son I remember. Now will you leave here?"  
  
"I... no. You go do whatever you have to, father. I... I have some other friends here. I have to warn them what's going on. And maybe I can, you know, look around here and find out some more information. From the inside. Something that might help you."  
  
"I... don't suppose there's any way I could talk you out of that, is there? I mean your not going to do anything half way. Sound's familiar."  
  
"I... guess it does" Dustil smiles at his father as he realizes he is more like him than he thought he was.  
  
"I'm proud of you Dustil. You aren't hanging onto a lie after you see it for what it is. Not everyone could do that."  
  
"Maybe... after this is over, we can... talk. I'm still not sure about... us, but I'll listen. Maybe we can get back to where we should have been."  
  
"I'd like that" Carth answers.  
  
"I'll go back to Telos when this is over. You can find me there. Goodbye father."  
  
"Goodbye son. Good luck."  
  
All of us leave the room, Dustil going to find his friends and we retire to our room. It is getting late and I'm finding the day has been wearing.  
  
"Do you think you'll see Dustil again?" I ask Carth once we were in the room.  
  
"I think so. If he's anything like he used to be. Dustil hates to be tricked. There's no way he'll let the Sith trick him again. As for whether or not he'll be my son again... I don't know. He's so full of anger and hate... I wasn't expecting him to be like this. Maybe we can work it out. I hope so. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thanks, by the way... for all your help."  
  
Juhani heads down to the refresher block and I turn around to face Carth, noticing him watching me - again.  
  
"You've been watching me very closely as of late, why is that?"  
  
"Oh? I hadn't thought you'd noticed..."  
  
"If you were any more obvious, your eyes would fall out of your head."  
  
"Err... I'm not that bad am I?" he says looking sheepish.  
  
"Relax Carth, I'm teasing you"  
  
"Damn it, woman, if you keep hounding me I'm going to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson!"  
  
With mischief dancing in my eyes I answer, "Is that a promise?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not even going to go there, sister. At any rate, I wasn't ogling you. I've just been admiring you. I've been watching you in action. Your, your skills... you have a natural talent that is incredible. Not that, ah, all I do is watch you or anything. I don't mean anything by it."  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind if you watch me." I smile shyly at him and blushing slightly.  
  
"Ha! Why didn't you tell me that sooner? You would have saved me a lot of trouble. I will say one thing, however. We've come a long way with your help. Whether it's the Force, or fate or just dumb luck... I'm glad you're here. We probably would never have made it this far without you. I... should have said this long before, instead of doubting you. I, ah, hope you can forgive me."  
  
"You already apologized once, Carth."  
  
"And you accepted it... but it doesn't mean I'm forgiven. I'd like to be," he smiles appealing to me.  
  
Very curious I ask, "Why would you need my forgiveness, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're an impressive and beautiful woman. In some ways... good ways... you remind me of my wife and I'd like to make things right between us." He admits.  
  
I look at him, stunned for a moment and blushing bright red, "You think I'm beautiful?" Sure he'd called me beautiful before now but that had always been when he was teasing me, this time he looks serious... very serious.  
  
"I'll, ah, take that as a yes. I'm glad that's settled. Shall we... shall we get back to what we were doing?"  
  
Juhani comes back in then and notices me blushing. She looks curiously between the two of us, wondering what has gone on now. Carth glances at Juhani who indicates the guard is heading our way again. He times his actions well, taking me into his arms and holding me close just as the guard rounds the corner. "Time for bed Master" he teases with a cheeky grin back on his face. We all hear the guards comment of 'humph, half his luck' as he pauses to watch us for a moment then retraces his steps back down the corridor. I feel my face getting hotter as Carth leads me to the bed, turning down the covers and smirking at me. Juhani turns the lights off then settles down onto her blankets on the floor and I sink down onto the bed, leaning forward to take my boots off. Carth sits beside me and removes his own boots, before lying down and pulling me down with him, grabbing the blankets and covering us over in one smooth movement. I'm very nervous about sharing a bed with him and turn on my side so that my back is to him. Juhani smiles up at me [she is on my side of the bed] and takes my hand to offer me some support, whispering that this is only for show and that Carth wouldn't do anything to me, especially not when she is right next to me. I smile back at her and try and settle myself for sleep, feeling Carth getting himself comfortable behind me.  
  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning I wake up to find that I'm face to face with Carth and that he is cuddled up to me, his arms around me and his legs are entwined with mine effectively locking my body against his. My heart rate increases and my breathing becomes shallow as I realize the aroused state of his body, not to mention the answering response of mine. I hear a voice inside my head telling me to give in to desire, give in to passion and while it is so tempting, my Jedi instincts think the dark side is at work. I try and move away from him and when that doesn't work I whisper softly in his ear for him to turn over only to hear him murmur my name and snuggle closer to me, pressing his aroused self against me causing tingling sensations to course though my body. I don't know what to do. I've never been intimate with anyone, his kiss during that sparring match had been my first - strangely enough at 33. I'd never been interested in men 'that way' before, except as friends, sure I'd flirted but nothing physical, even the sparring matches during training were 'innocent' matches, with no intimate results. I still don't remember anything from before my military training and the Endar Spire, which confuses me greatly. I lie still for a moment more, straining my mind to remember details of my past, before giving up.  
  
I try turning over a little more forcefully and manage to turn onto my back. I turn my head to look down at Juhani. She is sound asleep... hmmm no help there. My attention is turned back to Carth as I feel him moving. As he wakes he rolls over, catching me by surprise by pulling me into his arms again and kissing me passionately. My breath catching in my throat at the intense look in his eyes before he moves to claim my lips again.  
  
"Mmm... morning beautiful" he murmurs smiling, "what a way to wake up." He stretches out then cuddles up to me and I feel him hard against me.  
  
"Umm Carth... I... umm ... need to get up. I... can't do this." I stutter, flushing with embarrassment and trying to move out of his arms. Reluctantly he lets me go and I get up, pull my boots on and head towards the refresher block. Washing my hands and face I look into the mirror, hardly recognizing the face looking back at me. 'What am I doing? Bastila's going to go off her rocker if she hears about this one. All those warnings and this still happens' I say to myself, 'not that I'll tell her.' I figure it must be something to do with the darkness of the place as I'm having a lot of trouble controlling my emotions, especially when it comes to Carth. Desire wants to take hold as I want nothing more to be back in bed with him and for him to be doing more than just kiss me.  
  
Looking into the mirror I see Carth come up behind me. Turning to him I see a concerned look on his face as he asks me what is wrong. He also tells me that Juhani was heading to the academy library looking for information that might help us out. Looking back at him I decide that honesty is the best policy.  
  
"We need to get out of this place as soon as possible. I can't handle being inside these walls. The... the power of the darkside... it is quite overwhelming. I ..." I pause, trying to get the words straight in my mind before trying again "You once told me not to trust you, Bastila or even myself, especially not myself. Well ... in here I don't trust myself. I..." I look down at the floor "I don't trust myself to... share a bed... with you ... and have nothing happen. [This comes out in a rush.] Waking up in your arms this morning... I... umm... wanted you so bad it almost hurt. It's like I have this voice constantly on replay in my mind saying for me to give in to passion, give in to my desires.... I've never felt like this before... I've never been with anyone before." I quietly admit looking back up into his eyes and seeing a smoldering look in them.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with two people wanting each other. That's not the darkside." He moves closer to me, bringing me gently into his arms "I won't deny I want you Skye. I want to make love to you."  
  
"I... we..." I take a deep breath, "I am a Jedi Carth, and Jedi aren't allowed emotional attachments. There is no Passion... there is Serenity." [Breathe in, hold it, breathe out... calm yourself]  
  
"That is Bastila talking, not you. I remember you saying that you didn't think you could live like that." He takes my hand and leads me to a small room that he has discovered in his explorations. There is a bed made up on the floor and I gathered that it is a place the students have set aside for 'privacy'. Leading me inside he closes the door behind us and takes me into his arms.  
  
"Carth, we... I... we... can't... do ... this..." My nervous protests are smothered as his lips claim mine, softly at first then more demanding. I feel his hard body pressing urgently against me and I feel desire flare up inside me, overwhelming me in it's intensity. I want him like I have never wanted anyone.  
  
"Shh, you protest to much woman. I know you want me as much as I want you, and while this isn't the most 'romantic' location, it is better than our allocated room." Carth gently lays me down, covering my body with his, his mouth on mine, his hands exploring me. Piece by piece our clothing comes off, Carth trailing hot kisses over each bit of skin he exposes, making me feel like my body is on fire. He sits up removing his remaining clothing and I see him in his full glory. My eyes raking over him hungrily before he lowers himself to me once more. Very gently he enters me and I feel just the slightest hint of pain before ecstasy takes hold. I cling to him as he starts thrusting slowly at first, then faster as the urgency overcomes him. Our lips meet in another passionate kiss, our tongues dancing as the passion intensifies. I feel him climax and a delicious sensation floods though me as he tips me over the edge of ecstasy. For a long while afterwards we lay there, savoring the moment and I feel strangely at peace.  
  
"You were telling the truth weren't you? When you said you'd never been with anyone before." Carth softly says as he nibbles my ear. Seeing me nod he adds, "I'm glad it was with me. Are you satisfied or shall I try again?"  
  
My eyes widen as I feel him rising to the occasion again. "Oh Carth" I exhale; "umm... maybe you could try that again" I smile shyly up at him as he rolls on top of me once more. I know what to expect this time and feeling more comfortable with our intimacy. I explore his body, running my hands over his chest then his smooth muscular back. I arch up to meet him as he enters me this time, wrapping my legs around him, holding him tighter to me as we move in a rhythmic dance of passion, finally reaching climax together. Lying in his arms, in the afterglow I tell him honestly that I've never felt like that before. Most of the tension I had been feeling before has eased and I'm feeling more relaxed than I have since our mad flight from the Endar Spire.  
  
As much as I would love to stay in his arms, duty calls – I still want to get out of this place as quickly as possible. Both dressed again, we share another lingering kiss before leaving the room and heading to the refresher block to 'freshen' up, then heading to the library to find Juhani. She looks at me strangely for a moment then says something has changed, that I seem more at peace now. I blush and refuse to look in Carth's direction. Changing the subject I ask her what she has found out. She has enquired about more ways to gather prestige, being told about a bunch of renegade students that are holed up in some caves. Also hearing about Ajuna Pall's sword, a malfunctioning droid and a crazy old hermit. We decide to head for the renegade students first. I have a hunch that they are rebelling against the sith way of life.  
  
As we leave the academy we run into some trouble. We face Darth Bandon and two of his flunkies and I recognize him immediately – he was the Dark Jedi who Trask faced to let me escape. Feeling the pain of loss and anger build inside me I tell him that he will pay for what he did that day. Juhani quickly stepping to my side, telling me to control my anger and hurt. I recite the jedi code with her quickly and then the fight is on. Carth firing at the flunkies from a distance and lobbing grenades their direction while Juhani and I ignite our lightsabers and attack, concentrating mostly on Bandon, using our force powers to freeze them in stasis or catching them in force whirlwinds. Juhani using her powers to slow them down also. The fight is quite a long one but we eventually defeat Bandon and his followers, searching them we find a large amount of credits, figuring that they were also on the same pay roll as Calo Nord – and now I know that Malak is after me also. Darth Bandon had taunted me before our battle began and had practically ignored Carth and Juhani. I had been his main focus. The thought makes me shudder.  
  
Carth comes up, placing his hands on my shoulders and I give him a quick smile before turning to Juhani to thank her.  
  
"The darkside is strong in this place but you are coping well against it. You follow the light which is important."  
  
Juhani had told me that Taris was her homeworld and had vented on me some of her anger regarding her time there. I had supported her and we had broken down another hold the darkside had on her, forming a firm friendship in its place. We turn and head to the caves. Cautiously entering them and battling the creatures within even coming across another Terentatek across a bridge. Knowing what we do about them we plot a course of action to take it out. I creep over the bridge and lay a few mines before backing back across the bridge and catching the beast's attention. Carth giving ranged covering fire while Juhani and I throw our lightsabers at it, all the while keeping our distance. It is a drawn out battle – our norm for the day it seems – but we finally defeat it and we head across to see if there is anything else over there. I find the body of a fallen jedi and collect the robes and a datapad before we turn and head further through the caves. We come across the renegade students and after finding out that they wish to leave the academy but are barred from the only other exit by a strange beast, tell them that the way is now clear and that they should consider joining the Jedi instead. They let us know that they will consider it and make their way out to freedom.  
  
That task completed, we head down into the Valley of the Dark Lords. I stop to ask one of the other students about the area and get another surprise. Juhani and this Dak Vesser know each other. He tells us about the tombs, what we can expect to find in them and then runs off saying that he doesn't want to be around when we finish what we are doing here. He recognised us for being Jedi and doesn't want to be around when the trouble starts. After he leaves I question Juhani and find out that they knew each other from Dantooine. That Dak had asked her to leave with him as he had told her that he loved her. She had not felt the same way and had tried to let him down gently but he had left anyway. Now that we were here, he had decided the Sith weren't for him either.  
  
We head towards the tomb of Ajuna Pall. There are a few obstacles in our way but we manage to get into the tomb without much trouble. On retrieving the swords from his tomb we turn to leave but feel a heavy dark presence come over us, even Carth feels it. Turning around I come face to face with his ghost. Strangely I feel some sympathy for him and talking to him follow his instructions of placing his sword in his statue's hand. That completed I ask him if there is any reason he needs to stay here, that the Light would forgive him his past wrong doings. He considers this but says he has done too much in the past for that to happen but he thanks me for my kindness before fading from view. Carth shakes his head at me at my attempt to convert a ghost to the lightside, laughing as he says 'there is no doubt about me'. On our way out we are confronted by Shaardan, who had been waiting for someone else to do the hard work of retrieving the sword. I tell him in no uncertain terms that he will not be getting it from me and a fight follows. We defeat him easily and continue on our way.  
  
Next we head to into the tomb of Tulak Hord. After defeating a few of the lurking creatures we come across a computer console, which unlocks another door. Going through it we are all overcome by a nerve agent, none of us escaping it, the crazy old hermit having laid his trap well. Coming to I find I am in a force restraint, as are Carth and Juhani. Looking around I see that Mekel is contained also and doesn't look to be in very good shape, I feel sympathy for him. The crazy old man comes into view having noticed I have woken up. He tells me that I will have to pass his 'test' successfully to be allowed to go free and that Mekel hasn't had much luck. He had already tested him. If I answer correctly Mekel gets hit with a shock of force lightning, if I answer incorrectly I will get hit. Knowing that I am stronger than Mekel, I refuse to answer any of his questions. The pain is intense but at least both of us live. Mekel fights back by using the force to free us and we fight the old man, defeating him. Mekel is astounded that I had saved him, having thought he would surely have been killed. I tell him that no one deserves to die like that and convince him to turn aside his dark ways and move towards the light, that the Jedi will accept him if he would consider joining them. He is doubtful, having done so many bad things but he is willing to give it a try. We all walk out of the tomb and into the late afternoon sunshine, heading back to the academy before parting ways.  
  
I head to Master Uthar and tell him about the students, the old hermit and the sword. I have now gained enough prestige for the final test. I am told to rest up and to come to him first thing in the morning to begin the last test. I am to complete this one alone.  
  
We head to the mess hall for a meal and we see Dustil with a group of his mates, Mekel is among them. They both briefly look our way with a slight nod but otherwise does not indicate that they know us. Juhani and Carth both look concerned at me, asking if I am ok after all the shocks I had taken in the last tomb. I tell them I am very tired but otherwise I'm fine. We finish our meal and head back to our room. Mekel catches up to us at the door and hands me a datapad before heading off in the opposite direction. I wait until we are back at the room before looking at it. Carth and Juhani looking over my shoulder as we read it. It is a message from Dustil stating that he and his mates will be taking the next transport off the planet which leaves at 2200 that night and that some of them will be heading to the join the Jedi. All of us are relieved by this news. Juhani and I head to the refresher block for showers and once back in the room I take my boots off and lie down, falling into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, it had been an extremely long day.  
  
Morning comes around too soon for me and I wake feeling stiff and sore from all the exertions from the previous day – from the fighting, the lightning shocks as well as the intimate encounter. I am sore in places that I never expected to be sore in. I look at Carth to see he is awake and watching me. He leans over and kisses me gently on the lips before asking how I feel this morning, a blush rising to my face as I admit to feeling sore. He smiles as he realizes what the blush means, telling me he can't do anything about that soreness but he can fix my shoulders and back. He tells me to turn over and he begins massaging away my aches and pains. His touch is so soothing he almost sends me back to sleep again. Once he has finished I sit up, thanking him as I can now move my shoulders about without too much discomfort. I have a feeling I am going to need all my wits about me for this final test. I see Juhani watching us closely and look enquiringly at her. Carth tells me that he will go and get us all some breakfast and for us to stay here till he returns.  
  
"What is going on between you and Carth," she asks me as soon as he is out of earshot. I look at her not knowing how to answer. "You seem more comfortable around him now. Before there was uneasiness there but now it is different. Before you were uneasy when he touched you. Has something happened between you?" She feels that I am uncomfortable with her questioning and adds, "Do not get me wrong, this feels like a good thing. I noticed during our battles yesterday that you both seemed to know where the other was at all times, that you were working as a very effective duo, like there was a connection or bond between you both."  
  
I look puzzled at her over this and ask if she meant something like the bond I have with Bastila. "Speaking of which, I haven't felt anything through that bond while we have been in here, do you think it could be because of all the darkness here?" She agrees that it is possible for both. That I could have developed a bond with Carth and that the one I have with Bastila might be blocked by the darkside of this place. I am saved from any further conversation by Carth's return with our breakfast. She has given me food for thought and I covertly watch Carth during our meal, wondering if our 'bond' was forged during our lovemaking. Shaking my head I mentally prepare myself for the upcoming trials.  
  
Presenting myself to Master Uthar I am led to the Tomb of Naga Sadow. Here I must gain access to the inner tomb where the Star Map is. I am to retrieve a lightsaber that has been placed there for me. Master Uthar and Yuthara will wait for me to complete my trial. I go though the doorway and head down the corridor till I get to a junction. Here I find the path straight ahead is blocked by a pool of acid. That is where I need to get. I head off to the right. The door at the base of the slope opens up to a large hall. Down the other end are two Terentatek's. I notice that one of them is in front of a lever and guess that I must get to it to be able to go though the door down that end of the hall. Creeping up as close as I dare I take them both by surprise and am able to freeze them in stasis. Something I wasn't sure I would be able to do. As I know I won't be able to hold them for long I dash to the lever, activating the door release and make my way though the door just as the first of the Terentatek are free from the stasis. I am 'safe' from their attack in this room as they are too large to fit though the door. I scout around the room and find a special grenade of fire and another of ice. Thinking that the ice grenade might do the trick at the pool of acid I place them into my backpack.  
  
Now for the Terentatek's. I stand beyond their reach inside the room and throw my lightsabers at them over and over again eventually killing the beasts without harm to myself, only having drained my force powers alittle. I search the hall and find the remains of another of the Jedi from the great hunt. I place her datapad in my backpack also and make my way to the acid pool. I throw the ice grenade and find it works a treat, allowing me to walk across it in safety. There are no other obstacles here and I retrieve the lightsaber as well as the information from the star map before turning and heading back the way I came. I find Master Uthar and Yuthara on the frozen acid pool and am congratulated on making it this far. Uthar then says to me that I have to fight Yuthara but as we had agreed an alliance both of us turn on Uthar instead. I let her take him on mostly and conserve my force powers, only attacking with my duel lightsabers when I see openings.  
  
We defeat Uthar and she turns on me, telling me that she will not share her power with me and that I will not live to stand at her side. I tell her I don't wish for any power, which she doesn't believe. I am glad that I conserved my force powers, as I need them now. I have more left than she does and am far stronger than she realises quickly overcoming her. She expects me to strike her down but I let her go. Surprised she asks why and then doesn't want to know, instead saying that she thought something was different about me when I first showed up at the academy. She hopes I got what I came for and limps off. I make my way past her and head back to where Carth and Juhani are waiting for me. I give them a nod and we head back to the Ebon Hawk to get right away from Korriban before Yuthara decides to change her mind. 


	8. Ch 8 Leviathan

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
As we head back to the Ebon Hawk, Carth contacts them on the comm. unit telling them to get ready for take off. I'm feeling a little worse for wear after my battles and can't wait to be somewhere 'safe' where I can rest. We race up the ramp and into the hawk, Carth going straight for the cockpit and Juhani and I to the common room. I sink down on one of the chairs. Bastila comes over to me, looking me over closely and scowling. I felt our bond kick in soon after I left the academy so realize that was the reason behind the block.  
  
"Whatever have you been up to? And I don't mean just getting the Star Map coordinates."  
  
"Look Bastila, I have just fought numerous beasts including two Terentatek's and two dark masters. I need to rest. Juhani can fill you in, I'm going to lie down." With that I make my way to the bunkroom and lie down. The last thing I want is for her to know what transpired between Carth and myself. I work on closing off the link to her. I have no regrets about it, but I don't want more lectures on self-discipline from the ice princess either.  
  
In the cockpit Jolee and Canderous set a course for Manaan as Carth had instructed over the comm. It will take us another two days to get there. Jolee gives Carth a searching look as he enters the cockpit and through the force, knows that something happened in the academy that was unexpected. Carth lets them know that we had found his son and that Dustil was now on his way back to Telos. Jolee seems satisfied with that but underneath knows that something else happened, but not what. He lets it go for now, figuring that if it is meant to come out, it will. He tells Carth to go get some rest and to tell Juhani to as well.  
  
Two days into our journey, Carth and Bastila are on duty in the cockpit when it happens. We get dragged out of hyperspace by an Interdictor ship and are caught by a tractor beam. Bastila asks what has happened and Carth just sits back, relinquishing the controls. He tells us that we have been caught up a tractor beam and there's nothing we can do in a ship this size, to get out of it. We all meet in the common room. When asked if Carth recognises the ship he tells us that it is Saul Karath's ship, the Leviathan, his old mentor.  
  
He then shares with the rest of the crew what he had told me previously, "When the Sith attacked my home world the Leviathan – which is Saul Karath's Flagship – was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment."  
  
"Don't let your lust for revenge cloud your judgement, Carth" I have to say, concerned for him.  
  
He tells me he won't do anything stupid and goes on to say that the Admiral will have plenty of guards watching us carefully. We all agree that he will be watching Carth, Bastila and myself the most so if we are to stage an escape one of the others will have to do it. Looking around everyone I suggest Juhani as she can use the Force to camouflage herself. Everyone agrees and we scatter throughout the ship – we're not going to make it easy for the Sith, but we don't want anyone getting killed in the process either. We hear the sounds of them boarding our ship and everyone becomes wary. Juhani disappears from view in a cloak of Force invisibility.  
  
I head towards the back storage hold and Carth follows. Catching up with me he pulls me into his arms and holds me close, kissing me soundly. I return his embrace, both of us offering comfort and support to the other. This is how we are captured. The Sith dragging us apart and down the ramp, another with Bastila, following us down. The others have already been brought out, Canderous looking alittle rough around the edges and the droids now with restraining bolts. Jolee, Mission and Zaalbar are looking subdued. We are all taken to the detention cells where we are separated. Carth, Bastila and I are led into a room full of torture chambers and the others into another cellblock.  
  
We are stripped and shoved into the chambers forcefully and soon the Admiral enters. He taunts Carth first, telling him that the months since they last met have not been kind to him. Carth lets him know just how much he wants to kill him for what he did to his home world and for killing his wife.  
  
Saul just laughs at him saying, "You used to be a man of action, not of empty words. Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events, anyway. Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them."  
  
Bastila calmly tells Saul, "We will never serve Malak or the darkside! The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath... as will you if you don't turn away from this path."  
  
"Your words are brave, Bastila, but the lure of the darkside is hard to resist - or so I've been told. I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are?" He turns to look at me.  
  
"You're wasting your time Saul, I will never betray the Jedi."  
  
"You're defiant. I'm sure Malak will find your loyalty to the Jedi amusing." A sadistic grin coming over his face, "The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you have caused him... and the history between you."  
  
I don't know what he is talking about and glance at Bastila, seeing her wince at his words, before I turn back to him "History, what are you talking about?"  
  
A look of astonishment briefly crosses he face and he laughs, "You mean...oh this can't be true, can it? You really don't know what's going on here do you? Well I won't be the one to deprive Malak of the pleasure of telling you himself. The Dark Lord will probably torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure. Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then. Activate the torture fields."  
  
Pain shoots through us and I don't know what is worse. The pain I feel or hearing Carth and Bastila's cries of pain. I resolve myself to not co- operate with the Admiral even if it means more pain. I concentrate on the Force, drawing it into a tight focus to dull the pain and sending soothing thoughts to both Bastila and Carth. I'm not sure if it will help at all but I figure it is worth a try. I feel Bastila responding and reinforcing me as we try to cushion each other and Carth.  
  
"Enough! I don't want them to pass out before I question them. Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives."  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Saul! We won't answer any of your questions."  
  
The Admiral looks at Carth, "I'm sure you won't. However we both know your friend's loyalties have proven in the past to be somewhat... flexible," he says and turns back to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demand. I'm confused and I want to know what is going on. I hate being kept in the dark and I'm sure that Carth doesn't know what he is talking about either. I am not so sure about Bastila though as I feel reluctance and dread through our bond and look from her back to the Admiral.  
  
"I am interrogating you, not the other way around. You will answer the questions, not ask them" He snaps at me, "It is time to put your loyalty to the test. I doubt torturing you will gain me your true co-operation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way. However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering." He had received his subordinate's report of how they found Carth and I in the Hawk and also had seen the exchanges between us. "The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer, or give me a false answer, Carth will suffer."  
  
My breath catches in my throat and I look over at Carth, seeing resolve in his eyes. I don't know if he will receive it or not but I silently send him a message apologizing for what I am about to say. Taking refuge in the Force I say, "I will not betray the Jedi, even to save Carth." I calmly state.  
  
"My pain is meaningless. Tell him nothing!" Carth looks back at me and I gather he received my unspoken message. Juhani might have been right when she said he and I shared a bond.  
  
"I tire of these games – now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy in which you were trained?"  
  
I give him a composed but blank look "Jedi Academy? I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Very well. This is the price of your resistance."  
  
Carth screams and I feel it right to my core. Tears prick my eyes and I work to use the Force to try and cushion his pain. Defiantly I stare back at Saul determined he will not beat me.  
  
"Enough! You see what happens when you defy me. The first question was a test. Obviously Malak new the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your Masters!"  
  
Shock courses through me at his words and I struggle to deny what I know in my heart is true, "No, you're lying! It isn't true!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. The fact remains that the Jedi on Dantooine have been eradicated, along with any hope of someone coming to rescue you. Now. Tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Malak and the Sith Armada?"  
  
Stubbornly I answer, "I will not betray the Jedi." Through my link with Bastila, I encourage her to help me reinforce Carth. It won't stop his pain but it might help him if we can dull it.  
  
"Perhaps you need a reminder of the consequences of refusing to co- operate."  
  
Carth again screams "NO! AHHH! The pain – THE PAIN! AHHH!"  
  
"Listen, can you not hear him suffering? You can spare him further pain by simply answering my questions. Now I will ask you again – on what mission did the Jedi Council send you?"  
  
Tears are flowing freely down my face now as I look upon Carth, I can't stop them from falling. Straightening my shoulders and strengthening my resolve I turn and coldly stare back at Saul. "You are a sick and evil man, Saul Karath."  
  
"Perhaps another lesson is in order." Saul seems to be enjoying this a little too much as he has the torture field activated again.  
  
I am made to watch as Carth screams, waves of pain hitting my heart and more tears flow down my face. "No! AHHH!!! AUGH! NO!!! I beg you ... Mercy!!! NO!!" I am almost at breaking point but I do not want this to be for nothing.  
  
Saul's voice breaks into my thoughts "I am surprised he didn't pass out sooner. Rarely have I seen someone withstand such punishment and remain conscious. I see I am wasting my time here. When Malak arrives you will find my interrogation techniques are considered merciful among the Sith. I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives."  
  
With that all three torture fields are again activated. The pain is unbearable and I struggle to call the Force to protect myself. Carth's cries cease as he passes out. Bastila and I giving more of a fight against it until we both succumb also. I sink down to the bottom of the cell as oblivion over takes me. I don't know how much time passes but it must have been a considerable amount, for when I come to Bastila extends a hand towards me with a gentle warning.  
  
"Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards torture you even after you had passed out" Bastila's voice reverberates through my head and I wince, my body aching all over and I struggle to summon the Force to soothe the pain in my nerve endings.  
  
"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far. Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster." Carth's voice full of anger and confusion as to why Saul would torture me more than he or Bastila. I wish I had an answer for him but I don't.  
  
"The darkside has perverted him, Carth. Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."  
  
"No one is beyond redemption, Bastila." I wearily look up at her.  
  
"Hmm, yes I suppose you are correct. Sometimes it is easy to lose sight of that hope in the face of such unbridled cruelty, but you speak the truth. I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy... is there no end to the killing?"  
  
"I know... it's hard to believe they're all gone." I answer her, sadness tingeing my voice.  
  
"I'd like to believe that Saul was lying to us. But even as he said the words I knew they were true. The Academy is gone. We should have felt a disturbance in the Force when the attack came. The fact that we did not is a bad sign. I fear the dark side is growing stronger, casting shadows that our vision cannot pierce. I can only hope that some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar...I cannot imagine all of them being gone. In any case, we have lost our one place of refuge in the galaxy."  
  
"None of this will matter if we can't get out of this prison before Saul gets back" Carth states.  
  
"Where is Saul Karath now?" I ask him.  
  
"Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way. I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival... and to report the results of our interrogation."  
  
Bastila turns to me "It is fortunate that you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning. The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest bit of vital information."  
  
Carth looks intently at me, "I, uh... I have to confess something. There was a... there was a moment – just a moment – when part of me was hoping that you would tell him what he wanted to know. Just to make the horrible pain stop."  
  
I look back at him, fresh tears glistening in my eyes, "I'm sorry, Carth. Watching you suffer tore me apart."  
  
"No, I know you wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally cause me pain. But you had no other choice. You couldn't betray our cause. I... I don't honestly know if I could have been as strong in your position. To watch you suffer like that I... I might have cracked." The look in his eyes pulls at my heart strings and I would like nothing better than to be in his sweet embrace, impossible as that is with each of us in different cells.  
  
"Did you feel that? A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message. The Dark Lord knows we're here now. Malak is coming." Bastila's voice is filled with dread.  
  
"Well, we better hope that Juhani busts us out of here before he arrives." Carth answers.  
  
My body still hasn't recovered from the pain so I sink to a sitting position in my cell, letting myself fall into a meditative, healing trance. I hear Carth ask if I'm alright and Bastila respond affirmatively. I concentrate on pushing the pain away, after a while feeling much better. I then send my healing thoughts towards Carth, hearing his surprise as a soothing wave passes over him, relieving his remaining pain. The three of us quietly talk about what course of action to take once freed from the cells. Finally hearing the sound we have been waiting for. It is the sound of blaster fire coming from outside the chamber. The doors open and Juhani wanders in, the others following in her wake, Mission heading straight for the computer console to release us from our cells.  
  
"Well done Juhani. In freeing us from the cell you have truly proven yourself worthy of the title of Jedi." Bastila tells her.  
  
Carth says that if he recalls the layout of the ship, our equipment should be in the next chamber over, through the north doors. We are also going to have to get to the bridge to open the docking gates to the hanger where the Hawk is, from there. There is no other way to get the Ebon Hawk out. Bastila announces that she can feel the Dark Lord approaching, all of us Jedi agree with her as we can feel the darkness getting closer. I must have been out of it for quite some time if he had already made it here from another sector. Working out a plan, we decide that she, Carth and I will go to the bridge and the remainder of the crew will head back to the Hawk. Surprise and secrecy should be on our side this time, with only a small group going for the bridge. Canderous takes charge of the others and we head off, us towards the bridge, the others back to the Hawk.  
  
In the elevator I get the feeling that Carth wants to talk to me about something, that he is nervous about whatever it is so I ask him if he wants to talk.  
  
He moves closer to me, glancing at Bastila and then deciding that it doesn't matter what she thinks. "Yes, what's on your mind?"  
  
"You look like you want to say something"  
  
"Oh, You can tell, can you?" he says with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Being flip with him I answer, "It doesn't take Jedi powers to read a man, believe me"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, listen beautiful. I don't need to take this abuse. I get enough female Jedi bashing from Bastila, thankyou very much." He nods in her direction.  
  
"You love the attention, admit it", mischief is dancing in my eyes.  
  
He steps closer so that we are almost touching, his lop-sided grin in place. "You think so? I could probably get the same type of attention from a blaster rifle."  
  
Smiling cheekily up at him I comment, "Oh, I think there's things I can do that a blaster can't."  
  
He takes me into his arms and laughter escapes him "Now that I'd like to see. Or would I? You've got my damn head on backwards, you know that?" He leans down and plants his lips on mine in a gentle kiss before pulling away and shaking his head slightly. "Anyway... as fun, uh, as this is, I do have to talk to you about something serious. Really serious. Uh, is this a good time?"  
  
I feel strong disapproval from Bastila as she witnesses our intimacy but for once I don't care what she thinks. Having watched while Carth was being tortured has made me realize just how much he means to me, so feeling this is as good a time as any I indicate for him to continue.  
  
"Alright. I'm, uh... I'm concerned about you. I've been keeping these thoughts to myself, mostly, but I think it's time I say something."  
  
Even though I know he is serious I can't stop myself saying "You've been keeping something to yourself?"  
  
"It's about you. I'm worried about what might happen to you. You have a lot of courage, and the fact you've remained so strong is amazing, but there is even more danger ahead. I think you might be setting yourself up for a fall. Maybe at the urging of the Jedi, I don't know... but you're definitely going to become a target. If, uh... if I'm going to find some purpose than taking revenge on Saul, than it's going to have to be in protecting you. I don't know why, but I think some terrible fate is waiting for you. I think the Jedi Council knows it too. And I don't want that to come to pass."  
  
"You think the Jedi have thrown me to the wolves?" suspicion creeping into my thoughts and I glance at Bastila. There's always been something in the back of my mind that doesn't seem right and I find myself agreeing with Carth.  
  
"Don't chalk it up to my paranoia just yet. Something isn't right. I blamed it on you before, but I... I think the Jedi didn't tell us everything. If I'm going to live past Saul, I need you to, as well. Let me protect you... from yourself, from the Sith... you have to let me try."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask as he takes me into his arms in a gentle embrace, holding me close.  
  
"Because... because I never got the chance to save my wife and son. Because I didn't stop Saul when I had the chance. Because I finally have the chance to do it right. You are an extraordinary woman... you make me think that I might have some purpose beyond revenge. I don't know if it means anything to you... but it does to me."  
  
I lean back so that I can look him in the eye, "It means a lot to me, Carth. Thankyou."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I'll do my best." His lips meet mine again, this time in a passionate kiss, full of promise of things to come. We move apart as the elevator reaches our destination. Bastila gives us another disapproving look as she leaves the elevator and says something about emotions getting in the way of business. We ignore her.  
  
We make our way to the Bridge doors, fighting through the enemy as we go, only to find that they are on lockdown and we need to find another way in. I had come across a datapad that mentioned a team having to go through the airlock to fix the outer Bridge door. We decide that is the best way to get there. We find the space suits in the armory and head towards the bridge storage room, to the airlock. Once inside the next airlock we re-equip our weaponry and shields and make our way to the Bridge.  
  
Saul Karath is there, a dark jedi on either side of him and plenty of sith troops. He looks at Carth before saying "Very resourceful, I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."  
  
"The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul." Carth angrily states.  
  
"Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."  
  
Bastila speaks up "He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching."  
  
Thinking he has the upper hand Admiral Karath confidently continues, "Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful."  
  
"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth spits out in answer.  
  
"You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do."  
  
The battle begins in earnest; none of us wish to remain on this ship any longer than we have to or to become prisoners again. Bastila and Carth concentrate on the guards that are behind us first while I use a stasis field to freeze Karath, the dark jedi and some of the other guards. My Force powers are becoming stronger and I am able to maintain the stasis field longer than I have done before. I pick off the guards to the side, wishing to keep my promise to Carth about letting him deal with Karath himself. Guards disposed of, we move on the dark jedi, Bastila and I both taking them on while Carth takes on the Admiral. We finish off the dark jedi and both stand at the ready incase Carth needs our aid. He doesn't. Carth has his revenge when Saul falls to the ground. I move over to the computer terminal to open the docking bay doors while Bastila searches the remains of the others.  
  
"Carth... Carth..." we hear the Admiral.  
  
"The Admiral, he's still alive!" Bastila's shocked voice sings out.  
  
"It's time to finish this" Carth states, moving towards the Admiral with his blade raised.  
  
"No, Carth! Don't give in to your hatred," I cry, holding my hand out in appeal to Carth hoping he won't do anything foolish.  
  
He turns to me, a look of hatred on his face. "Don't you understand what this man has done to my life? Do you know the pain he's brought me?"  
  
Bastila sides with me. "Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise."  
  
"Carth... cough ... must tell you... cough must tell you something cough, cough come closer... [Unintelligible whisper] You didn't know, did you? cough Ha-ha-ha. Remember my dying words. cough Remember them whenever cough ... whenever you look at those you call your friends!"  
  
A look of shock is on Carth's face as he looks down at the man that has caused him so much pain in the past. Then he looks up at me and the look he gives me makes me want to shrink back from him. "He's gone. He said... it can't be true, can it? [He spins accusingly towards Bastila, then back at Saul's lifeless body] No, no... no – it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!"  
  
Very concerned, I ask "What did he say, Carth?"  
  
He rounds on Bastila. "Bastila – it is true, isn't it? And you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council. You knew the whole time!"  
  
"Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand..."  
  
"So make me understand" He demands.  
  
I'm very bewildered and look from one to the other, a feeling of dread coming over me like a heavy weight being lowered onto me, "What are you two talking about? What's going on?"  
  
They both ignore me, Bastila responding with "Not here, Carth. Please... there's no time. Malak is coming. This isn't the place. Please Carth, I'm asking you to trust me. For just a little while longer."  
  
Feeling the Dark Lord's presence coming closer and the feeling of dread getting stronger, with an urgency that can't be ignored I say "She's right Carth. This isn't the time. We can get into this once we escape." I look meaningfully at Bastila letting her know in no uncertain terms both verbally and through our bond, that I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as we have the chance. I hate not knowing what is going on and I know this is something that is going to effect me greatly, even if I have no idea what it is.  
  
"I'll trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!" He doesn't even look at me.  
  
"Of course, Carth. As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk. I'll explain everything. To both of you. I promise." Until she said this I thought that she was ignoring me also. I try to catch Carth's eye but he avoids me, instead moving past me leading the way to the hanger.  
  
We have to go though more dark jedi and enemy soldiers on our way to the elevator. Watching Carth I see that his movements have become mechanical and that our connection has been severed, making me feel lost. We are almost to the hanger when the Dark Lord appears before us.  
  
Bastila and Carth are both in front of me, Carth firing his blasters at him with a battle cry of 'Down you go!' before getting pushed over backwards by an invisible hand. Darth Malak laughing as he swat's him down like he was shooing away a fly.  
  
"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila. I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now. [He turns attention to me] Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now, I can hardly believe my eyes... tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"  
  
I'm dumbfounded and my brain is having trouble processing this information. "Why did the Jedi spare me? I don't understand..." I look blankly over at Bastila and see that she knows what Malak is talking about.  
  
"What? Ha-ha-ha! You mean you don't know? Ha-ha-ha! All this time, and you still haven't figured it out? Ha-ha-ha! I wonder how long you would have stayed blind to the truth? Surely some of what you once were must of surfaced by now. Even the combined power of the Jedi Council couldn't keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"  
  
I back up a few paces from them all, everything suddenly falling into place. All the conversations I had heard; Bastila telling me that the Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners and 'what greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause – to use their own knowledge against them?' Carth saying 'The Force can do terrible things to a mind it can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity.' The Jedi Masters saying that normally they wouldn't accept an adult for training – that mine was a special case – and that this mission may lead me down an all too familiar path. All the visions that I had received, that Bastila had shared with me, they were my memories. I shake my head, trying to clear it, and hear the word 'No! No! NO!' screaming in my mind. Now I know what Saul had told Carth, I glance at him briefly, anguish showing on my face as I realize the implications to why he closed himself off from me.  
  
"You cannot hide from what you once were, Revan! Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord – and know that I have taken your place!"  
  
I am in denial "No... this is some sort of trick. A Sith lie!" I look wildly around at Carth and Bastila, silently begging them to tell me that Malak is wrong.  
  
"You do not yet remember, Revan? The Jedi set a trap. They lured us into battle against a small Republic fleet. During the attack a team of Jedi Knights boarded your ship. The Jedi strike team captured you and the Council used the Force to reprogram your mind; they wiped away your identity and turned you against your own followers."  
  
"No, I don't believe you Malak!" I think I'm just trying to convince myself that it is not true but I cannot deny the truth behind his words, I steal myself for what is to come.  
  
"You must of seen flashes of your old life in your dreams, Revan: memories bubbling up to the surface? Surely you must remember the battle in which you were captured?"  
  
"Why wouldn't the Jedi just kill me?" I look at Bastila but I already know the answer as Malak speaks it.  
  
"The Jedi are fools: they do not believe in executing prisoners. Originally I had assumed you had died in the battle. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still alive, Revan."  
  
I wince every time he says the name Revan, it is like salt on an open wound, but I feel I need to keep him talking. I need time to recover enough for the battle I know is coming... soon. "How did they capture someone as powerful as Revan... I mean, me?" I stumble over the words, almost choking on them.  
  
Proudly he answers "I helped them, Revan. I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel I saw my day had come. I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I could destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage."  
  
I feel I need my suspicions confirmed and turning to her I ask "Bastila, is this true?"  
  
I feel sympathy through the bond as she answers me. "It's true. I was part of the strike team sent to capture Revan... to capture you. When Malak fired on the ship you were badly injured. We thought you were dead. Your mind was destroyed, but I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body. I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind."  
  
"Then why don't I remember being Revan?" I still need to know.  
  
"The Jedi Council didn't restore your wounded mind, Revan! [I get the strong impression he enjoys seeing me wince everytime he says that name] They merely programmed it with a new identity – one loyal to the Republic! They tried to make you their slave!"  
  
"But why program me with another identity?" I look at Bastila.  
  
"We couldn't simply restore your true identity: Revan was too dangerous. But locked inside your mind was information the Republic needed: the secrets of the Star Forge. The Council created an identity for you: a soldier under my command. Your subconscious memories were supposed to lead me to the Star Forge; there was no other way to get the information."  
  
Trying to make me angry Malak goads me, "They made you their puppet, Revan – and Bastila was the handler pulling your strings."  
  
I can't help it, I have to ask "Why you, Bastila? Why did the Council chose you?"  
  
"When I used my Force powers to keep you alive on that bridge it created our bond. I convinced the Council that I could use that bond to draw out your memories and lead us to the Star Forge."  
  
"Tell the truth, Bastila, you wanted to taste the dark side for yourself! You knew the only way the Council would permit you to explore the Sith's power was through Revan's lost memories." Malak strikes out at her.  
  
She turns, appealing to me "NO! I wanted to help you Revan. I thought this mission would redeem you: that it would atone for your past crimes. How else could you be saved?"  
  
My voice sounding very flat and dull I say "But what if I remembered who I really was?"  
  
"You had to be healed so I could try and draw out the secrets of the Star Forge – it was our only hope of stopping the Sith! It was the risk the Council chose to take."  
  
I take a few deep breaths, calming my troubled mind and silently reciting the Jedi Code. "I understand, Bastila. You had no other choice."  
  
"Forgiveness Revan? You are weak; I was right to betray you. You are not fit to rule the Sith! A small part of me has always regretted betraying you from afar. I always knew there were some who think I would act out of fear, that I did not want to face you. But now fate has given me a second chance to prove myself. Once I defeat you in combat no one will question my claim to the Sith throne; my triumph will be complete."  
  
My mind now made up and for the moment calm, I answer "Your power is no match for the light!"  
  
"The Council were foolish to let you live. I won't make the same mistake. We shall finish this alone in the ancient Sith tradition: master verses apprentice, as it was meant to be!"  
  
With that he freezes both Bastila and Carth in stasis and ignites his lightsaber. I reach for mine, attempting to freeze him but only managing to slow him down. Blades clash and I try to freeze him again. Giving up on that I decide that cunning is the way to go as I weave a deadly dance around him. I am lighter on my feet and can dodge his blade easier than he can mine. With a sudden change of tactic's I go for a power hit, making him stumble and I manage to freeze him momentarily, drawing and igniting my second blade, striking with both as I move swiftly around him and landing a few more damaging hits before he turns and runs, using the Force to close the blast door between us. I take a moment to recover my breath, glancing both at Carth and Bastila, still frozen in stasis, before taking off through another door, tracing the dark taint that is Malak. Finding him I rush in one blade slashing across his front, the other following as I spin, dancing out of his reach once more.  
  
The door behind him flies open and Bastila comes rushing in "This isn't over, Malak!" Carth a distance behind her.  
  
"Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"  
  
Bastila rushes him, her double-blade slashing across his front with a cry of "For the Jedi!" Malak grunting under her assault. "I'll hold Malak off. You two get out of here! Find the Star Forge!"  
  
Carth rushes up yelling "No, Bastila, he's too strong! NO!!" The door slams closed between us, locking so we cannot get though. "The door's sealed, we can't get past! Come on, we have to get to the Ebon Hawk!"  
  
Guilt assaults me, feeling that I should have been the one facing Malak, "What about Bastila? We have to help her!"  
  
The look he gives me is icy cold. "Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but you can't help her. Not here. We have to get off this ship and find the Star Forge. That's the key to beating the Dark Lord! Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain! Come on!"  
  
I turn and follow him towards the Ebon Hawk. We race up the ramp, Carth towards the cockpit and me to the gun turrets. Canderous has already done the preflight checks and has warmed up the Hawk as soon as Mission yelled that we were coming. As soon as the ramp closed behind us he had lifted off. I warm up the lasers and focus on knocking out as many of the enemy fighters as possible while they set the hyperspace course to Manaan. I sit there for a short time trying to gather my thoughts. I can feel Bastila through the bond and know that she is alive – Malak wouldn't kill her, he wants her Battle Meditation. I slowly make my way to the common room with dread. I know what is coming; I can feel the betrayal, anger, hurt and pain Carth is radiating.  
  
Jolee is the first to speak. "Where is Bastila? What happened on that ship?"  
  
Carth answers "We ran into Malak. He would have killed us, but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away."  
  
Mission chokes back a sob "You mean she's... she's dead?"  
  
"Bah. Malak won't kill her, don't be foolish. He'll want to use her battle meditation against the Republic. Turn her to the dark side and the Sith will always be victorious." Jolee answers her.  
  
I take a deep breath, "We can't help Bastila – not unless we find the Star Forge first."  
  
"Not so fast. We've got a bigger issue to deal with here. They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Malak said or should I?" Carth rounds on me, his expression as cold as ice. My heart fills with dread as I turn to face the man I have come to care for more than I have cared for anyone in my life and I feel ill. I knew this would come. I knew it as soon as Malak told us about my past and Bastila confirmed it aboard the Leviathan. Knew in my heart he would think that I had betrayed him.  
  
Softly I appeal to him, my heart breaking "I don't care what Malak said! I'm not Darth Revan. I'm Skye Organa."  
  
Mission looks at me, her jaw dropping open in shock "Revan? What... what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Carth continues to shoot daggers my way with his eyes "No, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming in a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the Leviathan and Bastila confirmed it."  
  
Mission just stares at me "Your Darth Revan? This is... this is big. Do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?" Her curiosity gets the better of her.  
  
I sigh and quietly answer as honestly as I can – Jolee and Juhani would know if I lied anyway and I do not wish to hurt anyone else. I have enough to try and deal with without creating more. "Small bits, a few strange dreams and visions. That's all"  
  
"Just a few flashes? That's it? Nothing more? Then I don't think there's a problem. It seems to me that if you don't remember anything about being Revan, than it doesn't really matter anymore. You are who you are now, right?" I can't believe Mission and look at her dumbfounded as she comes over and gives me a hug.  
  
"Of course it still matters! How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us?" I wince as I hear the hatred in his voice as he says the name Revan. "The whole time we've been chasing after Malak and we've had his old Sith Master right at our side: listening to our secrets: hearing our plans!"  
  
I look him in the eye, trying to appeal to him but coming up against a wall of ice. "But I'm not the Dark Lord anymore. I'm Skye Organa. I'm one of you." The tears starting to build behind my eyes.  
  
Mission hugs me again before turning to Carth "I don't see the Sith Lord standing here. I see a friend who's been with us through thick and thin! Remember- Malak's the one who tried to destroy Taris"  
  
Zaalbar turns to me "I agree with Mission. I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not the person you were."  
  
"Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives: we won't desert you now." Mission glares at Carth and hugs me again.  
  
"How can you say that Mission? The sith bombed my home world! Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!" His words feel like physical blows.  
  
Much to my surprise Canderous comes to my defense. "Everyone knows it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame Revan for that"  
  
He looks around at everyone in the common room. All of them watching us both carefully. Backing down he says, "I... I suppose you've proven yourself to be a friend of the Republic by your actions so far. But can I trust you? Can any of us?"  
  
I decide to go around the rest of the room, T3, Mission, Zaalbar and Canderous all show their support. Juhani had gone to the cockpit so I will have to ask her later. I turn to Jolee who surprises me even further.  
  
"What about me? I already knew who you were, though it wasn't my place to tell you. Better off that you know if you ask me. Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. You'll do what you have to and I'll help if I can."  
  
I look at HK. "Commentary: I am experiencing something unusual master."  
  
"Why, what's happening?"  
  
"Answer: My programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe I have a... a homing system that is restoring it master."  
  
Cautiously I tell everyone to stand back.  
  
"Observation: That is unnecessary master. My intent is not hostile. I am receiving no combat override commands. Observation: My homing system is a function of my assassination protocols ... that which I told you had been deactivated. This system was not. It seems that the homing system deliberately restores my deleted memory core upon... upon returning to my original master"  
  
I am shocked into replying "You mean Revan?"  
  
"Affirmation: Correct master. Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions, and restore upon return. I have returned to you and my full functionality is under your command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again master."  
  
"I'm not exactly Revan anymore, HK-47"  
  
"Observation: That does not matter master. I am your droid regardless of your actions and personality."  
  
"Wow, what are the chances of that happening?" Mission exclaims.  
  
Canderous laughs "Remember we're talking about the Force here. At this point Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash"  
  
"Good point" Mission joins his laughter.  
  
I turn to Carth once again and feeling very disheartened "Well Carth – will you stand with me against Malak?"  
  
"Well the others seem to trust you... and I don't see any other way we can stop the Sith. And I suppose Malak is the real enemy here... I really don't have any other choice do I?" He looks to be fighting an internal battle.  
  
Softly I appeal to him tears pricking my eyes once again "I'm not Revan anymore, you have to believe that." The tears spill over and run down my cheeks unchecked.  
  
"I want to believe you. You've proven yourself time and again during our mission, but this is a little much for me to wrap my head around."  
  
I can't help it, I'm sick of trying to convince him I'm not Revan and am almost hysterical trying to hold back the flood of tears that want to be shed. "How do you think I feel?"  
  
It finally starts to hit him that I was as much in the dark about all this as he was and his voice softens alittle, "This must be even more of a shock to you. I don't know how you even keep going. I guess we both have to find a way to push forward." His voice hardens as his words drive another stake into my heart. "Don't worry – I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission. But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic!" His voice getting colder as he speaks. "As long as this mission stays on course, I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances!" To everyone he says "So I guess that's it then... we keep going. We've still got one more Star Map to uncover if we're going to find that Star Forge and save Bastila, so let's do it before it's too late."  
  
As soon as he finishes speaking I turn and flee, heading not to the bunkroom but to the corner of the hold where the gym mats have been stacked. I crumple onto the mats and let the tears come forth – I can't hold them in any longer, my body racked with sobs. My heart feels like it is breaking and I feel very nauseated. Sick with the dread of all the things that Revan did, not me Skye Organa, but Revan. I had heard the stories and I can't believe that I could have been capable of any of it. I pull myself up to a sitting position hugging my knees tightly to my chest and focus inwards.  
  
I feel my amethyst stone around my neck heat up as its soothing powers wash over me. I concentrate on the colours swirling around me, light colours of amethyst and white, glowing, healing and soothing me as I use them as my focus. My body relaxes and I release my knees, letting them fall so that I am in a cross-legged position and allow myself to sink into a deep meditative trance.  
  
I remain there until we reach Manaan. 


	9. Ch 9 Manaan

Chapter 09 Manaan  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
Awareness slowly returns to me. It has been two days since I entered my meditations and I have only come out of it for short 'breaks', either to get a meal or to go to the refresher, then returning to my meditations once again. I received another vision during this time. The next Star Map seems to be at the bottom of the ocean on Manaan. I only cease my 'exiled state' when I feel a presence within the hold. Jolee walks over to me, sitting calmly beside me on the mats and gently asks if I am ok. I give him a sad smile. He had kept the others from disturbing me, knowing that I had a lot to come to terms with. Through my meditations I am more at peace but I still feel the guilt of losing Bastila to Malak, and the weight of all those lives lost when I was Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith. I have accepted the fact that I was once that person but have resolved never to become 'Revan' ever again. I will keep using the name Skye Organa, lightside Jedi Padawaan. I tell him that I'd sensed and communicated with Bastila and she was still ok, that Malak hadn't done anything to her as yet... like he was waiting for the right moment to begin her torture or something. I feel Jolee testing me through the Force and see him smile, obviously satisfied with what he finds.  
  
"He will come around you know. Everyone else supports you, he will too." Then he looks deeply into my eyes and I feel him mind probe me again. This time his face briefly registers surprise before becoming a mask of calm again, but he refuses to enlighten me when I ask what he found, muttering that he couldn't be sure of it anyway, which puzzles me further. He convinces me to join the others and leads the way back to the common room. There is no sign of Carth. Looking around at my friends I feel their unconditional support and am grateful for it, taking strength from their friendship. We strap in for landing, Canderous going to the cockpit and taking the co-pilot's position.  
  
Once docked, I unstrap and head to the bunkroom. Getting out the now cleaned robes of Qel Droma and putting them on. I figured that if I had any darkness within me I would not have been able to wear them. I had shown them to Jolee before I had cleaned them and he had told us all that because of how they were created, only one who truly walks the path of the light could wear them. He had gone on to tell us of the story of Qel Droma and how these robes had been created for Cay Qel Droma during the war against Exar Kun. How Cay had fought his brother Ulic Qel Droma, who had fallen to the darkside. Cay had been slain but his death had lead to Ulic's redemption. The robes had been passed down to Cay's cousin, Duron Qel Droma, who had disappeared during the great hunt. I had found his remains and datapad in the Terentatek's den on Korriban.  
  
I make my way silently out to the swoop hold to use the workbench there. Taking out one of the double-bladed lightsabers I'd retrieved from a dark jedi, I quickly modify it to my needs, taking out the red crystal and replacing it with a green one, also adding a Solari and a Damind crystal into the hilt. Testing it I am satisfied with my modifications and shutting it down, I clip it onto my belt, slinging my pack over my shoulder, and making my way back to the common room. Canderous, Mission and Zaalbar are to resupply our ship while Juhani remains onboard with the droids – there is no way I want HK threatening to blast 'meatbags' left, right and centre so he has to stay behind, of Carth there is no sign. I ask Jolee if he will accompany me while on Manaan. He nods in agreement and then his smile widens as he recognises my robes, commenting as Carth comes into the room that the Qel Droma robes suit me well as we turn to head off.  
  
"Not so fast, I'm not letting you out of my site." Carth tells me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. He hasn't registered the significance of the robes I am wearing.  
  
Serenely I look up at him, Jedi mask in place although my heart is aching "As you wish" I reply before removing his arm and walking out.  
  
Jolee catches his arm and whispers to him to take a closer look at my robes, pointing out that they are the Qel Droma robes that only a person of the light can wear. Carth looks at my retreating back before moving to follow me. Strangely he can notice a slight white aura around me and asks Jolee what it means. Jolee almost stumbles in surprise and looks intensely at Carth, probing him he registers a flicker of the Force within him. Knowing Carth's opinion of Jedi, he doesn't say a thing about suspecting he is a Force Adept, keeping this information to himself and palming off his noticing the aura as that I was meant to be wearing the robes.  
  
They catch up with me as I stand witnessing a Sith goading a Republic soldier, trying to provoke a fight. The Selkath have been trying to remain neutral due to the fact they are the only producer of kolto and that they supply both sides and have an anti violence policy – they will come down harshly on anyone who breaks their laws. The sith soldier has one last parting shot before wandering off, the Republic soldier swearing under his breath as he goes. Looking up he apologises when he sees me, mistakenly calling me Master Jedi, I let it slide because of my robes. He glances at my companions and his eyes widen slightly when he sees Commander Carth Onasi. He quickly stands to attention, saluting him. Carth returns it and the three of us move off further.  
  
We decide to head towards the cantina – always a good place to find out what the local gossip is. Along the way we see several altercations between Sith and Republic soldiers, our presence breaks up one of these between three of each. I tell one Republic soldier not to let his anger get the better of him because that is what leads to the darkside and then ask why he let the Sith get to him so much. He tells me that they are always trying to stir trouble for them, provoke them into throwing the first punch or fire the first shot so that they are the one's who get into trouble from the Selkath. With a few more words of caution we move off again.  
  
Getting to the cantina, Carth heads over to speak with some other Republic soldiers while Jolee and I get our drinks and sit at one of the tables. I've been trying to find out more about Jolee and have been getting information about his past by drips and drabs. He'd told me that he had been an adventurer in his younger days, had even been a smuggler. He told me that he'd only gotten caught the once – that is when he had met his wife. He'd told me to drop the subject then and had wandered off, lost in his thoughts. I figure, while we are waiting for Carth to dig up some information that now would be a good time to continue the previous conversation.  
  
"You mentioned something about your wife before?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." He says flatly.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but..." I feel this is the best way to get him talking and I'm right, well kind of anyway.  
  
"Yes you do. You may mean well enough, but my private affairs are just that: private. Let me tell you something. Once you've lived as many years as I have, you'll have yourself a long, long list of memories. If you're lucky, most of them will be good. If your not, some will be bad. If you're really unlucky, some will be so bad you never want to be reminded of them again... ever. [He looks meaningfully at me and I wince from my own painful memories] You'll go far away to a place that doesn't hold any memories at all. And there you'll be happy just to forget and be forgotten."  
  
With a flash of insight I gently ask, "Is that why you went to Kashyyyk?"  
  
"Heh. Partly, maybe. I doubt I could ever explain it to you fully, even if I wanted to. Let me ask you this: have you ever been in love? Truly in love, I mean, and not simple infatuation." [Carth had moved closer to us so that he could hear our conversation and while Jolee sees him, I do not.]  
  
"Well..." I start hesitantly.  
  
"Exactly. You're still at the beginning of your life. There will be men in your life... perhaps many men... but if you're fortunate you'll find love once. [His eyes indicate the direction of a certain person] The Jedi, with their damnable sense of over-caution, would tell you love is something to avoid. Thankfully, anyone who's even partially alive knows that's not true."  
  
"That's what I've always thought" I say softly, partly in answer and partly to myself as I remember the conversations I'd had with both Bastila and then Carth [thinking of the one with Carth I feel myself blush as I also remember what happened after that conversation]  
  
"Love doesn't lead to the darkside. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what they should teach you to beware. But love, itself, can save you... not condemn you. Ahhhh, but listen to me go on as if I had all the answers. What do I know about love anymore? I'm just a lonely old man who isn't even a Jedi."  
  
"Not even a Jedi? You mean not anymore, right?"  
  
"Nope, never was. Technically I never rose above the rank of Padawan. For various reasons. Does that surprise you?"  
  
"Not the way you describe your past, no" I answer him honestly.  
  
"Heh, I suppose I'm not prone to live my life like most of the Jedi Masters do, that's true. My opinions on love are no different. Love causes pain, certainly. Inevitably love is going to lead to as much sorrow and regret as it does joy. I suppose there are perfect, eternal loves out there... but I haven't seen any. How you deal with the bad part of love is what determines your character, what decides the dark side's hold over you."  
  
"So what happened between you and your wife then?" I think I'm pushing my luck with this one...  
  
"I haven't changed my mind. I'm still not going to talk about it. You go and find your own love if you want to know so badly. I'll tell you one thing: sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you and the one you love, simply aren't meant to be together. The trick is to know when that is, to know when it's time to fight and when it's time to part ways. Hmph... there I go waxing philosophically again. Somebody blast me already! Lets get going before I start talking in riddles, dammit!"  
  
It is only then, when I get up from the table, that I catch sight of Carth standing behind me and wonder just how long he had been there. Thinking back over the conversation I feel he must have been there for most of it if I am to read Jolee's body language the right way and if I am to guess correctly it I think it must have been when he started talking of love, as several times he had made comments that could have referred to the pair of us.  
  
Leaving the cantina Jolee runs into Elora, the wife of an old friend of his, who tells him that Sunry has been locked up in prison, pending trial for murder. Finding out that we can be made arbiters for his trial we head back to the Hawk to make some new plans. We contact the Republic Embassy and find that we can get accommodation there for the duration of our stay. The three of us pack some clothing etc, and arrange for Canderous to take the rest of the crew back to Tatooine so that Mission can deal with her brother - and try and get some of the 'promised' credits out of him - and also for them to take a mysterious box to Motta the Hutt that we had been talked into delivering by someone on Korriban. T3-M4 is to slice in and change the registry of the Hawk for the duration of their trip, for safety's sake and they are to try and be back within two weeks. That should give us enough time to deal with the trial and to get the information from the Star Map. They are also to 'check in' twice daily so we know that everything is going ok.  
  
That done we head towards the embassy to drop off our belongings and begin our research for the trial. We are shown to a suite that has three single rooms, a luxury bathroom and a kitchenette. I take one of the end rooms, seeing that Jolee takes the other, which leaves the middle one to Carth. He still hasn't spoken to me and the silent treatment is starting to get to me. Quickly I drop off my bag and have a quick recon of the suite, my eyes lighting up at the thought of having a soak in the huge bathtub when I see it, mentally making a note to get some aromatic bubble bath. It has been a long time since I have taken 'time out' for me to feel feminine again. I look into the kitchenette, finding that we need to stock up on food and drinks also.  
  
Ready to go, we now head back to the courtroom to speak with the judges to find out what their opinions are on the case. Each have their own opinions about it and we try and see who is for the Republic and who is against. It's pretty evenly matched. We head out to find out what we can at the hotel, wanting to interview the witnesses, also to speak with Sunry to find out his version of events. Sunry was another Republic war hero, who had been decorated for his heroics. His medal had been found in the hand of the victim, who happened to be a sith. He had also been seen running from the room after a blaster shot had been heard, although everyone we spoke to is quick to mention that he was crippled from an old war injury.  
  
There are lots of inconsistencies surrounding this case. Over the next few days we split up to speak with the various witnesses. Carth, true to his word, doesn't let me out of his site. Speaking with one of the witnesses, we find out that he had been paid by the Sith to plant the medallion on the body. The other witness knows something but won't talk, even with me trying to use force persuasion on him. That same evening after leaving the hotel where the murder took place, we are approached by a man who is acting quite mysterious. He doesn't give his name and he talks in riddles that remind me of Jolee at his worst. He suggests we search both the Sith and Republic bases for more information in regards to the trial, before turning and doing a disappearing act. I look at Carth and he says that it is worth a try.  
  
We had also been asked by Roland Wann to do a small task for him. He needs someone to break into the Sith Embassy to retrieve the data module from a droid they had sent down to the ocean floor. The droid had malfunctioned and the Sith got to it before the Republic could salvage it. We have access to the Republic computers so I slice in while Carth stands guard. I soon find some relevant information to the trial and am shocked by what I have found. Quickly I download the information to my datapad to show both Carth and Jolee back at our room. We head back there to meet up with Jolee. Carth is still giving me the silent treatment, only speaking to me when he has to but I can sense conflict within him. Jolee comes in from speaking with Sunry again and tells us he had found out that Sunry and Elassa had been having an affair, that his cover story of meeting with her to make her a double agent was not necessarily true.  
  
I show both Carth and Jolee the information on my datapad and they are both shocked by what it exposes. Sunry had gone into Elassa's room and had shot her when she was in bed asleep. He had murdered her in cold blood. We head back to the prison to speak with Sunry, informing him of the evidence we had found. He looks defeated that we now know the truth but says he will deny it all. The position of the Republic is too fragile on this planet to rock the boat too much. We head back to the room for the night. Sitting around the table having our evening meal and discussing the case I make the suggestion that Carth and I break into the Sith base while Jolee defends Sunry in the trial, if we come up with any further information we will tell him of it over the communicator, but as we already know the truth of the matter, nothing else we could turn up would change the fact that he was in fact guilty of the crime.  
  
Nothing further to discuss, and feeling Carth watching me, I head for a quick shower and then turn in for the night – still promising myself that I will have a long hot bath once I get the chance to. We had agreed to be up at 0400 to break into the base, using the pass card for the transport to go round to the other entrance of the base. Before falling asleep my thoughts go over how well Carth and I still work together, even with his silent treatment of me. A tear slides down my face as I can't help but think of how much I long to be in his arms again. I miss our friendly banter and feel the loss of what was becoming a close relationship. Sighing I roll over and try to sleep, using meditative deep breaths in an effort to calm my emotions. Eventually it works and I drop into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Wake up Skye, it was your idea to be up this early" a familiar voice says in my ear as I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me.  
  
"Hmmm... what time is it?" My heart missing a beat with the sound of his voice and I slowly open my eyes to see Carth leaning over me.  
  
"It's 0345 and if you want to have a cup of caffa before we go I suggest you get up now"  
  
I stretch out and notice that he is watching me with a hungry look of desire in his eye. I hide a smile behind my hand as I pretend to yawn, then swing the covers back and sit up, grabbing for my robes that are at the foot of my bed. He clears his throat and turns, heading out the door. I let myself smile, having noticed that he was not unaffected by the site of seeing me in bed and think to myself that maybe he hasn't totally gone cold on me after all. Once I'm dressed I head out to meet him. He hands me a cup of caffa and starts going over what our plan of action is: 1. Get to the docking bay. 2. Access the transport. 3. Break into the base. 4. Get data module and 5. Get out without causing too much trouble. We head out the door.  
  
The first steps are incredibly easy and we gain access to the base unnoticed. I find the nearest computer terminal and slice into it, downloading the layout of the base and also searching for any relevant information for the trial – there is none to be found, so we contact Jolee and inform him of this. Finding where the droid is being kept, we sneak through the base and only come up against a couple of sentry droids guarding the stolen Republic droid. I quickly call the Force to me and stun the droids, not having mastered the art of destroying them right out as yet. Carth stands guard while I grab the data module and we move further through the base.  
  
I tell Carth that I'd like to check out the training facility and see if there is anything there about the missing Selkath youth that I had been told about. Moving quietly as to not wake any of the Sith troops, we get to the training section undetected. It is only once in there that we run into trouble in the form of a dark jedi. I freeze him before he can alert anyone and take him out with my lightsaber. Carth has his vibroblade drawn and ready. We move off and seeing their medical facility, I slip inside. I am horrified at what I find. Carth rushes in when he hears me draw a deep breath, seeing some dying Selkath just lying on the floor. One of them tries to look up, a friendship pin dropping out of his hand as he says something about Sith lies and tell her about them. I pick up the pin and go in search of the apprentice barracks. Inside there are several Selkath youth. One of them, a female named Shasa, confronts me. I find out that she is the daughter of Shaelas, the one who had told me of the missing youth. I ask her if she knows anything about the pin I had picked up and she recognises it straight away, asking where I got it. I tell her the truth and she doesn't want to believe me. I try and tell her how evil the sith are and she want's proof. This all sounds familiar and I look over at Carth, remembering all we had to go through with his son, Dustil. He acknowledges me with a nod and I tell them we will be back soon.  
  
We head further into the training annex and come across a Dark Jedi Master with a couple of the apprentices. He recognises us immediately and tells us – again – that Malak has a price on our heads. His apprentices are eager and are quick to jump into the fight but are no match against Force stasis. Carth takes care of them quickly and efficiently then stands back watchful, leaving me to concentrate on the Master. I dance around the him, testing for his weaknesses and choosing the right moment to strike out. I surprise him by Force pushing him back then leaping forward, my blade slashing across him. He only just manages to deflect and struggles to bring his blade up defensively.  
  
My battle against Malak gave me more experience than I expected and I find that I am stronger than I had first thought, then think of course I am, I was Revan after all. Seeing that the Master has left his side open I feint the other direction spinning quickly and bringing my blade round in a mortal blow. He didn't see it coming. Carth makes a comment on how impressive it looked watching me fight also mentioning how much I'd improved my style since Taris. Usually he is too busy with his own battles to see me in action these days. We go through and search the Master's room and I find another datapad full of 'proof' of the Sith's plans. We backtrack to the apprentice barracks and show them the datapad, convincing them to leave the Sith and I also give them a warning about how to use the powers they had been taught. They are not to use their gifts the wrong way but instead should follow a light path. We then part ways.  
  
Making our way back to the main reception area we are confronted by a Sith Security Officer. My force persuasion doesn't work and she hits the alarm. Another fight follows and I use a stasis field to neutralise the enemy, then concentrate on the droids, while Carth takes out the others. We quickly take the elevator up but are arrested as we leave the base. I am considered the 'leader' and therefore am the one to be placed on trial, Carth is released on a technicality.  
  
I ask what I have been charged with and they tell me unlawful entry. I tell them I had authorisation to enter, after all, I had entered using one of their pass cards. I tell them I also had no prior associations with the Sith on this planet. They take me into the courtroom and I tell them I wish to dismiss my Arbiter, I wish to defend myself. They allow me that and I plead not guilty, telling them that I was there for diplomatic negotiations. I also produce the datapad with the information regarding the Sith's plans for their planet, using the Selkath youth. The judges are very concerned by this information and wish to deliberate further. I am returned to the holding cell while they discuss it, being called back two hours later. They dismiss the case and I am allowed to go free.  
  
Carth and Jolee meet me out the front of the courtroom and we head back to the Republic Embassy. I hand over the information Roland had sent us into the base for and he thanks us. I ask him if he knows anything about the Star Map and he admits he might be able to help us out. Once again we have to do something for him first. We have to go down to Hrakert Station, which has been built on the ocean floor and is what the droid had been sent down for. There had been a loss of communication between the base and the embassy and they have been sending mercenaries down to find out what has gone on. So far none had returned. He thinks that we might have a better chance in finding out what is going on. We agree to this as the only way we can get down there to find the Star Map. Agreement made and pass cards given, we return to our suite, deciding that we will go down below in the morning.  
  
I flop down onto one of the lounge chairs and ask Jolee how Sunry's trial went. He tells us that he couldn't get him off. That he was given a life- term in the Ahto City Prison. He said that the Sith Diplomat had objected strongly as he was hoping for the death penalty and had been berated for it by the judges. He goes on to tell is that the Republic will likely appeal the matter and eventually Sunry will be free. He changes the subject then and asks what happened in the Sith base. Carth tells him about the Selkath youth and about the battles we had against the Dark Jedi. I leave them to it and go to prepare something for the evening meal. I hear Jolee telling Carth that Juhani had checked in while we had been 'out' and that all were well. Mission had confronted her brother again and was in the process of getting the credits from him. Canderous had delivered the box to Motta and had received 3000 credits for that. They would be leaving Tatooine in another day's time and would be back by the end of the week.  
  
I serve up a simple meal of protein and vegetables and we sit around in companionable silence. The smell of the meat cooking seems to turn my stomach slightly but I ignore it, not thinking anymore about it. After the meal I go to clear up the dishes but am waved aside by the men. I decide to take the opportunity to take a luxury bath and disappear first to my room where I get my bubble bath and clothes, then to the bathroom where I run a nice hot bath. I pour a small amount into the tub watching the bubbles foam up and breath in the scents of rose, sandalwood and ylang ylang as the scent rises up with the steam. I step into the tub and lower myself down, sighing with pleasure and sink below the water for a moment before settling into a comfortable position, my head supported by a headrest on the edge of the tub. I close my eyes and begin a meditation, breathing in the aromatics and relaxing totally. I am disturbed half an hour later by a knock at the door, before it is opened up and an anxious voice calls out if I'm alright.  
  
"Carth! Can't I have a bath in peace? I'm fine, leave me be for once!"  
  
Hearing him chuckle and comment that I'd be as wrinkled as a prune if I stayed in there any longer. It makes me smile that he is coming around again now. Gathering that half an hour is all I'm going to get I decide to get out. Quickly getting dressed I peak out the door to see where the men are, then sneak back into my room, quietly closing the door behind me and slipping into bed. I lie there for a while thinking before falling asleep. A couple of times he'd smiled at me today, I guess that's progress.  
  
Morning comes around and I'm awake early. Getting up and dressed I head into the lounge area. I stand at the window and admire the view for a time until I hear movement behind me. The men both come out of their rooms and look over to see what I'm up to. We all sit down for breakfast and then head out towards the submarine bay. It is cramped in the submarine and as I'm the smallest I have to sit in the middle, Carth having the controls. He takes us down to Hrakert Station and as we near it, we see some of the damage, wondering what could have caused it. Inside the docking bay we see another submarine that had been damaged but no sign of what might have done it either. Moving cautiously around we open one of the doors to find a Twi'lek mercenary in a very nervous state. He quickly locks the door behind us and tells us that insane Selkath had killed the others he had come down with. He is amazed that we got down to the station in one piece, as there was a lot of firaxan sharks about when he and his companions made the trip. He refuses to come with us so we head out and down the empty corridors of the station. Along one of the walkways we look out to see firaxan sharks hovering as if they were watching us. Further along we encounter a few of the guard droids, having to destroy them before we can move on. Going through another door we come across several insane Selkath. There is no reasoning with them so between Jolee and myself, we freeze them in stasis before putting them out of their misery. Carth checking the footlockers as we go along.  
  
We find some useful information on a datapad regarding the use of a sonic device that is suppose to repel the sharks. Useful information to keep in mind. We come across more insane Selkath as we move through the building, finally reaching an airlock. As we have only found the one pressure suit I tell the others that I will go on further. Carth tries to talk me out of it saying he still doesn't want me out of his sight but I appeal to Jolee who convinces him to let me. I don the suit and head out of the lock. Moving though the darkened corridors I come across another survivor. He is another of the mercenaries and tells me that if he can get to the harvesting machine he might have a chance of getting back to the surface. Let hurries off ahead of me. I follow behind him carefully looking around as I go. When I get to the exit, I see him get taken by a shark. Not a pretty sight. Carefully I look to see where I have to get to before moving out. I have to use the sonic repeller several times as I make my way to the next building.  
  
Once inside I run into two scientists who have a force field in place. They hit the depressurisation button and nearly suffocate me, but I manage to convince them that I am not a threat and they hit the button again, lowering the shield for me. They tell me of the giant firaxan shark and how the machinery had 'woken it'. It had been the reason for the Selkath going insane and it also caused most of the damage sustained. There are two options for me to choose between. I could either poison the water, hoping that that would kill the shark or I could destroy the harvesting machine. I choose the later. Going out the next airlock I make my way over to the control panel to set the machine for destruction. Moving back to a safe location I watch while it blows. From my position I can make out what looks to be the Star Map and once the coast is clear I head that direction. I have to go past the giant shark but with the machinery destroyed it doesn't worry about me.  
  
I had seen the Star Map and now move to get the information from it, recording it on my datapad then making my way back to the scientists. They had watched my actions on the monitor in regards to destroying the machinery. Sami was the one who had suggested that course of action and is pleased that I had taken her advice. They tell me that they will wait the Republic's official rescue team and I move off to where I had left Carth and Jolee. Meeting back up with them I suggest we get back up to the surface. Roland Wann meets us in the docking bay and is anxious to know what had happened. We inform him that the machinery had woken up a giant firaxan shark and that the shark had driven the Selkath insane. The insane Selkath had then killed most of the scientists but there were some survivors.  
  
Leaving him there we head back to the suite. I head straight to my room, getting out my civilian clothes as they are the only other change of clothes I have with me and head straight for the shower – I need to be clean. Dressed again I clip my lightsaber back onto my belt and tell the men that I have to speak with Nilko Bwaas near the mercenary's enclave. They tell me to wait for them to change and then we head out of the Republic Embassy. On leaving the building I am again arrested. Looking back at Jolee and Carth I shrug my shoulders and tell the Selkath that I will go with them peacefully. I am taken to the courtroom and questioned about the explosions on the ocean floor as I was seen getting into a submarine. I tell them that the constructions at Hrakert Station (that both their government and the Republic had built) woke up a giant firaxan shark that drove all the Selkath insane. Some of the judges were unaware of the station's existence and they argue amongst themselves. The head judge calls for their silence saying that he knew of this information, then turns to me asking if I had killed the shark. I honestly tell him that I destroyed the machinery to save the shark. They deliberate for only a short period of time before they release me.  
  
I walk out of the courtroom, looking to see where Jolee and Carth are. Jolee is over talking to another traveller and Carth is on one of the private balconies overlooking the ocean. Catching Jolee's eye, I indicate that I will be back soon and make my way to the mercenary's enclave and to Nilko. I tell him of the reasons for the Republic hiring so many mercenaries and he thanks me for the information. I turn and head back to where Carth is standing facing the ocean. He takes one look at my face and asks, "Yes? What's on your mind?"  
  
"I think it's time we talked about me being Revan, don't you?" I confront him, a determined look on my face.  
  
"If you're ready to talk, then yes... so am I." He admits.  
  
"And?" [I hold my breath, despairing what he will say.]  
  
He looks into my eyes and for the first time in two and a half weeks the ice cold mask is gone. "I can't hate you. I tried... I wanted to hold you responsible for all the things you've done. For my... for my wife, for Telos... for Dustil. But I can't."  
  
I release the breath I'd been holding. "Why can't you?"  
  
"I got the revenge I always wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace I thought it would. [He turns to face me fully] All I can think of now is the promise I made to protect you from what is going to come. It's given me a reason to look beyond simple revenge. Despite whatever part of Revan is inside you, the... the darkness that must surely be there, it isn't who you are. That's why I can't hate you, why I don't want any more revenge. You don't have to be Revan, you can be so much more. Whatever the Jedi did to you, they gave you that chance. You have this huge destiny waiting for you, I just fear that if you're alone it could swallow you whole. I mean, is there room in there for me? Will you let me help you?" His voice is full of emotion and his eyes are pleading with me.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt protecting me, Carth." My heart skips a beat and my eyes water slightly.  
  
"I think I would be hurt worse if I didn't try." He quietly states.  
  
I'm almost afraid to ask, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Whatever's happened until this point, there's going to come a time very soon where you're going to have to make a choice. And there won't be any turning back. I want you to make the right choice. I want to give you a reason to."  
  
My voice quiver's slightly as I ask, "What sort of reason?"  
  
"You gave me a future. I want to give you a future, too... with me. I think I could love you, if you give me a chance." The expression on his face has turned very intense as he waits for my answer.  
  
I close my eyes, hearing his words of love echoing in my mind. "I can't see into the future, I don't know what's going to happen." I open them again to look into his eyes. He places his hands on my shoulders gently.  
  
"Neither do I. But does that really matter if we love each other?"  
  
My heart starts to flutter in my chest as his words sink in, he loves me... Carth loves me. With a very light heart and my love for him shining in my eyes I answer, "I guess not. I think I could love you too"  
  
It is his turn to release the breath he has been holding, his lop-sided grin returning. "Well then, I'm... I'm glad. Let's... let's face the future together, then... there's still a lot to do." With that he pulls me gently into his embrace, holding me close. I rest my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He clears his throat and I pull back slightly to look up at him. He returns my gaze for a moment before lowering his lips to claim mine, gently at first, then deepening the kiss.  
  
Jolee interrupts our reunion, telling us that we should go behind closed doors, even though I am not in my robes plenty of the general public have seen me in them and would not be impressed by seeing a Jedi a compromising position, even if it is with a Hero of the Republic. Shyly I look up at Carth and he releases me, stepping back and indicating that we should go back to the suite. We both agree with Jolee in this case. The general public all know of the Jedi Code, that it forbids emotional attachments so if we are seen to be doing just that there will be more problems arise. As we head back Jolee says how pleased he is to see that we have finally made up. He was beginning to think we never would. This just confirms my guess that his 'love lectures' were aimed in our way.  
  
Just before the door to our suite, Jolee tells us that he will go and find Elora and see how she is... that should give us some 'privacy' for the evening, seeing as the others will be back the next day. I blush furiously and hear Carth chuckle. We move inside and close the door. Now we can relax and Carth is quick to take advantage of the situation, leading me into my bedroom.  
  
"Now where were we?" he murmurs, drawing me into his embrace and kissing me passionately. We decide to make the most of our time alone and our clothing is soon shed as we adjourn to the bed. This time our lovemaking feels different. It is more loving and gentle. I feel my heart opening up to him as he skilfully brings me to pitch over and over again before reaching the edge himself. Lying in each other's arms afterwards we talk again about what we know of my past. I honestly tell him that I still can't remember anything much except the few visions I had shared with Bastila. He gently caresses some of the scars on my shoulder. I snuggle up against him and we both fall asleep. Waking up in the morning I notice that he is already awake and has been lying there watching me sleeping. It feels good to wake up next to him and I smile up at him, cuddling close.  
  
"Morning beautiful" he says as he leans over to kiss me. This starts something and an hour later we decide we had better get up and face the new day. I slip a bathrobe on and head to the bathroom, noticing there is no sign of Jolee. I duck inside to have my shower, surprised as Carth follows me in. What was going to only be a quick shower turns into more of a leisurely and sensual one. Finally we head into the lounge area to find Jolee sitting at the table, he has breakfast ready for us and asks how we 'enjoyed' our night. I blush bright red and Carth mutters that it was none of his business. Happy that he has gotten a reaction from both of us he sits back watching us for a moment, then tells us that the rest of the crew should be back anytime now. Canderous had radioed in an hour before and told Jolee that they would be landing at around 1030. Looking at the time I discover that it is almost that now. Finishing breakfast we each head to our respective rooms to pack up our belongings and make our way to the docking bay.  
  
Mission comes flying down the Ebon Hawk's ramp and catches hold of Carth and I, almost swinging us off balance in her enthusiasm, before turning and dragging us into the Hawk. It is with a considerably lighter heart that I re-enter the ship and I smile at Carth as we head into the common room. We all quickly catch up with each other's news and I tell them that I was successful in getting the last Star Map co-ordinates. We now know how to get to the Star Forge. Mission tells us that she is disgusted with her brother Griff – he had run out on her again, even after she had given him the tach gland to make the Tarisian Ale. He had stuffed the recipe up and had run off before the Exchange could catch up with him. Canderous had had no difficulties delivering the mysterious box to Motta and had gotten 2000 credits for the trouble – he couldn't get the 3000 from him as we were hoping.  
  
Juhani looks carefully from Carth and myself to Jolee and is aware of something that has changed between us. I return her look with a shy smile before following Carth to the cockpit. We set the course for the Star Forge system, telling everyone to strap in and get ready for take off. A few hours later Canderous and Zaalbar come in to take over from Carth and me. I'm feeling quite tired and know that I will be busy again soon enough so decide that I'll rest up for a while, heading to the women's bunkroom. Carth catches my hand before I can disappear down the corridor and looking round to make sure no-one is watching, gives me a quick kiss and cuddle before releasing me. We head to our respective bunkrooms.  
  
It doesn't take me long to fall asleep and I find myself dreaming about Bastila. She is being tortured by Malak. I reach to her through the bond, trying to give her strength only to have it abruptly severed. I wake with a start, sitting up and hugging myself as tears well up in my eyes. I know without a doubt that Bastila has been turned and that I will have to face her sometime soon, though I know not when. 


	10. Ch 10 Star Forge System Unknown World

Chapter 10 Star Forge System  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
We come out of hyperspace on the very edge of the system and neither Carth or I can believe our eyes.  
  
"The Star Forge ... I've never seen anything like it." Carth exhales, "I'm transmitting these co-ordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith Fleet." He punches the keys on the transmission terminal decisively. "Message is away. Now we can just wait for the Republic to show up. We should be safe here – we're outside their sensor range."  
  
[The Ebon Hawk shudders.]  
  
"What's that?" I exclaim, glancing up at Carth with worry etched across my face.  
  
"A small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard! Someone needs to get on those gun turrets."  
  
I hit the internal communications board, telling Canderous to get to the guns. Before I can close it off Carth adds:  
  
"Take those fighters out before they have a chance to report our position to the main fleet!"  
  
Skillfully he dodges and weaves the Hawk while Canderous takes out the fighters. We take a few hits but not enough to worry about. It seems as though the fighters are herding us towards a certain area though and we soon find out why. Our ship shudders and Carth has trouble keeping it on an even keel.  
  
"We've got problems! We've flown into some sort of disruptor field. All my instruments are jammed! We've got massive overloads in all systems!" Quickly we both scan the boards seeing more red lights than either of us like to. Scanning the system Carth announces "I'm picking up a single planet in this system. I'll try and put us down there." He busies himself with the controls again. "Hold on. This may be a rough landing."  
  
The Hawk starts to shake and shudder as we hit the atmosphere and we both struggle to keep her from crashing, Carth's skill as a pilot coming to the fore and I can't help but admire him even in this predicament. I let myself sink into a meditative trance and feel the presence of both Jolee and Juhani joining me as we struggle to use the Force to keep us from a major crash. Perspiration breaks out on my forehead with the effort, but between all of our efforts we manage to get her down in one piece, rough landing though it is. Once down, Carth turns to me, seeing my eyes closed and all the perspiration and knows that he had help with the landing. Opening my eyes I nod to him and after a few moments recovery, we go into the common area to join the others. I silently thank Jolee and Juhani, letting them know that we couldn't have gotten down without the joint effort.  
  
"Whew! Talk about your rough landings, Carth! What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all night Tarisian ale drinking binge!" Mission rubs her head where she bumped it.  
  
Carth faces everyone so that he can fill them all in on what has happened. "That disrupter field fried our stabilizers – we're lucky we made it down in one piece! But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs I won't even be able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again!"  
  
"During our rather rapid descent I noticed the hulls of many crashed ships scattered across the landscape. Perhaps the parts you need can be found among the wreckage." Juhani suggests.  
  
Canderous nods in Juhani's direction, "The Cathar's right: this planet's a technological graveyard. I saw dozens of downed ships out there. That disrupter shield must have wiped them all out. But where would it be coming from?"  
  
Carth scratches his head "Even if we get the stabilizers fixed, we'll have to find and disable the source of that disrupter field before we can take off. Otherwise we'll end up crashing again."  
  
With a horrified thought I suck in my breath, "That disrupter field could wipe out the entire Republic Fleet!"  
  
"You're right! That Sith fleet we saw must have some type of protection against the disrupter field. We have to find a way to disable it or the Republic will be slaughtered!" Carth takes my hand, drawing and receiving strength from me.  
  
"Beep boop beep"  
  
Mission translates, "T3's picking up massive power fluctuations on the ships sensors. They seem to be coming from some type of large stone structure to the east... it looks like some type of ancient temple."  
  
I slowly take a deep breath, remembering my vision and hoping that it was just a nightmare instead. "You all seem to be forgetting about Bastila."  
  
Carth misinterprets the tone of my voice, "We haven't forgotten about her. But we can't do her much good stuck down here. We have to help ourselves before we can help her."  
  
"I only hope we're not too late. Bastila has been Malak's prisoner for a long time. If he can turn her to the darkside she will join him and the Sith will be invincible." Juhani adds.  
  
Trying to deny what I feel has happened I say, "Bastila would never turn to the dark side."  
  
Jolee eyes narrow as he looks at me closely, "I fear Bastila will find the lure of the dark side difficult to resist. She is strong in the Force, but she is also impulsive, willful and proud – as you once were, Revan."  
  
I wince at his words before snapping "Don't call me that. I'm not Revan anymore."  
  
His gaze becomes very intense as he watches me, then nodding says "I am glad to hear you say that. Now that you know your true identity I was afraid you would slip back to the dark side. If Bastila feels as you do there may yet be hope for her."  
  
Carth places his hands on my shoulders supportively before taking charge again. "Well if Bastila is on the Star Forge like you think, Jolee, then we can't rescue her until we disable that disrupter field. The sooner we investigate that temple to the east the better. We can probably find the wreckage of a downed ship along the way. If we're lucky we can salvage some stabilizers from it to get off this planet."  
  
Mission, sounding very mature looks towards Carth, "I hope everything works out as smooth as you make it sound, Carth."  
  
"So do I Mission, so do I." He replies.  
  
We decide that Jolee, Juhani, Zaalbar, Mission and the droids will stay around near the ship and that Canderous, Carth and I will scout around and check out the temple. T3 can make a start on repairs and see exactly what we need and the others can check the downed ship closest to the Hawk. The men put on their armor and I put on my Qel Droma robes and we head out to look around. A couple of Duro's come running down a path with some warrior beings chasing after them menacingly. As a swift moving, well coordinated team we quickly move to protect the Duro's, dispatching the warriors quickly and efficiently.  
  
"You have defeated the murderous animals! We thankyou for saving us!"  
  
"Well, they attacked me first..." I start to say.  
  
"If your arrival had not been fortuitously timed, we would have been in great danger. We thankyou again for saving us."  
  
Through the bond I feel a dark presence and find myself saying "How do you know that I'm friendly to you?" I feel Carth's eyes on me and I shake my head to clear the dark feeling.  
  
"Why... why would you not be? All we survivors on this strange world must band together, else the marauding inhabitants would murder us all! They attack any they come across. They are barbaric savages who feast upon the bodies of the dead! The only beings that can hold them off are the Mandalorians, and we dare not go near them... we know of their depredations all too well. "  
  
"There are Mandalorians here?" I turn and look a Canderous to see his reaction.  
  
"Yes there are. More than you might think, although that may just be because they aren't killed as easily as we are. With their weapons they raid and kill other survivors, and can fight off the native's as well. They seem to have some sort of invisibility or light cloaking shield that hides them until they strike."  
  
I nod my head at this, we've come across that before. "Where are they?"  
  
"They are north of here by a large temple structure. We dare not approach it, for they would surely kill us."  
  
"You could stay on our ship if you want." I suggest.  
  
"No, we dare not. If we remain here, it will only be a matter of time before the Mandalorians or natives find us and kill us."  
  
Thinking on this I cock my head to one side before saying "Why don't you try and get to one of the other islands?"  
  
"I believe that would be the best choice... The others have not returned, but it may be because they had no way to. It would be worth the risk, rather than stay here and face certain death... I thankyou one last time, human, for saving us. We shall remember you, and hope that, should you escape, you will tell the Republic of us stranded here." With one last look back at us they head off.  
  
Canderous, Carth and I head towards the temple and come across some more of the warriors at a crossing in the paths, behind them we also see some rancor's. I freeze them in stasis while Carth charges in with his double- bladed sword and Canderous fires with his favorite heavy blaster. I follow Carth in with my modified lightsaber, green double-blade flashing. Noticing that the stasis is wearing off I hit them with it again, keeping them frozen and easier for us to deal with. Dealing with the enemy as we go along we come across another fork in the path. Canderous scouts ahead alittle, while I walk to the edge of a lookout. Carth joins me and we over look the Ebon Hawk. I sigh as the view is magnificent. He places his hands on my shoulders, standing close behind me and softly kisses my neck, telling me that we had better keep moving.  
  
Catching up with Canderous we head into the temple grounds. There are several wild rancor's around here and we soon attract their attention. The easiest way to handle them is for me to freeze them in stasis while the boys take them out. That done I lead the way towards the temple entrance to find that it is blocked by a force shield. Wandering around the other side of the temple grounds we run into the Mandalorians. They attack viciously but we are more than a match for them, quickly overcoming them. I see another path going off to the South and not waiting for the men to follow, start down it. They run to catch up with me, stopping abruptly behind me when I slow down and cautiously move forward. Ahead I see some more wreckage and some gizka hopping about, one of them triggering a stealthed mine. Very cautiously now we scour the area for the parts, finding some but not all that we need. Collecting them we continue on around the path and run into more wild rancor's. We follow the same procedure we had been using previously and keep following the path which soon opens up into another clearing and sandy white beach.  
  
When we reach the clearing Canderous leans against one of the rocks asking "Carth, you fought in the Mandalorian Wars, didn't you? We may have faced each other in combat. What battles were you in?"  
  
Being non-committal he replies, "I try not to think about my past battles too much. The horrors of war are something I'd rather not relive."  
  
"The horrors of war? My people know only the glory of battle. I'm disappointed in you Carth. I thought a warrior like you would understand."  
  
I stand between them, looking from one to the other and shaking my head at them. "Keep it cool, you two. I don't want this getting out of hand."  
  
"I'm not a warrior, I'm a soldier. There's a difference. Warriors attack and conquer, they prey on the weak. Soldiers defend and protect the innocent – mostly from warriors."  
  
"Nice speech. I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep. But I accept who and what I am. I don't have to justify it with words – victory in battle is my justification."  
  
"Justification through victory? So what happens when you lose? You know, like you did against us?"  
  
"You had us outnumbered five to one. You had more ships, more troops, more supplies and the Jedi on your side. And we still made the Republic tremble before we fell." Canderous says heatedly.  
  
With more than a little sarcasm Carth throws his words back at him. "Nice speech. I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Canderous. The war is over. You lost."  
  
"If you two are finished bickering now, can we get going again now?" I give both of them a dirty look before walking off. I see a structure within the clearing and head towards it seeing a defensive perimeter around it.  
  
As I near the pillars a hologram appears before me. "You are not Rakata... what is your business here, off-worlder?"  
  
"Who are you?" I ask it.  
  
"We are the Elders... and you will answer our question! Who are you and why have you come?"  
  
"I come seeking the Star Forge" I state calmly.  
  
It pauses for a moment "You... you are Revan! The council wishes to speak with you. You may enter."  
  
The security measures are lowered and we are allowed in. Surprisingly I am not as concerned as I was before about being referred to as 'Revan', after all it did used to be my name, even if I am not all that keen on being called by it. Moving inside the structure we greeted by a number of the Rakata Elders.  
  
"We of the Elder Council did not expect to see you again, Revan. We thought you had betrayed us. Why have you returned to our village after all this time?"  
  
Quietly and calmly I inform them "I'm not Revan anymore That part of me is gone, I'm Skye Organa now."  
  
The Elders look at me closely "Your words are confusing. We recognize you: you are the one called Revan. You are the one who came here before – you and Malak, the one who served you. You promised to help us. In exchange for our aid you swore to destroy the ancient evils of our Rakata ancestors! Are you saying this means nothing to you now?" he accuses me.  
  
I return his gaze and explain "My mind was destroyed. My memories are lost."  
  
"Hmmm ... we do sense something different about you. Something that has changed. You are not the same as you were before. Perhaps your memory has been lost. Yet the power you wield – what you call the Force – is within you still. You can still help us, Revan... if we dare to trust you again." [I sense that Carth is watching me closely during this exchange]  
  
"This is alittle overwhelming, I still don't remember anything." I shake my head slightly trying to recall details that escape me still.  
  
"If what you say is true – that you cannot remember when you were last here – then you must have many questions. Ask what you will, Revan and we will try and help you understand."  
  
I am very thankful for their understanding "Tell me about the last time I was here."  
  
"You arrived with Malak – your servant – three of your galactic standard years ago. We saw your ship plummet to the earth, a victim of the disrupter field that guards this planet. You and Malak both survived the crash, though you were stranded here on our world. And in your search for a way off this planet, you discovered our enclave – just as you did this time. You used the Force to draw the Rakata language from our minds, even as you planted Basic into our skulls so we could help you in your quest to escape this world. We helped you to enter the Temple of the Ancients. You and Malak both. And you now, after all this time, you have returned – with your mind wiped clean. Is there anything else you wish to know?"  
  
"Do a lot of ships crash because of the disrupter field?"  
  
"Throughout the history of our world many ships have fallen victim to the disrupter field. Most within the ships perish in the crash, though some creatures do survive. That is how the great war beasts you call rancor's came to this world. A few of the beasts survived the crash and they were captured and trained by some of the more primitive Rakata tribes."  
  
"More primitive tribes? You mean there are other Rakata?" It clicks then that the ones we had fought on our way here were of another tribe.  
  
"There are many more Rakata on this world, though most are primitive and war-like tribes descended from the lower castes of the infinite empire. The most powerful of all these is the tribe of the One. Many times the warriors of the One's tribe have attacked our compound, hoping to gain the knowledge we guard. But our technology is far superior to theirs, and their attacks have failed."  
  
I ask to know more about them and the Elder tells me that they are descendants from the priest caste of the Infinite Empire. They are the keepers of knowledge and the guardians of the Temple of the Ancients. He tells me that during the collapse of the Rakata Empire the warlords unleashed weapons of terrible destruction that threatened them all with extinction. In the aftermath, their ancestors locked the knowledge of these weapons in the Temple so that it could never be used again. Ever since the Elders have been vigilant. They can't tell me much about the Temple itself as they are barred from it. Only those who command the Force can enter. Long ago the Rakata had this power but it became lost to them, that is why they trusted me – Revan – the first time as I could enter the temple and they could not.  
  
"We trusted you once before, Revan – and you betrayed us. It is true that you can enter the Temple and we cannot. How can we trust you after the last time?"  
  
Quietly I tell them "The part of me that was Revan is dead. Now I am Skye Organa."  
  
"You say you are not who you once were, yet here on our world you repeat the pattern of your last visit. Like the last time you have crashed here. Like last time, you have come seeking our help. How have you changed, Revan?"  
  
"I cannot prove what is in my heart. I only ask that you judge me by my actions." I'm not sure if this will help our cause any but I am willing to try.  
  
"We sense you mean the words you speak. But words are easy to say: it is actions that prove the true nature of your character. You must prove to us that you are not the same as you once were, Revan. You must prove that you have changed."  
  
I think on this for a moment. "How can I prove that?"  
  
"Recently several of our scouts were captured by the One. Most of them were brutally slaughtered, but we have information that one of the scouts is still alive. They will use unimaginable tortures to force the scout to reveal everything he knows about our tribe. And once the One is done with him, the scout will be executed like the others. You must prove you have truly changed by risking your own life to save another. Rescue our scout from the clutches of the One, and we will consider helping you."  
  
I feel that this is only fair and wish to make amends for what I'd done as Revan. If I can right some of the wrongs I will. Turning to Carth and Canderous I indicate we should head off. Over my shoulder I tell the Elders that we will be back once we have freed their scout. We backtrack to the ship, dropping off the parts that we had already found and then follow the directions the Elders had given us regarding where the One's tribe is situated. We run into many of his warriors as we go along and dispatch them efficiently. The closer we get the more warriors we run into and as we enter the clearing we encounter more of their trained rancor's too. We have a pattern worked out now, I lead and freeze the enemy in stasis while Carth throws grenades and Canderous fires his heavy repeater. I also throw my blade, making sure I am not in the line of fire of the other two. We continue on into the One's village, carefully making our way though until we come across him. He runs over to a lever, releasing four rancor's and more of his warriors come running to support him.  
  
I use my Force powers to freeze the One in stasis, then turn my attention to the rancor's. Carth follows behind me and we both attack the rancor's together while Canderous goes firstly for the One, then his followers. Glancing around I use my powers of stasis when required. I also use Force Healing whenever any of us need it, even on Canderous who has a healing implant, all the time feeling my connection with the Force strengthen. After having dealt with the remaining enemy I make my way over to where the One had imprisoned the Elder's scout, while the men search the compound and bodies for useful equipment. The scout is in a bad way but is grateful that we have saved him from a terrible fate. He tells us that he will make his own way back to the Elder village and hobbles off in that direction.  
  
Looking further in the rancor dens we come across some more parts, discovering that they will be useful for the Ebon Hawk, we collect them and make our way back to the ship. Canderous tells us he will make a start on the repairs while Carth and Jolee follow me back to the Elder's village.  
  
"Revan, you are back. Our scout has told us of how you rescued him. His injuries are severe but we believe he will survive. We are grateful for what you have done."  
  
I am getting used to being referred to as Revan and give up trying to protest being called by that name. "So now will you help me?" I ask them.  
  
"Risking your own life to save our scout seems to prove that you have changed significantly since the last time you were here, Revan. But you have deceived us before. We must discuss this in greater detail. We must have some privacy, Revan. We will return when our deliberations are done." They move off to another room. Half an hour later they are back. "Revan, You have rescued a member of our tribe from the One at great personal risk to yourself. We believe this action shows you have truly changed since your last visit here. The Council has decided we will trust you once more. For many generations we have sought a way into the Temple and discover a means to destroy the Star Forge."  
  
They go on to tell me that I cannot enter the Temple without their help and that they will have to perform some ancient rituals to lower the shield. That I will need them as much as they need me. We will be working closely together for this.  
  
"The time has come for you to atone for your past crimes, Revan. But the task ahead will be difficult. Those you call dark jedi – followers of your old apprentice – now dwell within the Temple."  
  
I'm not really surprised by this but still find myself saying "There's dark jedi inside the Temple? How did they get in there?"  
  
"The last time you and Malak entered the Temple you must have found the controls to raise and lower the shields. Those inside can lower the barrier to allow other Force users to enter and exit the Temple." They also tell me that because of what happened the first time, I will have to go into the Temple alone, then telling me that when I am ready to go in, I am to let them know. I agree to their terms and let them know I wish to proceed now. They tell me it is a long process and that they will meet me in front of the Temple two hours. We head back to the Ebon Hawk for a meal with the others and to see how Canderous is getting on with the repairs, Carth heading straight for the hyperdrive to check it.  
  
I look around the crew, who I have come to think of as family – the only family I know – and feel protective of them. I have been feeling the bond with Bastila open briefly from time to time but I can't get a sense of where she is. I suspect that she has turned to the dark side but I have not shared this information with any of the crew. All I know is that when – not if – I meet up with her I will try my hardest to turn her back to the Light. I go into the 'meditation' hold and sit comfortably, quickly and easily going into a trance. Starting off with a healing trance to make sure I am well and truly ready to face what is to come, I focus inwards... and am very surprised at what I find, almost being shocked out of my mediation. Focusing my concentration I feel another presence inside of me... I am carrying a child – Carth's child. What surprises me even more is that I can sense that the child is female and that she is feeling contented and safe. A smile crosses my face as I realize what a gift Carth has given me, then it fades as I begin to worry about what his reaction might be, deciding not to tell him until I return from the Temple. My meditations and realizations have taken a good deal of time and I decide that I had better head back to the Temple. I wave to the rest of the crew, telling them I will be back once I've found the controls to disable the disrupter field.  
  
I go up to the Elder who is to be my guide, telling him that I am now ready. "I will begin the ritual. It will take many hours, but when it is complete you must be ready.. the shields will not stay down for long. Prepare yourself." They begin to chant and I sit cross legged and go into a light trance myself, staying ready to leap up and run for the entrance as soon as the time comes.  
  
"Wait! Someone is coming!" One of Elders cries out.  
  
Juhani and Jolee come running up, the later holding his hand out in appeal to me "Wait... you can't go in there alone!"  
  
I turn to him saying "I have to go in there alone. It's the Rakata tradition"  
  
Juhani looks very worried. "We have had a... a premonition. The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone."  
  
Jolee elaborates, "You might be walking into a trap... maybe Malak himself is waiting inside. Even if he isn't, that temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."  
  
The Elder's are adamant "No other can go into the Temple. You must enter alone. That is the way of the ancient ritual."  
  
Giving in to Jolee's subtle pressure and knowing that it will be Bastila, not Malak in the Temple, I turn back to the Elders, appealing to them. "I'm not going in alone after all. Lower the shields."  
  
They argue the point. "No! You must enter the Temple alone! I will not lower the shields!"  
  
"I don't know what he just said, but it sounds like your guide is being stubborn. We don't have time for this." Jolee encourages me to try and speed things up. "The Republic Fleet is on the way and we're stuck on this planet until we deactivate that disrupter field. You have to convince them to get us inside that Temple!"  
  
I close my eyes, feeling the desperation of the situation and know what I have to do. I turn to the Elders and with a heavy dose of Force persuasion say "I cannot destroy the Star Forge alone. They must come with me into the Temple."  
  
The Elder's eyes glaze slightly before he says "I... I believe you. The Elders have said you wish to destroy the Star Forge and end the terrible legacy of our ancestors. If you need help with this I will not stand in your way. I will resume the ritual now." They begin chanting again.  
  
Jolee's eyes roll upwards "Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while? Still, we better stay ready. As soon as those shields go down we have to get inside that temple."  
  
The three of us move so that we have easy access to the entrance of the temple and wait. The Elder's chanting quickens and I sense that it is almost time. With a flash of light the shields drop and we race up and inside the temple. We move around the lower section, destroying the sentry droids as we go. I try to open the door to the upper levels only to be denied access. I sense a dark presence behind another door and signal the others that I am going to attack. I open the door and face a dark jedi. He immediately launches himself at me and I catch him up in a force whirl wind. Juhani pushes him back wards and between the three of us we dispatch him quickly. There is a computer console in this room and I take out some security spikes to slice into it. I download the schematic's to my datapad and we quickly examine where we have to go. Following my instincts I lead the other two out and around to the other side of the temple, going through another door and coming up against another droid. My force powers are strengthening all the time and I quickly destroy the droid. We go through another door and down into the catacombs. Here we come across a datapad which tells us how to complete the puzzle in the next room. We have to change the panels on the floor from brown to white. I manage to do this without much effort and the next door opens. Inside is another computer panel and I quickly access it. I am recognized by the computer as Revan and I query it in regards to why I can't access the upper levels of the temple. It tells me that it has now corrected that function, having taken in the subtle differences within me and granting me access throughout the temple. I also get the information the Rakata Elders required before leaving the console. We backtrack to the door leading up to the upper levels and go though, dealing with any enemy we come across.  
  
Nearing the summit I feel Bastila though the bond and know that she has turned to the dark side. I take the lead, knowing that I must face her and hoping to spare the other two if I can. I feel them either side me but behind a few paces.  
  
"Revan – I knew you would come for me. Malak said you might be afraid to enter the Temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you have changed."  
  
Juhani doesn't realize the significance of Bastila's presence on the summit. "Bastila – come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!"  
  
She looks at Juhani with a look of contempt. "Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."  
  
"No, Bastila! Don't go over to the dark side!" I tell her.  
  
"You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity. The Jedi Council has brainwashed you like all the others. Like they once did me. They speak of the dark side as if it is something to be feared. But in reality their own goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of the dark side is a tool to maintain control. Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from joining the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council have been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."  
  
"It's not too late Bastila! You can still turn away from the dark side!" I try and reach her both verbally and though our bond.  
  
"I resisted at first. I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. But after a week of endless tortures I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right! The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child – like an inferior. They were jealous of my power... of what I would become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were exploiting my Battle Meditation for their own use!"  
  
"Don't be lured in by these Sith lies, Bastila!" She might hear what I'm saying but she isn't listening to me.  
  
"Lies? You are the one living a lie, Revan. The Jedi Council made you into something you are not; they programmed you to be their slave. You used to be Revan, Master of the Sith, but no longer. You are simply a pawn of the Jedi Council and the Republic they serve... like I was until Malak freed me from their shackles! A pity the power you once had is so diluted in you. You could have been as strong as I am now... stronger even. But that will never happen now. With the power of the Star Forge Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy. And I will be the apprentice at his side – after I prove my worth by killing you!" With that she attacks me. She is not as strong as she thinks she is and I beat her back, trying not to hurt her too much. Jolee and Juhani sense that this is my battle and stand back watchful, but prepared to join the battle if need be.  
  
Bastila breaks off the fight, backing up a few paces before saying "You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you. Seems that Malak was wrong – the power of the dark side is not lost to you after all, Revan."  
  
"Don't call me that. I am not Revan anymore. I'm Skye Organa now."  
  
"You can deny what you are, Revan, but you are only fooling yourself. I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember: I was there when you nearly died in the trap set by the Jedi Council. I used the Force to preserve your life, Revan. We are forever linked by my actions on the Bridge!"  
  
Calmly I look upon her, confidently telling her "That is how I know you will come back to the light."  
  
Getting very persuasive Bastila states, "These are not your true feelings, Revan. You are speaking as a tool of the Jedi Council - as I once did. But now I see how the Jedi used us both! The Council tried to exploit the bond between us. They hoped I would draw out your memories to lead them to the Star Forge. We were slaves to their will – like all who follow the Jedi Code! But in our shared visions of the Star Maps I also felt the so called taint within you. I resisted it at first, but now I embrace the power of the dark side – your dark side."  
  
I fight fire with fire and use persuasion back at her, with truth behind my words. "Learn from my mistakes. It is not too late to come back to the light."  
  
"Mistakes? No, Revan – the only mistake you are making is the one you are making now! You deny yourself the power that is yours by right! Only now do I realize how strong you are. You deserve to be the true Master of the Sith, not Malak. I see this now. Together we can destroy your old apprentice. Join with me and reclaim your lost identity." She makes a very tempting case and uses our bond to try and turn me. For a moment I have great conflict within me and she feels this, an evil smile coming across her face.  
  
"I'm not Revan anymore, I don't even remember those days" Through the bond I feel her pressuring me into a decision.  
  
Her voice softens full of persuasion, "Your mind was too badly damaged to ever fully restore your memories, Revan. But your power, your strength of will, the essence of who and what you are: these things still remain! Once long ago you defied the Jedi Council, freeing yourself from their control. You claimed your rightful title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Together we can defeat Malak and take back what is yours!"  
  
I close my eyes for a moment, feeling torn, then sense a flicker of light within her still and try to encourage that spark into a flame. She closes off the bond. I think about my friends then, Jolee and Juhani behind me, Canderous, Mission, Zaalbar, the two droids and finally my thoughts focus on Carth – my love for Carth and our unborn child and know without a doubt that I cannot betray any of them. Opening my eyes again I resolved to save her.  
  
"Turn away from this path, Bastila. The dark side leads only to destruction."  
  
"Bastila, it is not too late for you to be saved. The teachings of the Jedi can lead you back from the dark side back into the light and a true understanding of the Force." Juhani adds her comments to mine.  
  
Bastila turns her attentions on her "You are beneath my contempt, Juhani. When you felt the power of the dark side you fled to a cave like cowering animal! You know nothing of the Force or it's true potential! [she turns to me then] But you Revan – the power of the dark side is yours to command! You can use it to destroy Malak! With my help you could rule over the entire galaxy!"  
  
Having made my decision I look upon her compassionately and serene. "The Dark Lord Revan is dead. I am a servant of the light now."  
  
She turns scornful. "You are a pathetic fool, Revan! Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire, but now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead! You will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith fleet!" Bastila makes a sudden move, catching me unaware she is able to freeze me momentarily in stasis before turning and running to her ship, blasting off on her way back to the Star Forge. Coming out of stasis I watch her go, sadness overcoming me but I am determined to still redeem her if I possibly can. Without looking back at Jolee and Juhani I head over to the computer terminal, quickly disabling the disrupter field and the Temple's energy shield. I feel Jolee's hand on my shoulder, giving me comfort and I give him a sad smile. I tell them that we had better get moving, I feel an urgency to get going. We head back to the Elder's first and I give one of the researcher's the information I extracted from the temple's computer before we go back to the Ebon Hawk. Everyone is standing around the base of the ship waiting anxiously for us.  
  
"You're back! But where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that temple?" Carth is full of questions, by his words I gathered that Jolee's and Juhani's premonition was about me meeting Bastila in the temple.  
  
I sadly look around the crew quietly stating. "Bastila has fallen to the dark side. She fled to the Star Forge."  
  
Shock is evident in Carth's face. "The dark side? Bastila? No! No! How could that happen?"  
  
"She was always in danger of being seduced by the dark side, Carth. Bastila was strong, but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses. This planet is a tainted place, the Star Forge and the Temple have twisted the Force into an instrument of evil – just as Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith." Jolee answers him.  
  
I want to be hopeful so ask Jolee, "She can be saved, can't she?"  
  
He faces me and gives a searching look. "Malak has a strong hold on Bastila now – it will be difficult to break her free of his influence. Especially considering her long association with you. Remember the bond that was forged between you when she rekindled that spark that was your life. Through that bond she touched your memories... and also the echo of the dark taint within you."  
  
Carth looks between the two of us. "But there's still hope for her, right? I mean, Revan rejected the dark side so Bastila could too, right? We still might be able to save her."  
  
I am surprised that Carth has called me Revan and meeting his eyes see that there is no malice there. I find that I don't mind him calling me that – if it is said with affection and not anger. "We can try... and we will."  
  
Juhani speaks up. "I don't know what fate awaits us, but I sense Bastila still has a role to play in the events to come. I have no doubt she will be waiting for us on the Star Forge."  
  
Jolee agrees with her, then turns his attention back to me, smiling. "No doubt. I must say that it is good to have you with us, my dear. For a minute there I thought you might decide... well, never mind what I thought." He breaks off from what he was going to say but I know exactly what he meant and give him an answering smile.  
  
Carth doesn't miss it though. "Decide? Decide what?"  
  
Jolee rolls his eyes as he was hoping not to elaborate on it. Juhani feels as though the others need an explanation though.  
  
"Bastila tried to tempt her to the dark side, to reclaim Revan's heritage. She failed."  
  
Carth spins around to me with an astonished look on his face and conviction in his voice. "So... you did it? You turned against Revan once and for all? I knew she wasn't a part of you anymore. I... I knew it."  
  
Some of his words echo in my mind. "Once and for all? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I told you that you would have to make a choice eventually, that you would be tested. I think that was it. I... I can feel it." A look of amazement crosses his face as he feels the Force flow through him. He places his hands on my shoulders, drawing me closer to him and with a smile lighting up his face, he adds "And you did exactly what I hoped you would. It couldn't have been easy... I'm... I'm very proud of you."  
  
I glance down for a moment before looking back into his eyes, sadness clouding mine as I answer him honestly. "It wasn't easy at all. Bastila made a good case."  
  
"I'm sure she did. I can't say that any one of us wouldn't have been tempted. [His arms go around me, holding me in a close embrace and looks deep into my eyes.] I... I love you. [He sighs] And I... I can't wait until all this is over with."  
  
My eyes water and I feel my heart flutter. "I love you, too." I admit to him. Not caring that our friends are around us, our lips meet in an emotion charged kiss.  
  
"Hey! Sheesh... get a room, will ya!"  
  
"That two spirits have found each other amidst such turmoil is a good omen, Mission. Does it not please you to see?"  
  
Mission turns to Big Z answering him with "Oh sure. Even a good omen can get a room though, don't you think?" This causes everyone to chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'm an old man and I know that you should take love when you find it. Good for you two I say." I always knew that Jolee was for us getting together.  
  
Juhani tries to bring us back down to reality. "Confidence is all well and good, Carth, but if we are going to catch up with Bastila we should leave soon, don't you think?"  
  
"Okay – lets get moving. The longer we wait the harder this is going to be!" He releases me from his embrace, but takes hold of my hand, leading me up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk and straight to the cockpit. We busy ourselves preparing the Hawk for take off and are ready when Canderous announces everyone is aboard and set to go. 


	11. Ch 11 Star Forge

Chapter 11 Star Forge  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
  
Leaving the atmosphere and setting a course for the Star Forge I turn to Carth. I need to tell him why I chose the light path, and him. I am very nervous and he can sense that in me.  
  
"I... umm... have something to tell you." I begin hesitantly. He gives me his full attention a worried look crosses his face. "It's nothing bad" I quickly add, then almost to myself, "at least I don't think it is."  
  
"Well?" he gives me a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Umm ..." ['how can I put it', I think to myself, then decide to plunge right in.] "I don't know how you're going to take this, but there is another reason why I chose the path of the light... and you. I know I'm not making much sense here, but there is something I have to tell you... before we get to the Star Forge. [almost to myself I add] Manaan was too soon so it must have happened at Korriban."  
  
Carth's face shows his concern, "What happened at Korriban?"  
  
I flash him a cheeky grin before my face becomes serious again. I stand up and move behind his chair, placing one hand on his shoulder. Very softly I just come out with it. "You're going to be a Father again." It doesn't sink in at first and he says something about Dustil. "No, Carth. Not Dustil ... our ... our daughter." I place my other hand over my abdomen protectively.  
  
Shock crosses his face as he looks from my eyes to my abdomen and back again. A slow smile quirks at the corner of his mouth as he asks "Are you sure? How long have you known?"  
  
"I'm very certain. I felt her presence during my meditation right before going to the Temple." His hand is now covering mine. "I thought about telling you before but there wasn't anytime. When Bastila was trying to turn me, all I could think of was how I felt about you and ... this baby. I knew then that I couldn't turn dark, couldn't not let you know that I carry your child."  
  
He takes me into his arms and kisses my forehead and I tilt my head back to meet his lips. He lets me know in no uncertain terms that he is happy about this child and is concerned about what is to come. We stay in each others arms until we hear the communications panel beep. Carth moves back into the pilot's chair and hits the receive button.  
  
"The Republic Fleet must have got the message I sent as we were crashing onto the planet. I'm picking up a transmission from them now."  
  
A hologram appears before us. "This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the Ebon Hawk, do you read us?"  
  
"Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission."  
  
"Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive. We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope?"  
  
"The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine."  
  
"Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat. I don't know if we have the firepower to go up against this alien technology."  
  
"You can't do that, Admiral. The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters and assault droids that have powered the Sith war effort. We have to destroy the Star Forge now or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."  
  
"Then I guess we have no choice. But it isn't going to be easy. I can't even get our capital ships into a position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter act our every strategy."  
  
Carth sigh's before giving her the bad news. "It's because of Bastila, Admiral. She turned to the dark side and became Malak's apprentice. We suspect she is somewhere on that space station right now using her Battle Meditation against you and your fleet."  
  
The Admiral moves over to allow another figure to share the hologram space with her. "This is Master Vander. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command." I am very relieved to see Master Vander alive and well.  
  
"If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith then Malak's fleet is invincible. Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation." The small Master tells us.  
  
Looking down at the Jedi Master, Admiral Dodonna asks "How can we do that if she's on the space station?"  
  
"I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to the Star Forge to find Bastila. Their small ships will be able to fly though the Sith blockade and dock on the space station. If they can find Bastila, they may be able to distract her attention from the battle overhead. That should allow you to move your capital ships into position for a final assault on the Star Forge itself."  
  
"I hate to ask you this after all you've done, Carth, but the Jedi need all the help they can get..."  
  
"Don't worry Admiral. The Ebon Hawk and her crew are going to see this through to the end!"  
  
Master Vander has the last word. "And may the Force be with you."  
  
We are close enough to the fleet now to see the Jedi squadron break off and head towards the space station. We follow them in, Carth expertly dodges and weaves though the enemy fire, landing us in the same docking bay as the Jedi Knights. Deciding that our best chance is with a small strike team I tell the crew I will lead our team in – I need to face Bastila and Malak myself. I feel responsible for both of them turning to the dark side and need to set it to rights. Carth immediately tells me he is coming with me. I know why he feels he has to protect me but I don't tell the others – if we get out of this alive I will tell them about our coming child, although I suspect that Jolee might know already, especially when he volunteers to be the third member of our strike team.  
  
Canderous takes charge of the rest of the crew – he has the most battle experience out the rest of them and should be able to protect our ship and support the remaining Jedi Knights in their defense of the docking bay. We had immediately run into trouble on debarking from the Hawk, several Sith had come charging out and our first confrontation had followed. After securing the area I had spoken with one of the Knights and she had informed me that several of their squad had already infiltrated the station. Wishing each other luck, I lead Carth and Jolee deeper into the station. It is like one giant maze. Malak throws everything he has at us; droids, apprentices and Dark Jedi. We come across a room with computer equipment that generates particular items of protective garments, like armour. I see that it can make a special set of robes that only one truly of the Light can wear. I quickly produce some and put them on. We make our way through the levels of the Star Forge until we come to an elevator. I sense that Bastila is not too far away and warn both Jolee and Carth. I have a feeling that I will have to face her alone. Opening the door to the command center we find Bastila inside.  
  
"Revan – I knew you would come for me."  
  
"I'll never give up on you, Bastila. I know you can still be saved."  
  
"You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan. You must now pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at it's strongest. This time you will not defeat me!" She freezes both Carth and Jolee in stasis and uses the Force to lock them out of the command center. We begin to fight in earnest. I manage to freeze her in stasis and land a few blows, careful not to injure her too much but enough that she might concede defeat. Even with the power of the dark side behind her I am stronger and beat her back.  
  
"I see know why Malak followed you. Even though you are a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it all up and follow the lightside."  
  
"I am as strong in the light as I ever was following the dark side" I tell her.  
  
"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before! I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"  
  
"You will accomplish death and destruction with the dark side, nothing else."  
  
"Jedi propaganda. The dark side is only a tool, and Malak will train me in its use. Eventually I will surpass my Master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will die by my hand. Then I will take on my own apprentice and the cycle will begin again. This is the way of the Sith, it is how we assure our Leaders are always the strongest and most worthy!"  
  
"You are dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal."  
  
"No, Revan, it is you who are doomed!" With that she attacks again. I am ready for her and catch her unaware by freezing her. She hasn't fully recovered from our 'first round' and she backs off again to fight with more words.  
  
"You are growing weary. I can sense it! Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will be over!" What she doesn't realize is that what she senses through the bond is what I have aimed back at her. She is actually sensing her own weariness.  
  
"I have not faltered, Bastila. You have been misled by the dark side." I calmly state and let her feel my strength through the bond.  
  
"The dark side will always triumph over the light! Malak has assured me of victory! You can't defeat me here on the Star Forge! You CAN'T! No, this is not possible! You have rejected the dark side, you are a pathetic and weak servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"  
  
"Now you see the dark side is not stronger than the light." I am calm and show her every compassion, hoping to reach her.  
  
She looks down at her feet. "Yes, I see you speak the truth. I am no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."  
  
"There is no need for me to kill you, Bastila."  
  
"What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side, I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."  
  
"You can reject the dark side, Bastila. Return to the light."  
  
"No, I'm not strong enough. There is too much anger inside me now. Too much hatred and fear. I can no longer find peace in the Force."  
  
I try persuading her "Turn to the Jedi Code, Bastila, it can help you."  
  
It doesn't work. "The Jedi Code is nothing but words, the babblings of senile old Masters! The code cannot help me now! [There is a hint of desperation in her voice now] I ask you for an honorable death, but you are too weak to even grant me that! No more words! This must end in blood!"  
  
I try again. "Help us to defeat the Sith, Bastila. This will atone for what you have done." I get through to her this time.  
  
"Yes, I... could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I have done, yet... it would be a step in the right direction. But how would you know that you would be able to trust me? How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know that the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"  
  
"I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila." I quietly state.  
  
"You play a dangerous game. Are you certain you wish to take this risk? I could end your life and gain Malak's favor with a single stroke of my lightsaber."  
  
I am confident about her now, feeling her conflict through the bond but more light than darkness. "You won't Bastila. I know you serve the light side."  
  
"You are brave... and some would say foolish. But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you. I should stay here, though. If we face Malak, I'm afraid his dark presence will overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptation."  
  
"You could use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic Fleet." I suggest to her.  
  
Nodding in agreement she replies "Yes, that would be for the best. You don't need me to defeat Malak, anyway. Now I understand that a true Jedi is a match for any Sith. Even the Dark Lord himself. I will stay here in this chamber and use my Battle Meditation to help the Republic Fleet. I am their only hope of destroying the Star Forge and ending the Sith menace. You must go and face Malak, but you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed. Good luck... and may the Force be with you."  
  
She points me in the direction I should take and I grasp her shoulder, letting her feel my trust in her. She settles down into a meditative state and I take the door indicated. I come across more enemy sith and defeat them easily before continuing on my way. Through another door and I run into Malak himself. Two of the Jedi Knights are being restrained by Force choke and I battle wills with Malak to release them. I am unable to save them and they fall to the floor. He tells me that I will not escape from the Star Forge.  
  
"It's you who can't escape, Malak. Surrender and the Jedi might show you mercy." He refuses to listen. "I was saved from the darkness, Malak. You can be too, if you wish." He disappears through the door behind him, locking it and activates the droid factory. Wave upon wave of droids are produced from these outlets but I am smarter than Malak gives me credit for. I go to each computer console and destroy the machinery, finishing off the droids in short order. Trying the door I find it is now unlocked again. I go through to a viewing platform where I face Malak once more.  
  
"Well done Revan, I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought: stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."  
  
"The light side is stronger than you know, Malak"  
  
He is full of false confidence. "I am tempted to try to capture you alive, Revan. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did Bastila. You would be a far greater asset to me than even Bastila and her Battle Mediation, if I could control you. But is it worth the risk?" He muses. "Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice. I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours; in time you might try to do the same to me."  
  
"You're still making the mistake of underestimating me, Malak." I can't help but goad him alittle.  
  
"I cannot deny your resilience. You survived my first betrayal, thanks to Bastila's interference. You escaped the destruction of Taris and you escaped me on the Leviathan. You even survived my attempt to destroy you with the Star Forge itself. Fate and destiny have conspired to keep you alive despite all my efforts. We have been inexorably pushed to this final confrontation, Revan. I see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other. Once again we will face each other in single combat... and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"  
  
He moves to strike and as he has the reach on me I decide my best bet is to keep my distance and use ranged strikes. I back off and race to the top of the platform, spinning to face him and throwing my lightsaber. He resists my attempts to freeze him in stasis and no matter what I come up with he seems to heal fast. This puzzles me as he should not be able to recover so quickly. He pauses the battle to goad me.  
  
"You continue to amaze me, Revan. If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible. But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan – blind and stupid!"  
  
I shake my head but humor him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed off the dark side that is within all of us! Look around you Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes, dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force, instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me! You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!"  
  
I had seen the bodies around the platform but had not thought to look closely at them, had not wanted to. I now recall that Malak had a morbid side to him and now being controlled by the dark side it had gotten far worse. I am horrified at what he has done to these Jedi, and I do find I recognize a few of them. I resolve to let them become one with the Force and using speed and agility I quickly get out of Malak's range. Nearing the first of captured Jedi I murmur softly wishing him peace. I use the Force to strike out and free him from the chamber. Racing ahead of Malak, I continue this practice until the last of them has been freed before I turn to face Malak. I strike quickly and then run to another vantage point, pausing briefly to lay some mines and searching though my pack as I run I find I have several adhesive grenades amongst my collection. I get into a position where I can throw them at him, sticking him to the spot momentarily. I lob several plasma grenades at him then before turning to run again.  
  
Now things are more even, he can't rejuvenate himself from the captured Jedi any longer and I am able to cause more damage to him now. I whittle down his health and with a surprise move, I power hit him, making him fall to his knees in front of me.  
  
"Im... Impossible [cough] I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!"  
  
"The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side" I look down at him, trying to convince him to renounce the dark side.  
  
"Still sprouting the wisdom of the Jedi..." He defiantly says. Then he becomes thoughtful, wondering what it would have been like had he been the one captured instead of me. "Could I have returned to the light as you did? [cough] If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"  
  
He still stabs out at me and I do feel the guilt behind his words. I did lead him to this path. I bow my head slightly, my gaze never leaving his. "I am sorry I started you on this path. But you chose to continue down it."  
  
He coughs again, as he is nearing death. "I suppose... I suppose you speak the truth." He finally admits. It is not enough to turn him back to the light but at least now he will not be the cause of more pain throughout the galaxy.  
  
I stand there for a moment, looking at the man who was firstly my friend, then my enemy and I find it in my heart to forgive him, feeling a single tear slide down my face. I turn and head back to the Ebon Hawk. I do not encounter any of Malak's followers and it is as if they already know that their Master is dead. I know I have to hurry as time is getting short and I pick up my pace, only slowing down when I again near the docking bay. Carth and Bastila are waiting for me just inside of it.  
  
With relief showing on his face Carth moves to my side, giving me a quick hug. "There you are! What happened?"  
  
Downcast I quietly admit "There was no way to turn him to the lightside. I had to kill him."  
  
Bastila shows shock that I had even tried, telling me that she didn't think that anyone would have expected me to try and save him. I give her a sad smile and again remind her of when she saved me. While I still can't remember my 'reign of terror' I am constantly reminded of it. I am very grateful that I managed to turn Bastila back to the light, things could have easily gone the other way. With an overwhelming sense of urgency we race onto the Hawk. Carth makes his way to the cockpit, quickly sliding into the pilot's chair while I take the co-pilot's position. The Star Forge is starting to break up around us as Carth takes us out, his piloting skill coming to the fore once again as he builds up speed to get us out of danger.  
  
"Carth, you made it!" Admiral Dodonna's voice comes over the loud speaker.  
  
Relief evident in his voice, Carth answers her hail. "We couldn't let you start the victory celebrations without us Admiral."  
  
She tells us that they are sending an honor guard to escort us to the Rakata homeworld for the celebrations. Two sleek looking fighter craft take up wing positions either side of us and Carth plot's our course. We land on the same beach that we had crashed on previously. It is in a central position and not far from the temple where they will have the celebrations. We share a quick cuddle and I feel I have to ask him what we are going to do now... about us. While our future is still uncertain we agree that no matter what, we will stay together as a family unit.  
  
"Umm... just a thought. How do you think Dustil will feel about being a big brother, or about us for that matter?"  
  
My question catches Carth by surprise. He has only just found out that Dustil is still alive after years of believing otherwise and their reunion wasn't the happiest moment for him, for either of them. We both know that Dustil will not be happy when he finds out who I was and the part I'd had in the destruction of Telos, even though it was Darth Malak who gave Saul Karath the orders to carry it out. We decide that we will cross that bridge when we get to it and not worry about it before then. We also decide to tell the rest of the crew our 'news' so that we might have more leverage when it comes to the Jedi Council, we both have a feeling that they will try and break us up otherwise, regardless of my condition. I tell him that I want to speak with Bastila first as I sense through our bond that she is in turmoil about meeting up with Master Vander. I'm not all that keen on meeting up with him either, especially being as I am pregnant with Carth's child. He agrees and I head into the women's bunkroom, where I sense her to be.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask her gently. She can't believe what she has done and I move to sit beside her, giving her comfort. "You are a sister to me Bastila, I care about you and I know you are worried about facing Master Vandar again. Believe me, I am too." I choose not to elaborate on that yet.  
  
She looks up at me, disbelief evident on her face. "How can you think of me like that? Not after what I have done. I could have killed you. Or the other way around."  
  
"But you didn't. You saved me once before, when it mattered and I have now returned the favor. Consider us equal if you must. But I will still consider you like a sister. I feel like the whole crew of the Ebon Hawk is my family" I think I'm getting through to her and send her the same message through the bond. "The Jedi Council were wrong about one thing and ... I do believe that Jolee had the right of it." She looks at me now, wondering what I am babbling about so I explain. "Jolee told me a while ago that love itself, can save you... not condemn you. I believe he has the right of it and that the Jedi Council is wrong in this matter." She looks at me curiously now. "Come on, there's something that needs to be discussed with everyone before we go see the Council." I get up and taking her by the arm, lead her into the common room.  
  
Seeing Carth already there I make my way over to him, smiling when he drapes his arm around my shoulders. Glancing around the room I happen to catch Jolee's eye and see just a hint of a smile lighting his face... he already knows what we are going to tell everyone. I sense Bastila's surprise at the intimacy shown between myself and Carth. She doesn't seem to be as disapproving now as she was before her fall to the darkside. I give her a smile.  
  
Once everyone is present, Carth clears his throat and begins, "I want you all to witness that Skye and I intend to stay together. We have declared our love for each other in front of you all before – on this very beach to be exact – but there is something else we would like to share with you." All but Jolee are curious now as to what is going on. Bastila was the only one who didn't know of our public declaration of love and looks disturbed. Juhani moves over to her and rests her hand on Bastila's shoulder, both in comfort and to let her know that it is all right. "We both know that the Jedi Council will try and break us apart but that is not going to happen. They can't break up a family unit." He pauses to see if the message sinks in, squeezing my shoulders affectionately.  
  
Jolee nods in agreement which only confirms that he knew already. Mission's jaw drops as she realises and nudging Big Z in the ribs. Juhani and Bastila both look surprised. Canderous gives Carth a curious look and the droids just stand there silent.  
  
"Now, we know what the Jedi think of relationships but this baby makes things different."  
  
Mission, being the typical teenager is bursting with questions. "When did this happen?" She looks at us with a shrewd, calculating expression on her face "You were fighting with each other when we left you on Manaan and that wasn't long enough ago for you to tell if you were. [She looks at me] When?"  
  
I laugh at her and know that I won't get any peace until she knows. I blush with embarrassment, "Korriban. [I look down at my feet] It happened at Korriban."  
  
Juhani gasps as she recalls the interactions between Carth and I during our time in the Sith Academy. "The morning I went to the library – wasn't it?" Glancing up at Carth I notice that I'm not the only one who is embarrassed. I nod to Juhani and she smiles at us. "I knew something had gone on between you – you were so much easier around each other – that is when you formed your bond also." She states. I hadn't mentioned that bit to Carth and he now looks at me enquiringly. Seeing that Carth doesn't understand she goes on. "You and Skye have a connection. When in battle you know where the other is at all times without visual confirmation, that could have just been because of your association with each other, but for one fact. I noticed during our battles that when you were close to each other there was a protective aura around the two of you."  
  
Jolee adds to this. "On Manaan, Carth. You told me you saw the aura around Skye. I have known since then that you were Force Sensitive. Haven't you wondered who Dustil received his Force Powers from? You wouldn't have realised that your piloting ability is like second nature to you because you know when to turn, dodge, weave because of the Force flowing through you. The way you fought on the Star Forge, you knew where the enemy would strike before they acted, that is a Jedi trait. I will admit you are not as strong in the Force as the rest of the Jedi here, but close association with us has brought out more of your potential to access the Force." Then seeing shock registering across Carth's face he adds "Do not worry, you will not be trained by the Council – you are too old for them to want to train you. Although I would be surprised if they didn't know you were a 'sensitive'."  
  
I ask Carth if he is ok, he has a lot to think about now. Before he can answer we hear someone calling us from outside the Hawk. It is time for us to go. As a close knit group we leave the Ebon Hawk and make our way to the Temple. The Elders are there, speaking with Admiral Dodonna and Master Vander. Seeing us arrive, we are signalled to join them. The celebrations are going on all around us as we make our way over, everyone congratulating us on our part in the destruction of the Star Forge.  
  
Master Vander indicates that Bastila and myself are to follow him and he leads us to one of the rooms inside the Temple, so he can speak with us in private. Carth wants to follow but I indicate that he should wait with the others before turning to follow the small Master. Bastila grabs for my hand, both giving and receiving support from me. Once the door is closed he turns to face us both. Bowing to him I tell him that I tried to redeem Malak but to no avail. He nods at this as if he already knew. His gaze shifts to Bastila and he shows compassion for her inner turmoil, telling her that she has redeemed herself from falling by her actions in helping the Republic Fleet and that she has been forgiven her error in judgement.  
  
His attention turns again to me. He is aware of my 'condition'. I'm not sure what reaction I was expecting but he shows me the same compassion and also lets me know that Carth and I will be supported. There will be difficult times ahead of us and we must remain true to the light, for our child's sake. I am surprised that he knows Carth is the father, but then again I realise that I shouldn't be. The Masters have always been one step ahead of us and must have foreseen that this would happen between us, having been thrown together as we were. His comments confirm this. I ask him then if he also knows about Carth's Force Sensitivity and for once I have the Master baffled. He didn't know of this. I go on to tell him that Carth's son Dustil is strong in the Force as well, describing how we 'saved' him from the path the Sith had planned for him and that we are hoping to meet with him again on Telos when we get the chance. For that he gives encouragement to try and get Dustil to enrol in one of the Jedi Academies. I nod in agreement to try before he dismisses us.  
  
Outside again, Carth is quick to return to my side, I give him a quick smile. Master Vander surprises him by congratulating him for being the reason I stayed true to the light... and indicating my condition, says that we should take some time off for each other soon.  
  
His eyes look like they will pop out and he splutters to Master Vander "You don't mind? Your not going to break us up?"  
  
"No dear boy, the Jedi do not interfere with these matters. It is for both of you I worry. Your future is unclear. Stay true to the light and each other. May the Force be with you." With that he moves off to speak with Jolee and Juhani.  
  
Admiral Dodonna now begins the proceedings. Everyone has gathered and we are led to the Temple summit for the awards ceremony, which is broadcast for the whole galaxy to see. All of our party are awarded with the Cross of Glory for our efforts and actions in routing the Sith and destroying the Star Forge. The Admiral declaring us Heroes of the Republic. Master Vander steps forward to say a few words as well. Not many knew who I was but he soon changes that, telling the audience that there is another reason to celebrate.  
  
"We Jedi now have another tale to tell." He goes on and indicating me he says "The redemption of Revan." There is a stunned silence and I wish the ground would open up and swallow me. I feel the amazement of some and the horror of others, then some of them begin to cheer. I knew how hard it was for Carth and some of the crew to accept my identity but for it to be announced for the whole galaxy to hear... I know I have a lot of enemies out there and I feel the Master has just made life a little more difficult for me. Carth steps up behind me and places his hands on my arms, as if preventing my flight.  
  
"I have to get out of here" I whisper desperately to him. "I can't stand the hurt that I caused as Revan, it has made too much of an impact on many of those out there. I want nothing more than to go into hiding somewhere."  
  
He is supportive of me and I feel Bastila and Jolee move up either side of us also. They know how I feel but we need to keep up appearances. I am told to smile and wave. I follow instructions even though I want to run. The ceremony continues around us with several more heroes decorated, before it is finally concluded. Moving back from the dais I am approached by Admiral Dodonna. I feel a soothing wave of calm come over me as Master Vander joins us also. The Admiral shakes my hand and then takes notice that Carth has protectively put his arm around me. She raises her eyebrows in query. Master Vander informs her that we are a couple and that it is with the Jedi Council's blessing, that we were foreseen. She looks quickly at the Master at this statement, surprise evident on her face before turning back to me.  
  
"Well Revan. While I am grateful for all of your help with this situation I am disturbed by your true identity."  
  
Drawing strength from Carth and from my friends I quietly state. "You have no reason to fear Admiral. The part of me that was Revan is gone. I am Skye Organa now – Revan is no more." I feel Master Vander subtly reinforce me and it makes me smile at him. I feel her accept this and now feel that everything will be fine. 


End file.
